And Lead Us Not
by TStabler
Summary: Into Temptation...or so the prayer goes. What if their partnership started off very badly, because of something they couldn't control? How will they work together if they can't even be in the same room without yelling at each other? Something's gotta give
1. Tension

**A/N: Trying something new. Don't like it? Lemme know. I promise, it'll get to where you all know I usually go with these things. But, it may take a while. Ah, frustration. =) So, what if it wasn't all gumdrops and rainbows when they met? What if it took time to fall into the swing of "Benson and Stabler" and what if they both knew the reason?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story. **

"For fuck's sake, Kathy, _I don't_ wanna _talk_ about it!" Elliot bolted up the stairs, his beer in his hand, tired of having the same argument with his wife that he'd had for years. Only, tonight, she hadn't asked about a case. She hadn't asked about a victim. She hadn't asked about the guys. She had only asked, "Hey, Elliot, how do you like your new partner?" That question, alone, had set him off. He pushed his dinner away from him, tossing the fork to the table with a clang. His face had contorted into a mix of anger and pain and something Kathy had never seen before. As his wife, that was a _problem_. "I don't wanna talk about it," he had said, sipping a beer, calmly. Kathy, never one to know when to quit, pushed him. "Elliot, come on. Is he at least a good cop? They didn't stick you with an idiot did they? They don't want you to train some rookie, do they?" He smiled a cold, evil smile and shook his head. "No, Kathy. _She_ isn't an idiot. She's too damn _smart_ for her own _good_. She makes everybody look fucking _incompetent_. She's an _amazing_ cop, but I can't _fucking_ stand to be in the same room with her," he spat, his eyes narrowing.

"Wow, Elliot," his wife said. "What did she do? It's only been one _week_?" And that's when he shoved himself away from the table and yelled, stalking up to his bedroom. He chugged the rest of his beer and flung himself on the bed. He thought, pictured that horrible partner of his in his mind and pondered Kathy's question. What did she do? She moved with the grace of a thousand swans. She licked and bit her lip when she was concentrating, the bottom half of a perfect set of cherry-tinted, kissable, lips that smiled and smirked and sneered and would probably look so fucking _good_ wrapped around his dick. Yeah, he just thought that. What else did she do this week? She closed a case that he and his old partner had been working on for _a month_ by analyzing handwriting. Comparing hand-written notes. Something _Elliot_ had suggested, but _Carl_ though would be a _waste of time_. She thought _just like_ him, it was so fucking _sexy_ to find a woman that _hot _with a goddamn _brain_. She had the nerve to walk into that bullpen Monday and turn his world upside_fucking_down, with her brilliant chocolate eyes and her silky brown hair, her toned, athletic, tight body, her delicate, yet powerful hands that he had pictured, at least fifty times a day, _stroking_ him madly to a hurried release. _What_ did she _do_? She made him harder than a fucking titanium rod, she made him _want_ to cheat on his wife without a second thought and she made him pissed off to no extent that he was too fucking _Catholic_ to do it! That's what she did!

He'd been painfully aware of her effect on him since he met her that morning, seven days ago. He was a complete asshole to her because he couldn't look at her, couldn't talk to her, couldn't breathe the same air as her without wanting to fuck her brains out. She probably thought he was the world's biggest _douchebag_. He couldn't _take_ it anymore. He wasn't going to waste a perfectly good _fantasy_ and the biggest hard-on he'd had in years on _Kathy_; he snaked his hand into his jeans, but was snapped out of his impure thoughts about his new partner by his ringing cell phone. _Her _name glowed brightly on the screen. "Speak of the _Devil_," he said, meaning it. "Stabler."

"Oh, you answered," she said, snapping. "Thought you'd see it was from me and throw your phone out the window." She was met with silence. He wasn't going to open his mouth. She'd hear him moan, or grunt, or _something_, because at the sound of her voice, he started _stroking_. "Okay, the silent treatment? Well, if you're even _listening_, and you haven't put the phone down and walked away to do something _better_, like get a root canal, we have a vic at St. Vincent's." She waited for a reply. He squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his grip on himself, yanking faster, biting his lip. "Stabler, just _grunt_ or something if you understand me," she said in an annoyed tone. He did. He grunted. It was a very _sexual_ grunt. "Okay, glad you can follow directions. Here's more. Get your ass _down_ here, you arrogant..." She hung up the phone before he heard the final insult, and he came with a violence and power that he'd never experienced before. All because of _her._

* * *

She was in the waiting room when he arrived, looking…gorgeous. This was not good. She was in a slinky, backless, black dress. Her hair fell in delicate waves and she had makeup on. Smoky eyes, neutral pink lips, and she looked pissed. Even though he just _came_, he sprang back to _full attention_. He _hated _this woman. Because, he _didn't_ hate her at _all_. He mentally told himself to say something nice. "You always wear _that_ to take statements from a vic?" Good job, Stabler. That was _not _nice.

"I was on a _date_, fucker." She jerked her head down the hall, beckoning him to follow her. He would follow her into _Hell._ They walked into the room, introducing themselves to the young woman lying in the bed. Elliot stood in the doorway as his partner took on a whole new air. "Janey? I'm Detective Benson. You can call me, 'Olivia'. This is my partner, Detective Stabler. We need to ask you some questions. Are you feeling up to it?" The girl nodded. "Does _he_ need to be here?" the fragile girl asked, nodding to Elliot.

"Um, no," Olivia said, "But, I promise, he won't hurt you." She smiled, sadly, turning to Elliot. "The only one in this room he _wants to_ hurt is _me_," she said with narrowed eyes. She turned back to Janey and said, "But, he will leave if you want him to leave."

"No, it's just…hard to talk about in front of anyone, especially a man." The girl blinked back a tear.

Olivia grabbed her hand, gently, and said, "It's okay. We're here to listen, not to judge."

They got her story, assured her they would do everything they could to catch her rapist, and left the room. Olivia barreled down the hallway, not bothering to wait for Elliot. "Hey," he called. She didn't turn around. "Yo, Benson! Wait!"

She stopped and turned on her heels, giving him a glowering look. "What?" she spat.

"I didn't…I _don't_ want to _hurt_ you," he said, trying to look into her eyes without wanting to press her up against the wall. It was hopeless.

"So, you _do_ listen when I speak?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Elliot nodded, swallowing hard. "Um, how was your, uh, date?"

She rolled her eyes. "Over before it even began. The waiter brought us menus and my fucking phone rang. Not like I would have been thinking about _the date_, anyway. I would have spent the entire time thinking about…" she shook her head, smirked and bit her lip. "Someone _else_. You know, you have done nothing but piss me off _all week_, and you've made it pretty damn_ clear_ that you aren't exactly _thrilled_ to be my partner. So why don't we both just forget you even tried to seem interested in me and my life, okay?"

"Olivia," he sighed, squinting his eyes shut, "I'm a little_ too_ interested in you. That's the fucking _problem_." He started to walk away but he distinctly heard her say, "Well, that makes _two_ of us." He turned around, his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?" he asked, stepping toward her. She stepped back, in fear, regret or denial, she wasn't sure. "Nothing, Stabler. We have to go back to…"

"What. Did. You. Say?" He punctuated every word with another step until he was only an inch away from her face and looking her dead in the eyes. She gasped. Her breath caught in her throat. She hated looking in his eyes. Her whole body warmed over with one look into those blue orbs. She could smell him, he was so close. His cologne drove her crazy. She took it out of his locker, Thursday, and doused her sweatshirt with it. She'd been sleeping in that thing ever since. She got wet at the sound of his voice, she thought his attitude was sexy, a turn on, and every time the man moved it made her want to throw him against a wall. He wasn't even _nice_ to her, but then again, she hadn't been a _peach_, either. She couldn't be nice to someone who made her _want _to be the _other woman_.

"I _think_ you _heard_ me," she said, her words biting. Her breath smelled like vanilla coffee. Elliot moaned. "Christ, Benson. I want to you fucking _repeat_ it," he spat back, whispering, getting closer, their noses almost touching. Thank God it was a slow night at the hospital, the hallway they were in was almost empty. She felt herself growing wetter by the second, the heat emitting from his body was intense and she was definitely melting. "_I'm_ a little too _interested_ in _you_," she said, her breath shallow, he body pressed tightly between the wall and Elliot. He couldn't help the smug grin that crept over his face. "You cocky bastard," she said, with a smirk of her own.

Elliot gave a curt nod of his and blinked once. "I have _every_ right to be, Olivia." He knew that he had just put one foot in the grave, killing his marriage, digging the ditch that would certainly be _impossible_ to crawl out of, but he wanted to see if she would take the bait, play along, take the ride to Hell with him.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. She was aware of what she was about to do, fully conscious of what she was about to set into motion, but this was one game she knew that she would win if she just kept the ball _out of_ her court and_ in_ his. "I'd _love _to believe you, Stabler, but I'm a _detective._ I need _proof_," she said, sharply and seductively. She shoved him away, purposely rubbing her hot center into his painfully hard erection, causing him to groan in surprise and move away from her. He watched in aroused shock, stiff as a board and a little intimidated, as Olivia Benson marched down the corridor, away from what might have happened up against the wall, leaving Elliot to contemplate his next move. It wasn't a question of _if_ he wanted to make one. It was a question of _when_,_ how_ and if he could file for _divorce_ before his will-power broke completely. He didn't want to be_ that_ guy, and he didn't want to make Olivia _that_ girl, but another week of torture in the precinct, by her side, and he just might _have_ to.

**A/N: Woah. Should I continue this? I think I'm going to, but I always ask if you want me to, faithful readers!**


	2. Apple

**A/N: More tension, more anger, and a few interesting confrontations!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

Olivia was reading the files on the two suspects they had in Janey's case, sitting on the edge of her desk. Munch walked in and stopped when he saw what she was wearing. "Nice dress, Benson," he said peering over his sunglasses. "You feel the need to make the perps feel special? Should I light candles?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I was on a date! I do that sometimes," she said with a smirk. She tossed the file on her desk and rose to her feet, walking over to her locker, taking out her NYPD sweatshirt, the one that smelled like Elliot and she pulled it on over her head. "Now can everyone with a penis do some work?"

"No," Cassidy said. "We can still see your legs, and those heels make your ass look..."

"Woah, Cassidy!" Elliot's voice had boomed, a violent quality to it. "You don't get to talk about her ass, and if you look at her legs again the only thing you'll be able to see for a while is the ceiling of the ICU."

Cassidy balked and scoffed. "For someone who _hates _her, that was awfully _protective_." He stood up, preparing to interrogate suspect number one.

Elliot shouted, "I _don't_ hate her!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Right," Munch said. "The new fad in welcoming someone into your circle of friends is constant bickering and refusing to make eye contact." He walked into the interrogation room, Cassidy following close behind him.

"Christ," Olivia muttered. "Both of these dirtbags knew her, they were both at the cafe, they both have priors for assault, and they were both at her table, at different times, during the night. Hell," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe they both did it."

Elliot looked up at her from his desk, gulping as his eyes traveled down her legs to those heels that really did make her ass look amazing. "This is fucking ridiculous," he muttered, thinking about how gorgeous she was and how badly he wanted her to himself. It was ridiculous that he couldn't control himself around her.

"Oh, you have a better theory?" Olivia spat. She heard him, and misunderstood.

"No, Benson, I didn't mean that I thought...ya know, forget it. You're not gonna believe me." He squeezed the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to think of unpleasant things like scorpions, his grandmother in a bikini, the sound of his wife's voice. That one did it. He looked up and Olivia was sneering at him, and all of that concentration to get rid of his hard-on went out the window. He was lost to her again. "What?" he asked, huffing, throwing his hands up.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. You don't wanna talk it out, fine. We'll just spend the next fourteen years at each others throats, because I'm _not_ going anywhere, El...liot." She didn't know why she felt compelled to give him a nickname. She tossed him the second file. "Find something that tells you _he_ didn't do it."

He put the file down, stood up and walked quickly to the coffee pot, passing Olivia, smelling something familiar wafting off of her as the breeze from his gait carried her scent to him. It was her signature vanilla and lavender, but it also smelled like...him? He shook his head and walked over to Olivia after he poured his coffee, he stood next to her, the proximity driving them both mad.

"What?" she asked, without looking up from the file.

"Are you wearing _cologne_?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. She looked up from her file. Shit. She hadn't thought that he'd be able to tell since he was wearing it, too. Her head turned, slowly, toward him. She wasn't gonna fall into the trap he had set for her. She wasn't going to admit she had a _weakness_ for him, and she wasn't going to admit that she was embarrassed as hell right now. "Why are you _smelling_ me, Stabler?" He smirked, his resolve was fading, and when she looked at him like that, it was near impossible to hold himself back. He turned to face her completely, asking "Do you always answer a question with a question?" She shook her head and shifted her jaw. She crossed her ankles. "Do you always ask such stupid questions?" she asked. Before he could retaliate, his cell rang. Still staring into her eyes, the tension rising in every part of his body, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Stabler. No, Kathy, we're stuck here for at least another hour."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, he was on the phone with his wife, while gazing into _her_ eyes, and his eyes were filled with raging desire for _her_. That was bad, right? But, it felt so damn _good_. She felt powerful. She decided that, while no one was looking, she could stare right back. Her eyes narrowed, they darkened a whole shade as her arousal heightened, the longer she stared into his eyes, the more she wanted him. She saw his darken and narrow, too, and she cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Elliot cleared his throat. "What? No, Kathy, I'm not going to feel like talking about it when I get home. Because," he said, trying to ignore how badly he needed Olivia right now, how badly he wanted to press his lips to hers and take her over the desks they shared. "I don't really want to talk to _you_." Olivia's eyes widened. She dropped her jaw. He snapped his phone shut, slid it back in his pocket and glared at the wonton woman in front of him. "You're such a fucking tease, Olivia."

"_How_ was I teasing you?" she asked, her eyes relaxing, but her voice still cold, tense. "What the hell were you just doing with your eyes?" he asked, his left eyebrow arching, licking his lips. "_Looking_ at you," she said, her smirk coming back in full force. "It's still _your_ move, Elliot. I never said I'd stop you." He felt himself move closer to her, closer, he was only a breath away, every hair on both of their bodies stood on end, his lips were so close to hers, just one more second and they'd be kissing. He moved, his lips barely brushing hers, when they heard their captain's doorknob turning. Olivia jumped back a solid three feet.

"How far did you get?" the commanding officer asked. He saw the wide-eyed, exasperated expressions on his detectives faces. "On suspect comparison?" Captain Cragen asked.

Olivia folded her arms. "I think they could have teamed up, they both could have done it. Elliot, however, thinks it's, what did you say? Fucking ridiculous?"

Elliot fumed. "Jesus, Liv! That wasn't directed...it was not a response to you..." Olivia cut him off. "Then who the hell were you talking to? Because, I was the only one here, El! And did you just call me..."

"Guys! Dammit! Just go find a dark corner, screw each other silly and shut the fuck up!" Cassidy yelled, coming out of the pit.

Elliot and Olivia glared at him. "Excuse me?" Olivia seethed.

Cassidy rolled his eyes. "I have never seen anyone go after each other the way you two do, unless they haven't gotten laid in a while. So, Stabler, go home and sleep with your wife, I'll gladly help Benson with _her _little situation, or the both of you, go do it _together_, because you're seriously pissing the rest of us off."

"Cassidy," Olivia said, walking toward him and pulling him toward her by the collar, "I think the only one here with a little situation is you. If you ever speak to me or my partner like that again I will rip your _little situation_ off, toss it a blender and make you drink it, got it?" She wound his collar tighter around her hand, cutting off his air supply just a bit. "And if I ever _do_ catch you staring at my legs or my ass, you'll have to deal with me _and_ Elliot." She dropped him to the floor and picked up her file, reading it as if nothing had happened.

* * *

She was pacing back and forth, in stockinged feet and her dress. Her shoes had started to hurt around midnight, so she took them off and set them on Elliot's chair, along with her sweatshirt. He went home hours ago, so he wouldn't mind. She kept glancing at the warm cotton pullover, thankful that it still smelled like Elliot. The scent was fading though. She plopped the file down on her desk, picked up the hoodie, closed her eyes and buried her nose into the material, inhaling deeply.

"That's good shit, isn't it?"

The voice startled her and she snapped her head around, her eyes landing on Elliot, in the doorway, in his own sweats. "Uh, yeah. Smells good." She dropped the sweatshirt and whipped the file back into her hands and began to read. "Why are you still here?" he asked, picking up her heels and hoodie from his seat, looking at them for a moment before putting them down on the floor and sitting in his desk. "Working," she mumbled, picking up a black marker and heading over to the white-board. "Why are you _back_?"

"Oh, ya know. Couldn't sleep. Went downstairs. Had a midnight snack. Thought about you." He chuckled when the marker dropped out of her hands and she turned around, stunned. "I can't _stop_ thinking about you. I needed a place to go, away from my wife, so I came back here. Bunk four up in the cribs has molded itself to my body, I spend so many nights on it."

Olivia was still silent. Her brain was still stuck on "Thought about you." She took a step forward. "What exactly did you have to eat during your midnight kitchen raid? It might have made you crazy," she said.

"No, Liv. _You_ make me crazy." He got out of his chair and walked steadily over to her. "Do you know what it's like when the woman of your dreams is a walking nightmare?" he asked. He ran his hand down her bare arm. "Do you feel that? The heat? The energy? The damn tension we cause for each other?" He skimmed his fingertips back up, lightly grazing his nails along her skin. "What about that, Liv? Do you feel _that_? The _pain _caused by not being able to do anything about it? We don't yell at each other to hurt each other. We yell at each other to _stop_ the pain we _already_ feel, mask it. We think that if we can't love each other we have to hate each other, and I have no idea why because I know almost nothing about you, you know less about me, other than what we've let slip here and there during mindless conversations between cases." He grabbed her arm, then, and whispered harshly, gazing into her eyes again. "You are my fucking _apple_. My forbidden fruit. For the last week I have been begging, pleading and praying for the Lord above to lead me not into temptation, but temptation is _doing _the _leading_, Benson."

"If I'm the apple then I guess that makes you Adam," Olivia said, running her hand up his arm, instantly feeling everything Elliot had just described. She grabbed him and pulled him tightly to her. "I'm not big on religion, El, I forget. _When_ does Adam _bite_ the _fucking_ apple?" She looked into his eyes, searching for something, _anything_ that would tell her he didn't want her, he didn't want _this_, and she would stop. Everything she found in his eyes told her this was _exactly_ what he wanted. She bucked her hips into his and they both sighed and groaned. "The only thing I remember is that after he finally bites the apple he looks down and realizes he's _naked_." She chuckled. "Of course, he _was_ naked _before_ he bit the apple," she quipped.

"God, Liv," he panted, wrapping an arm around her. "I want to _bite_ you," he said through gritted teeth and closed eyes, "So badly, but I can't do that to..."

"Kathy," she said, backing up. "I know."

Elliot pulled her back to him, roughly. "I don't give a rat's ass about Kathy's feeling's. I can't do that to _you_. I'm not going to make you some _thing_ on the _side _because I couldn't keep it in my pants long enough to get a legal separation. I promise you, soon, _we_ will _happen_. You'll know when."

"How?" she asked. "Can't really say, 'Hey, Olivia, I left my wife, we can fuck now' in the middle of the bullpen during work." She was still clutching onto him, finding herself growing used to the feeling of being in his arms.

"You'll just _know_. And I would never _fuck_ you, Liv. It would be _more_ than that." He ran his hand back down her arm and pulled her toward the cribs. "We are going up here, and you are staying as far away from me as possible so that I don't cave and jump you. Also, I don't wanna ruin the fact that we haven't yelled at each other in twenty minutes. We are going to talk. Really _talk_." He opened the door and held it open as she stepped inside. "I wanna know you, Liv. I wanna know everything."

"Only if you tell me everything about you," Olivia said, knowing that _telling_ him everything could _change_ everything.

**A/N: What do they talk about? How does Olivia know when Elliot gets his separation? Will they stop bickering and fighting at work after their heart-to-heart? Maybe, if you'd like a part 3...**


	3. Eve

**A/N: How long were they in the cribs talking? What did they talk about? How does he tell Olivia he walked out on Kathy? Read on, loyal ones…**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story, narrative, dialogue and any other written intellectual property**.

Elliot had gone over what he was going to say to her a thousand times, but he still found himself getting nervous. No matter what he said, no matter how he said it, it would end with screaming. _Her _screaming. _His_ name. Over and over again. The smirk that lingered on his lips faded when he saw how she looked when she came into work.

Olivia walked into the bullpen, rubbing her eyes, wearing what had become her trademark work attire: a feminine cut suit, tailored to hug her body perfectly, with a brightly colored cotton button-down shirt, and heeled boots. Elliot swooned when she walked through the doors. It had been a week since they pulled an all-nighter in the cribs. Not working. Talking. Five hours of uncensored, uninhibited, honest, open conversation. Elliot went first, telling her everything about his parents, sucky childhood, the Marines, his bullshit marriage, his children and the facet that he had fallen hopelessly in love-slash-lust with his new partner. She followed his saga up with her own Lifetime movie of the week treatment. She worked backwards, starting with her intense desire for this new guy at work, then her years at the academy, then her four years at Siena College, then her shitty life in high-school, her teen years and youth spent with an abusive, alcoholic mother, and ending with the entire reason for her existence. She told him about her mother's rape and how she was blamed for everything that had gone wrong in her mother's life, _she_ was the reason her mother drank. Elliot, the saint, told her that it was absolutely not true, but she ddin't believe him. She cried. She _hated _that she cried. She couldn't _take_ that she cried, so she left. Ran out of the cribs, down to the bullpen, grabbed her shit and took the hell off.

It had been _a week_, and only one thing had changed. They still got on each other's last nerve, only they did it with more compassion, more genuine concern, and to their own dismay, actual _love_. Today, something would change, though. It _had_ to, because Cragen was about to split up the _only_ team that was able to close _any_ cases simply because they couldn't stop fighting. Olivia plopped a cup of commercially-grown coffee on Elliot's desk. He peered up at her, her custom-cut blazer hugging her torso, making him ache for her, as she sipped from her own green-and-white cup. "Think of it as a peace offering," she muttered as she sat in her own seat. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you put cyanide in it?" he asked, smirking.

He noticed, then, that she looked kind of bad today. Beautiful, but _bad_. As if she either hadn't slept or did so on a bed of needles. "No," she said, rubbing her left eye. "I just…don't want to fight with you anymore. At least, not _today_." She looked over at him after she stopped rubbing her eye, and she pressed her lips together. He was the most infuriating man on the planet, looking at her like that, with those sapphires of his, that half-grin on his lips, as if he really _gave _a shit, making her desperate for him. "What?" she asked, knowing he was thinking _something_ with that look on his face.

"What's wrong, Liv?" He sounded so worried. So scared that something was the matter with her. It made her heart stop.

She shook her head. "Where are we with Campbell? Did he plea out? Is he taking a deal?" She flipped through papers and files on her desk with one hand as she sipped her coffee with the other.

"Liv," Elliot said, more sternly. "What's _wrong_?" It was demanding this time. A command. Not a question.

She sighed. "I had to drive to fucking Trenton, New Jersey last night to pick up my drunken mother. How she even_ got_ there, I'll never know. Christ! Driving under the influence, driving without a license, public intoxication," she listed as her head dropped into her hands. "The first thing she said when they slapped the cuffs on her was, 'My daughter's a cop.' I'm only fucking _important_ to her when she's _plastered_, El. She didn't even _thank _me. I get all the way down there and she says, 'What the hell took you so long?' She passed out in the car on the drive home, thank God. I don't think I could have listened to her bitch and moan for two hours. I had to drag her into her apartment, in _Queens_, in the _dark_, by _myself._ By the time I got home it was fucking five o'clock, so I just hopped in the shower and came here. I hope she wakes up with the worst fucking hangover of her _life_." Olivia chugged the rest of her coffee, unaware that Elliot had reached across the desk and grabbed a hold of her hand at some point during that story.

"God, Liv. I'm sorry. Why didn't you call me? I would have come with you. You shouldn't have had to drive all that way and go through all of that by yourself," Elliot said, absentmindedly stroking the side of her hand with his thumb. She looked down, then, and yanked her hand out of his. "Well," she said, "For one thing, since when do we have the type of relationship where I can call you for personal shit? For another, I didn't really think your wife would have appreciated you leaving in the middle of the night to help the partner you don't get along with, for intense emotional reasons, pick up her alcoholic mother from a jail in Jersey."

"You can call me _anytime_. For _anything_. And, um, Kathy wouldn't have minded, Liv," he said with a smirk. "She wouldn't have even _known_ I was gone."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant, but shook it off. "Also, I don't want you to meet my mother. I _really_ don't want you to meet her when she's _drunk_."

Cragen came out of his office. "Benson, Stabler, this is your last shot. Make it through this day without trying to kill each other, or I'm switching one of you with Cassidy."

"It was nice working with you, Munch," Cassidy said, chuckling.

Olivia glared at Cassidy, stopping the man's laughter, then turned to look at her captain. "Cap, look, I take full responsibility for the last two weeks. I was a little tense, I guess, being in a new place with a new partner. No more yelling." Elliot balked and scoffed. "Hey, no, Liv," he said holding up a hand. "I'm just as much at fault as you are. I didn't have to yell at you either, you know. No more yelling from me."

"Good," Cragen said. "You can start proving it to me right now. You got a vic at Mercy General. Go."

* * *

"But, Cap…that could be hours from…you said we needed to…okay, fine. I guess we'll wait. We'll send a uniform over to Warner with the rape kit. Thanks," Olivia said, snapping her phone shut with a huff. "Cragen wants us to wait here until she _wakes up_."

Elliot shrugged. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"What? No, not really," she said. "I can't believe that you…where are you going?"

"Well, _Snow White_ isn't waking up within the next _five minutes_, is she? I'm going to see if I can find something to eat. I'll be right back," Elliot said, walking down the hall. She sat in his vacated seat, basking in the warmth his body had left behind. She watched him fade and finally turn left, out of sight, and her eyes closed. She was instantly thinking about everything that was _wrong_ with him. The way the veins in his neck throbbed when he was angry made her curious as to whether or not they would do the same thing when he fucked her. She crossed her legs, made a soft moaning sound, and sunk lower in the chair. She thought again. About how the way he hit things and threw chairs around during interrogations made her wonder if he would handle _her_ that roughly, or if those strong, powerful arms could be gentle, loving, and maybe even safe. And that night of mind-blowing conversation proved he had a soul, a _beautiful _one. He had a sensitive side, like a real man should. She had also felt _him_, twice, and _he_ was thick, long, and hard. He was _everything_ she imagined he would be from the moment they were introduced, and everything he _was_ when she dreamed and fantasized of him, like she was about to do right now, since she was falling asleep in her chair.

"Liv," he said hitting her in the shoulder. She shot up, looked around, blinked twice and then focused on him. Christ, she was fucking dripping from the mere _thought _of him and now he was _sitting_ next to her, looking at her, smirking, making it worse. "Did you fall asleep on me?"

"I wish," she said before she could stop herself. She froze, closed her eyes and waited for a response. She heard a low, evil chuckle. "I said it before, El. You're a _cocky_ bastard."

"I think you have _an idea_, Liv," he said, low, close to her ear. "Here." He handed her a pear and a bottle of water.

She raised an eyebrow. "A pear?"

"Well, we're in a hospital not a restaurant, Liv. The coffee shop didn't have anything that looked edible except for the _fruit_." He bit into a juicy, red apple as he held her gaze.

"Thanks for thinking of me, but I don't like pears, El. Gimme a bite of the apple, though." She held out her hand to make the trade but he smirked as he chewed, laughing. "Oh, no. The apple is all _mine_, Benson," he said, taking another bite. "And, ya know, now that I _have _the _apple_, I'm...not...sharing." he wiggle dthe fruit in front of her, taunting her, teasing her.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him. "Jesus, Elliot. It's just a fucking apple."

"Nah," he said, licking his lips, deliberately looking at her. "It's _special_." He leaned back in the chair, put his arms up and back, rested one leg on his other knee and kept chomping on his apple, chuckling as he looked at her.

"What the hell could be so damn special about an app…" she paused, her left eyebrow raised to impossible heights, and she smirked, slowly, realizing what he was doing. What he was trying to _tell _her. He'd left. He was _allowed_ to _bite_ the _apple_. "Oh, hello, _Adam_," she said, seductively.

Smirking at her, Elliot tossed her the apple. Olivia looked at the apple, held it her hands for a moment, turning it around, as if contemplating his offer. She looked up at him, stared into his eyes as she lifted the apple to her mouth and bit slowly, seductively. The juice from the delectable fruit ran from the corner of her lip down her chin. Elliot leaned forward, smirking, and slowly licked the falling droplet, back up to her lips, before planting a very chaste kiss on her closed mouth, which was frozen in mid-chew. He, then, lifted her hand, still holding the fruit, to his mouth, and bit. With a mouth full of their _formerly_ forbidden fruit, he said, "Welcome to Paradise, _Eve_."

**A/N: Oh, the humanity! The tension! Will it ever end? Perhaps. Review?!?**


	4. Serpent

**A/N: How long will the tension last until they snap? Or, have they**_** already**_** snapped?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story, narrative, dialogue and any other written intellectual property**.

"Everyone has the fantasy of losing their virginity to the perfect person at Prom. Somehow, though, I don't think this is what _she_ had in mind," Olivia said as she watched the stretcher wheel the teenager into an ambulance. She turned to an officer to her left. "Witnesses? Suspects?"

"Detective, you have a high school gymnasium full of 'em," the uniformed cop said.

"Thanks. I'll let your superior you how _well_ you did _your _job," she muttered sarcastically as she stepped into the brick building. Elliot smirked, following behind her. "Prom. The night that ruined my life," he said coldly.

Olivia smirked, turning toward him. "They dump a bucket of pig's blood on you or something?"

"No, it was the night my daughter was, uh, conceived. The night that forced me to marry Kathy. Thank God _that's_ almost over," he shuddered. "What stereotypical tragedy happened at _your_ prom?"

Olivia shrugged, "You know, the one where the girl gets all dressed up and waits for Mr. Perfect but then can't go to Prom because her mother came downstairs in a drunken rage, kicked Mr. Perfect out of the house then beat the girl in the pretty dress within an inch of her life, then ripped up said pretty dress? _That _one." She sighed as she walked into the gym, looking around at the decorations and shocked prom-goers. "I _really_ liked that dress."

"Damn, Liv," Elliot said, running his hand down her back.

"You might not want to touch me, Elliot. Bad things can happen at Prom._ Very_ bad things," she turned, slightly, and looked at him over her shoulder with a gleam in her eye. A wicked one. "We have people to talk to."

* * *

"Oh, give me a break, El. That is the most machismo thing I have _ever_ heard you say!" Olivia yelled, storming into the bullpen. Elliot followed her, yelling just as loudly. "Come on, Liv! You heard _five_ different people say she was leading him on! He did what she _wanted _him to do, and she got _scared_! Sometimes you're so damn _eager_ to side with the vic that you can't see them _become_ the _perp_!"

Olivia scoffed. "Stabler, I swear to God you are the most..."

"What the hell happened to _'no more yelling_,' guys?" Cragen boomed. "Take it upstairs! Don't come back down until you can _be civil_ to each other!"

Olivia huffed as she threw her jacket on her chair and stormed up to the cribs. "We'll be up here for the next ten years! Or, maybe I'll just kill him!"

Elliot followed her just as angrily. "Oh, you're a real _gem_, Benson. If you weren't so damn _sympathetic_ you'd be _agreeing_ with me. Think like a _detective_, instead of like a _woman_!" he yelled, slamming the door to the bunkroom behind him. "Excuse me?" she said, crossing her arms.

He turned to look at Olivia, then he smirked, as he said, "A fucking incredible, beautiful, sexy woman." He threw Olivia up against the wall and slanted his mouth over hers. The kiss was strong, heated, desperate. She clutched the back of his head, pulling his hair. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to open up to him, and when she did, the universe imploded. She tasted like sweet vanilla and mint and he tasted like cinnamon and coffee. She moaned, and chuckled, and then moaned again, right into his mouth and the vibrations, mixed with the fierceness of their kiss, made them need _more_.

She ran her hands down his body from the back of his head to his ass, and she squeezed, pulling him toward her body, pressing him into her sensitive, excited pelvis, and she rocked her hips into him. It was his turn to moan. He trailed his fingers along her waistline, then slid the zipper down. He shoved both hands into her pants and pushed them down, unceremoniously, and smirked against her lips when he heard them plop lightly to the floor. He pulled himself away from her, breaking their kiss, panting. He lowered himself, in front of her, and gripped the sides of her panties, sliding them down gently as _he _moved_ with_ them. He laid them gently at her feet as he looked up at her. He winked. She smirked, ragged breathing and gasping notwithstanding, and ran her hands through his hair. He gripped her thighs, one hand on either side of her body, and pulled her toward him, still on his knees in front of her. He kissed, bit, licked his way up her legs, and finally trailed his tongue up her dripping slit. He groaned in pleasure at her taste, and licked again, harder and deeper. Her head dropped back, hitting the wall behind her. "Holy fucking shit, Elliot," she yelled, knowing they could hear her downstairs. She bit her lip, pressing her mouth shut tightly, as he continued licking up and down, sometimes in circular motions, and when he shoved his tongue into her core, she writhed, wriggled and made the most spectacular noise. Elliot lapped up everything she was giving him, then he latched himself onto the rounded bit of nerves he had discovered and he sucked, directly on it, until her knees buckled. He caught her, keeping her right where she was, still sucking on her clit, and he heard her squeak and yelp. He chuckled. A low, evil, laugh. As he rose to his feet, slowly sliding up her spent body, he let his fingertips graze her juicy center, and she backed up. She was sensitive at the moment, but Elliot didn't care, he had her up against the wall, where could she really go?

He pressed against her, holding her still, and slid his right ring finger into her as his thumb grazed her hyper-aware clit. She grimaced, in a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure, and let out a sobbing moan. She grabbed his belt with her hands, pulling it roughly out of the loops and she ripped open his button-fly. He added another finger, thrust his digits in deep and fast, and he laughed when her eyes rolled behind her head. He bent his head, leaning toward her, and kissed her, sloppily and passionately. There was nothing _clean_ about what they were doing. As his pants fell around his ankles, he thumbed her clit again and she screamed softly into his mouth. She gripped his dick, delicately, and ran her fingers up and down the sides, her fingernail dipping slightly into the tiny slit at the head. He growled, biting her lip. "Oh, fuck, Liv," he said. The first words he had spoken since they began this tryst. She wrapped her hand around him and, instead of stroking like he thought she would, she moved him, guided him, until she, with her free hand, took his hand away from her throbbing core and replaced it with his shaft. She brought his hand up to eye-level as she ran his cock up her folds. He shivered, his eyes drifted shut, and his soul cried.

He opened his eyes, wide, when he felt one of his fingers being sucked, by her. She had her eyes locked onto him in a penetrating gaze. She ran her tongue around his finger one last time and moaned as she tasted herself on his skin before she offered the second finger to him. He took it into his mouth, hungrily, eyes still holding her stare. He licked it clean, then rested his hand on the wall beside her head. Her hand, still grasping his rod, ran up and down his shaft again, then she moved him around her core just a bit. Teasing the head of his ready piston, then she smiled. "Your move," she reminded him.

"Jesus Christ," he said, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her away from the wall and flung them both onto the nearest single bunk, knocking over the lamp and the alarm clock. He ran one hand down to her thigh and pulled her right leg up, wrapping it around his waist, holding it there, caressing her leg and that side of her bottom as he entered her, slowly. He pressed his lips against hers, briefly, then pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Holy shit, baby," he whispered. "You feel incredible," she whispered back, her eyes never blinking. "Keep going," she said, when he stopped. He was really stretching her and he didn't want to push.

He shook his head lightly. "I don't want to hurt..."

"El, I _want_ you. _All_ of you. Please, just _go_," she said, looking into crystal blue orbs and caressing his neck. He pushed into her deeper, hard, in one thrust. "Oh, God Elliot!" She yelled, it came out violent and with a ferocious growl.

* * *

"I can't believe Stabler told her to stop thinking like a _woman_," Munch said. "She won't take _that _lying down."

Cassidy looked up the stairs. "They are _really_ going _at _it up there! All that cursing? And something broke. There was definitely a crash an hour ago. I think she threw the lamp at him."

"Wait," Munch said. "Listen. I think...are they laughing?

* * *

They stopped giggling and Elliot rolled them over. "That was fucking phenomenal," Elliot said, laughing, running his hand up and down Olivia's back. "Worth the wait?"

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, my God, yes. We don't, uh, have to wait until the next time we fight to do that again, do we?"

"Baby, I don't think we'll be getting into another fight for quite some time. However, I _fully_ intend on ravaging you again _tonight_, after work. _And _tomorrow morning. And every night and every morning from now on, and _sometimes_ right after lunch, and all goddamn _day_ on Saturdays," he chuckled, pulling her in for another kiss. She rolled off of him, to his dismay, and started getting dressed. "I think we can be _civil_ to each other now."

"Liv, _I_ think it's only going to get _worse_." Elliot got out of the bed and pulled on his own clothes. "Now that I know what it's like to kiss you," he said as he kissed her. "Touch you," he whispered, poking a finger into her panties and dragging his finger up her slit before zipped her pants. "Taste you," he said, sucking his finger clean. "It's all I'm gonna think about. You're a _drug_, Liv. I'm _addicted _to you."

Olivia blinked, reeling from the arousal his words and brief touch had sparked in her. She pulled up her zipper and winked at him. "Lucky for you I know a dealer who can give you a _great_ price. And, there's a support group if you ever need to quit."

Elliot grabbed her wrist before she opened the door. "I _never_ wanna quit you, Liv." He pulled her in for another kiss when they heard Munch yell up the stairs.

"Hey, Stabler! If Benson hasn't killed you yet, you need to come down here!" Munch's voice rang through the bullpen.

Olivia opened the door and Elliot followed her downstairs. "What is it Munch? Liv and I were finally getting along!"

"Oh," a familiar, nasally, voice said. "_That's_ good. Maybe you'll stop being such a_ jackass_ now and come home?"

"Kathy," Elliot gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The blonde shook her head. "Giving these back to you," she said, handing him a thick envelope. "Unsigned. The separation is fine. You need time and space I'll give you time and space. But, _this_ is taking it too far."

Olivia's eyed closed, her hand shot to her mouth, then ran over her head. Eliot looked down at the envelope in his hand and scoffed, his eyes widening. "Kathy, you can't _do_ this to me," he cried.

"Elliot, I'm not doing _anything_ to you. _You're_ the one who wants to walk out on your family because you can't handle a few arguments. I'm not letting you." Kathy folded her arms.

Elliot gasped and chuckled. "A few little...? Kathy, I came home, _once,_ and you threw a frying pan at me! That's not _little_! I tried to make it work but I _do not_ love you anymore. I _love_ my kids, but I'm not suffering through life with you. You'll be hearing from my lawyer. I'm getting this divorce with or without your _permission_."

"Fine," Kathy said. "But, good luck finding a lawyer who'll grant you a divorce _and_ full custody of the kids, like you so desperately _want_, in less than a year because I'll fight you, tooth and nail, you son of a bitch. Pick up your kids on Saturday." She gave Olivia an evil glare before walking out.

It was silent for a moment. Elliot walked over to his desk, he looked at Olivia and his eyes fell. They had just started something terribly _dangerous_, and now that Kathy wasn't giving up without a fight, Olivia was back to being _untouchable_. Elliot bit his lip, ran his hand through his hair and threw the divorce papers onto his desk. Olivia scoffed, let out a pissed off, smirking, chuckle, and picked up her jacket.

"Where are _you_ going?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Elliot, something _unreadable_ in her eyes. "Well, El, I know that you just fought with your wife, and I'm sorry, but we have work to do. We got a vic-slash-perp in the hospital that needs to tell us what _really _happened in that classroom, then I was thinking maybe we could stop at one of those little corner stores. With the fresh fruit? I've got a sudden craving for _apples_. I know I'm not supposed to have them, but, goddamn it, I really don't care."

"Wait, why can't you have apples?" Cassidy asked, clearly out of the loop.

Olivia laughed, an impish grin on her face, still staring at Elliot, who was looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Oh, uh, someone told me I wasn't _allowed_ to eat them. I couldn't even _look_ at an apple without wondering what it tasted like. Then one day, I bit into the _biggest_, reddest, _juiciest_ apple I could find. You know what they say about forbidden fruit, right?"

"It's _always_ the _sweetest_," Elliot said.

Olivia smirked. "Exactly. Now, even though that _crazy woman_ still tells me I can't have what I _want_," she said, holding Elliot's gaze as he walked toward her, "It isn't _her_ decision anymore. If I want an apple, I'm gonna go get a fucking apple."

"I like the way you think, Liv," Elliot said, winking at her, as he followed her out the door.

"Munch," Cassidy said, looking at the empty doorway.

Munch looked up. "Yeah?"

Cassidy turned toward his partner and gulped. "I think I want to be an apple."

Munch laughed as Cassidy contemplated ways to make Olivia want him. Little did he know, it would take a_ miracle_ to _tempt_ her away from Elliot.

**A/N: Anyone want another chappy? Review?!**


	5. Admission

**A/N: What does Serena pull now? How does it bring Olivia and Elliot closer? Who's trying to tear them apart?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story, narrative, dialogue and any other written intellectual property**

"Shit, Liv," Elliot groaned. He opened his eyes and looked down, the image he was met with was making him lose control. He had imagined those perfect, rosy lips wrapped around his cock so many times in the last three weeks, but seeing them there, _really_ there, was too much too handle. He ran his hands through her hair, wanting to grab her head, thrust into her mouth, move in some way, but he couldn't. He was stunned into stillness, paralyzed by the sensations her mouth was causing to course through his body. She licked slowly up his shaft, took the head of him into her hot mouth, suckled as he moaned, then took as much of his length down her throat as she could. "Jesus, Liv, baby," he cried in a throaty, harsh manner, squeezing his eyes closed, twisting her hair in his hands, he pulled, instinctively, because he knew she wouldn't mind, and she lightly grazed her teeth against his pulsing rod in sultry retaliation.

"Fuck," he seethed, holding her head right where it was. He opened his eyes, and caught her gorgeous brown orbs staring back up at him. Thank god they were in her bed, because this gorgeous creature should _never_ be on her knees for _anyone_, ever. "Liv, baby, stop," he whispered, trying to push her away.

She chuckled, reaching a hand toward his balls, cupping and rolling, sending Elliot into outer-fucking-space. "Baby, shit, I'm gonna...Christ, you need to..." he didn't finish his sentence, because his powerful, sudden, torturous orgasm washed over him. He grunted and cursed as Olivia took everything he gave her, swallowing every last bit. She released his member with a 'pop' and licked her lips. Smiling as she crawled up his body.

"Not bad for a beginner, huh?" she asked, winking. Olivia had never enjoyed oral sex, giving or receiving, until Elliot. He did phenominal things with his tongue and something about him, made her _want_ to suck him off, and she _enjoyed_ the way he tasted. Maybe it was another sign that she was falling in love with him.

Elliot blinked, unable to speak. He did the only thing he could do. He pulled her down to him, roughly, and kissed her, assaulting her mouth with his teeth and his tongue, the taste of himself on her lips and tongue sparking arousal in him, and he sheathed his already-hard-again tool inside of her. She yelped into his mouth, dug her nails into his shoulders and was held still, Elliot's muscular arms and legs wrapping around her, as he thrust upward, hard and deep. Their pelvic bones met with each thrust, the friction attacking her clit, and because she couldn't move, he was relentless. He didn't stop when she came the first time; his motions and ministrations remained continuous, bringing forth another climax almost immediately. Their kiss never broke, their moans, screams, growls and cries were swallowed and muffled, which was good because Olivia's neighbor's were all awake and quite nosy.

Olivia gripped onto Elliot's neck, pulling him tighter toward her, her inner walls clenching yet again, making _three_ to his _two_, and he slowed his thrusts, but made them deeper and harder. When finally he spilled inside of her, she slammed down on him, clamping around him like a wrench. She rocked once more, vibrating and she growled. She tore her lips away from him and threw her head back, riding out the last aftershocks of her most powerful orgasm yet, and he felt her pulsate and throb around him.

"Holy shit, Liv," he said as she finally came down, resting her head on his chest. He was still inside of her; they were too spent to move. "I believe in God, now, Elliot," Olivia said. "I just died. I met the man, and he looks an awful lot like you," she panted. Elliot chuckled. "Well, I'm glad he saw fit to send you back. I'm not finished with you," he said, kissing her gently. "Gimme twenty minutes."

* * *

"You two!" Cragen yelled. "Who _are_ you and what have you done with Benson and Stabler?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"See, right about now, my two best detectives would be screaming and throwing things at each other," Cragen said.

Olivia smirked. "Oh," she said. "Ahhh," she yelled unenthusiastically as she tossed her stapler at Elliot. He caught it, laughing. "Better?" she asked, straight faced.

Cragen chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever you two did, however you decided to control your aggression toward each other, keep doing it. That's an order."

"No problem," Elliot said. "Wasn't planning on stopping, anyway, but we're glad we have your blessing." Cragen walked back into his office. Elliot looked at Olivia, who was smirking, and he chuckled. "We now have direct orders, Liv. We _have _to carry on this illicit, interoffice affair."

Olivia tilted her head. "Doesn't that kinda take the fun out of it?"

"No fucking way," Elliot said scoffing. "I went temporarily _blind_ last night, by the way. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" he teased.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Choose your expressions more carefully, El. I _yell at_ my mother with this mouth, actually." She smirked at her lover then dropped her head to the files she needed to sign.

Cassidy strolled over to their desks and stood there. He sipped his coffee and looked from Olivia to Elliot, then back to Olivia. "What, Cassidy?" Elliot asked. Cassidy smiled. "Just hanging out. Hey, I have a question," Cassidy said, "Elliot, we all know _you're_ married. Olivia, are _you_ married? Dating? Single? Do you wanna be?"

"I'm a nun, Cassidy," Olivia said, not looking up from her paperwork. "Made sweet love to _God_ last night." She smirked as she heard Elliot laugh, heartily, at their little inside joke.

"Funny, Benson. Seriously, what goes on in that love life of yours?" Cassidy asked, sipping from his mug.

Olivia looked at Elliot smirked, licked her lips, and looked at Cassidy. "Okay, this one's multiple choice. Am I: A, technically single but incredibly _not_ interested in you; B, having a torrid, erotic, lustful, passionate and romantic affair with an older, married man; C, dating a cop; or D, all of the above?"

Cassidy lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. "I'm gonna go with C. You would totally be _interested_ in me if you were single, and you aren't the type to have an affair, Benson. You're too good. Too nice. Too moral. Though, all those adjectives made it sound like a damn good affair," he said with a laugh as he walked away.

"Oh, how wrong you are, Cassidy," Olivia said, causing Cassidy to spit his coffee out and stare, shocked at her. "So it's A?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork.

Elliot stared at her, smirking. "Okay, I give. If it wasn't C or A, then what was the real answer?"

Olivia lowered her voice. "All of the above. Technically, you're still married, and technically, I'm single," she said with a shrug. "The definition of single is, simply, 'not married'. I don't remember any wedding, and I know I don't drink _that _much."

"I'm not married, I'm legally separated and getting a divorce. But, Liv, you have this way of making me laugh, and smile, like no one else," he said with a chuckle. He was going to say something else, something rather important, when Cragen came out of his office. He walked over to Olivia's desk and lowered his voice. "Benson, I've got the Hartford Sherrif on the phone. You're mother's been arrested in Connecticut. They're willing to drop the charges, under the circumstances, but you need to go get her. She's, um, she's..."

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I _know _what she _is_." She grabbed her jacket and got up.

"Cap!" Elliot yelled. "She's not going alone!"

"Yeah," Cragen said. "Go with her."

* * *

"Ninety-five fucking miles! Why the hell would she take a goddamn train to fucking Connecticut? She doesn't know anyone in Connecticut!" Olivia yelled as they sped down the highway.

Elliot ran a hand down her arm. "Baby, calm down. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"I have half a mind to leave her there, ya know. She's just gonna yell at me for taking too damn long, or she's gonna yell because I brought the wrong color car, or because I just _exist_!" She ran a hand through her hair as she changed lanes. "You didn't have to come with me. I told you I don't want you to..."

He cut her off. "Liv, I want you. That means I want _all_ of you, including your lost, drunken mother. I will drive with you to _Hawaii_ to get her if we have to."

She smirked. "You can't drive to Hawaii." She let out a small laugh. "It's an island! A bunch of islands, actually."

"Ha! That, on your face, is a smirk, an _almost_ smile. And you laughed! That was my goal," he said with a chuckle.

"I love you, El," she said, before she could think, and then her eyes closed briefly, she gripped the steering wheel harder and stepped on the gas. "Ya know, for coming with me."

Elliot's eyes twinkled and he ran his hand through her hair. "I love you, too, Liv. Why do you think I'm here?"

Olivia shook her head. Her smile faded. The rest of the hour and half drive was silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry _I _had to see that," Olivia said, tossing her keys onto the coffee table. "She won't remember who you are the next time she sees you, you know that, right? I wish I was that lucky. She'll _never_ fucking forget me."

"Hey," Elliot said, spinning her around to face him. "No one who meets you, for a single second, could forget you. Your mother has a problem. You've tried to help her, but she's a grown woman, Liv. She's gonna keep signing herself out of rehab, and you can't stop her, you can't control her. It sucks, but it is not your fault. In any way. Your birth is not why she drinks, baby."

Olivia simpered. "My _conception_ is," she said, pulling out of Elliot's hold. She walked over to the couch and plopped on it, ungracefully, kicked off her shoes and pulled her knees up to her chin. She hated nights like this, and she hated that, now, there was someone here to witness it. Someone she was so damn tempted to let in, to let _love_ her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Elliot sat next to her, and reached for her hand. "Liv," he said softly. "Why did you shut down when I told you I love you?"

She pulled her hand away from him, noticed that the red light was blinking on her answering machine and went to get up to play the message but Elliot stopped her. "Answer me," he said, holding, but not squeezing, her arm. She sighed, turned around and rolled her eyes. She licked her lips, biting her bottom one and she said, "No one's ever said it to me before. I wasn't expecting it from _you_. I _certainly_ wasn't expecting it after only knowing each other for three weeks, two and a half of which we spent at each others throats."

"You don't think I can know that I love you, yet?" he asked. "You said it to me, so that means _you _know. What makes you think _I _can't?"

"Okay, I am not even sure how that happened, El. It just slipped out. I wasn't planning on _saying_ it. And it's not that I don't think you can _know_ you love me, it's that I don't think you _can_ _love_ me. Period." She sat on the edge of her coffee table. "Besides amazing sex, isn't..."

"Liv, you think all we are is sex? No one's ever told you they love you, then it sucks for them, but that's great for me because I got to be the _first_, and hopefully the _only_ one. But, for you to think that what we've got...yeah, the sex is pretty damn _earth-shattering_, but I am falling head-over-heels in love with everything else about you. Your honesty, your compassion, your wit, your unwillingness to compromise. Liv, your past makes you who you are and you shouldn't be ashamed of it because I'm incredibly proud of what you've come from, who you've become as a result. Three weeks is short in theory, but think about it, Liv! We know everything about each other. You know things about me my _ex_-wife doesn't even know. I was drawn to you, instantly, and there was something there from the moment we met. You feel the same way and you know I'm right." Elliot smiled at her, and he was surprised and relieved to see her smile back.

"I'm not _falling_ in love with you," Olivia said. Elliot's smile faded, and he looked confused as Olivia pulled him into a sweet, loving kiss. "I already _have _fallen in love with you. You are the first person who hasn't run, or hated me, after finding out all the horrible shit about me, and you just met and got hit by my mother. You helped me drag her drunk ass up into her apartment. You didn't push me to talk about it like every other person, and you didn't stop me from punching the door on the way into my building. You're _always_ so passionate and when your temper flares it's scary and sexy and you exude this strength and heat that I just can't explain. I love everything about you, even the parts that piss me off. What I love the most is that you _get_ me, El. I don't know how, but you get me. So, if you want me, you got me." She kissed him again, slowly deepening the kiss. "I want you," he whispered.

Her phone rang, but she was too busy ripping Elliot's shirt off to care. He ran his hands over her body, pulling her sweater over her head as the phone rang again. They struggled to get each other out of their matching black slacks, the phone still ringing, and when Olivia yanked down Elliot's boxers, the machine picked up. They listened to Olivia's outgoing message play as Elliot slipped into her, pushing through her tightness, thrusting deeply. "God, Liv, I love you."

"Shit, I love you," Olivia cried as they heard the beep of the machine.

Kathy's voice echoed through the room. "Elliot, if you're there, pick up the bitch's phone. I called you at work, eight times, and they told me you went with your partner to Connecticut. You had a case in Connecticut? I got a call from your lawyer. How the hell did you find a judge who's willing to entertain this crazy divorce idea of yours? He's willing to give you full custody? Damn it, Elliot! Come the fuck home!" They heard a loud click. There was a moment of silence and the phone rang again.

"Fuck, El," Olivia shouted as Elliot flipped her over onto the couch, shoving into her faster, deeper, harder. He ran his hand down her stomach and came to rest where their bodies were joined, and he thumbed her clit, manically. "Come for me, Liv," he demanded as he leaned over, kissed her greedily and pinched her clit. He sped up, moving into her harder, nibbling on her ear. "I love you, Liv. Come for me, baby." She arched her back and growled lowly, "I love you," as she clenched around him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back up to him, holding her close to him and kissed her passionately. He thrust four more times, slow and deep, and they both moaned as they came, together, and then heard the machine beep again.

"Hey, Olivia, It's Brian. Cassidy. From work. You knew that. You didn't answer your cell phone so I looked your home phone number up in the system, I hope you don't mind. That multiple choice question was unfair, you don't _know_ if your interested in me or not. So, I know that fraternization between detectives is highly frowned upon, but, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, get dinner or something sometime this week after work. It wouldn't be a date, unless you wanted it to be. Okay, uh, call me back, or don't. I'll see you tomorrow."

A twisted mess of sweat and jellied flesh, Olivia and Elliot chuckled. "So," Elliot said, propping himself up on his elbows. "You gonna go to dinner with Cassidy?"

"You gonna go home to your wife?" Olivia asked him, raising her eyebrow.

Elliot got a good grip on her and flipped them over, saying, "Damn it, Liv! You're answering questions with questions again!"

"You're asking really stupid questions again," she quipped. "We really can't stop fighting, can we?"

"Nope," he said, raising his head to kiss her. "I love fighting with you. Make-up sex, baby, is fantastic," he joked, pulling her in for another sweet kiss. They remained, locked in a passionate embrace, losing the battle with temptation, and they could only hope that, soon, it would be a battle they would no longer have to fight. Someone, somewhere, was, at that moment, working very hard to make sure that didn't happen.

**A/N: How did Kathy get Olivia's number? What is she telling her lawyer? What happens with their next case that pits them against each other, in a couple different ways? REVIEW to find out! **


	6. Precarious

**A/N: What is Kathy up to? What's wrong with Cassidy? The new case sends Olivia and Elliot into dangerous territory; when they fight, it only leads to one thing. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and characters. TStabler© owns this story, narrative, dialogue and any other written intellectual property**

Elliot and Olivia were the first ones in the squadroom, he had made coffee and she had finished some paperwork. They were sitting at their desks, chatting, when Elliot cleared his throat. "So, I, uh, called Kathy."

"Okay," Olivia said, an unasked question in her voice and her eyes. Elliot answered, verbally. "I had to know how she got your number. She said her lawyer gave it to her. I called my lawyer to to ask how her lawyer got it, and he told me that she's got a chance at making a case against me. Not for the divorce, but for custody of my kids. Liv, she told them she thinks I was having an affair before we separated. We weren't, and we can prove that, but even just the claim..."

"El," Olivia said, "It's fine. I'm pretty sure I can keep my hands to myself until your hearing. If anyone asks, I've never so much as shaken your damn hand. The entire unit thinks we hate each other, anyway, so her claim will never fly. It's gonna be okay." She sipped her coffee and signed her last DD5 just as Cragen walked in.

The captain sighed, walked over to them and handed them each a folder. "I'm glad you two are here early. You have a new case. Undercover. You'll enjoy it." He smirked as the two detectives opened their files.

"Cap," Elliot said. "I've got a custody hearing in a week, I can't go on a _five-day_ undercover op! Kathy will have her lawyer all over this, calling me an unfit father for leaving..."

Cragen interrupted him. "I can call both lawyers, explain, and get your hearing pushed back, but if you'd rather I send Benson there with Cassidy..."

Elliot interrupted him right back. "No! As long as you can cover it with the lawyers, _I _will do this," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't trust Cassidy. Neither does Liv."

"All right," Cragen said with a nod. "Listen. This guy is one sick bastard, but I'm sure you two can get him before he makes you do anything you'll regret. If he does, I assure you, IAB is aware of what might go down and you won't face any consequences. It's an assignment, they know nothing'll be real."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia read the brief and chuckled. "Okay, he's my soon-to-be-ex-husband," Olivia said, disbelieving. "Five day anger-management and counseling seminar to save our marriage. Court-ordered for the sake of our children? Cap, this is…" she was cut off by Elliot's own outburst.

"The therapist's the perp? He forces the couples into precarious situations and puts video-cameras in their rooms? What exactly are we getting into, here, Cap? What kind of precarious situations?" Elliot asked.

Cragen chuckled. "Just fight like hell, a lot, and every once in a while, _pretend_ you're about to rip each other's clothes off," he said. "Catch the loon assaulting someone, or bait him yourself, and nail the prick."

Olivia turned the page in her file. "Hey," she said, "Five days in a ritzy hotel on the precinct's dime? I will pretend to be Stabler's little sister and chase after killer clowns if you want, as long as we can order room service."

"That's what I like to hear, Benson. Your car is picking you up in fifteen minutes," Cragen said.

"Wait, what?" Elliot and Olivia said, together, wide-eyed, looking first at each other, then at Cragen.

Cragen chuckled and shook his head. "Read your files, learn your back-stories and do what you do best. Fight. You're supposed to hate each other, so no acting involved, right? At least, until you have to convince someone you're married. Vice packed luggage for you according to your new identities' lifestyles. We'll keep in touch, every hour on the hour, and you two will never be out of each other's sight. Clear?" Olivia and Elliot nodded as they watched Cragen head into his office.

"Lois and Clark? Are you shitting me?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow at his file.

"Hey, don't complain. Every man wants to be Superman, El," Olivia teased, winking at him. "You got the muscles, the speed, the power, and for five days, you get the name."

"And the girl," he added with a wink of his own.

* * *

The car picked them up, the driver addressing them as Lois and Clark McGuire, and the charade began. "We wouldn't need to be doing this if you could control your temper," Olivia said, snippily, to Elliot as she slid into the car.

"_I'm_ the one with the temper? Oh, I guess since you're a _woman_ you can blame PMS, but really, Lois, no one's on the rag for twelve straight _months!_" Elliot snapped back.

Olivia laughed. "That's rich, Clark. I think you might be confusing me with your mother!"

"Did you just insult my mother?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow. Olivia chuckled, crossed her legs, and ran her hand down her leg, slowly, seductively. She couldn't help it. Fighting with Elliot made her crazy. Even if they were only acting, the tension, the temptation, the raw emotion, that was all real. She smirked, shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Yep. What are you gonna do about it?" She narrowed her eyes, daring him, silently, to do _something_.

Elliot closed his eyes, brought his hand, in a fist, to his face and bit his knuckle. He shook his head and simply said, "Nothing." He raised his darkened eyes and glared at Olivia, then added, "Yet."

The car pulled over and the driver got out, letting "Lois" and "Clark" out of the car, and then he carryied their bags into the _W Hotel_. They checked in, were told to see the event specialist, and Olivia's eyes widened, as she reacted the way "Lois" would have. "There must be some mistake," she declared. "We can not possibly share a room."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. There is only _one_ room registered to a Mr. and Mrs. Clark McGuire. Reservation was made by Doctor Peterson himself," the seminar receptionist said. "If you're serious about trying to save your marriage, he thinks this will help."

Elliot scoffed. "Fine. Just get an extra cot and some blankets up there."

_"You're_ going to sleep on a cot? With your back?" Olivia asked, snidely.

"Ha, no, Lois. _You_ are." Elliot was handed an itinerary and a card-key for their room.

The seminar receptionist smirked at them. "No cot, sorry. Just the one bed. Your luggage will be taken up to your room. You'll notice that you two have a meeting with Doctor Peterson in an hour. Until then, there are several activities and meetings you can attend throughout the hotel. I'm thinking you two will enjoy what's in room three-oh-seven," she said, handing them a pamphlet.

Olivia looked down at the brochure and smirked. "Channeling Your Anger Into Energy: Rough Sex One-Oh-One. Fifty Ways to Make it Hurt So Good," she read. "We'll pass."

"Yeah," Elliot said. "We'll pass _the stairs_ cause we're taking the fucking _elevator_ up to the third floor." He grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her down the hallway, practically throwing her in the lift.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her wrist, "I don't think you _need_ room three-oh-seven, _Clark_. You're rough enough." Elliot chuckled, sending her a wicked glance. "Sorry about that," he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing her wrist gently. He pulled her close. It was a brief tender moment, Elliot shining through his facade, staring deeply into Olivia's brown eyes. She felt her heart flutter. She was about to lean in, _give_ in, and kiss him, but the doors opened. They stepped out, onto the fifth floor, not the third, and found their room. They needed a quiet place to call Cragen, and they needed to sweep for bugs and cameras.

* * *

"Huh," Elliot said, hanging up his phone as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Cassidy called in sick. Guess you not returning any of his calls, and turning him down every time he's asked you out, took its toll on him, _Lois_."

Olivia crawled out from under the bed. "Good," she groaned, getting to her feet. She smoothed out her dress and put an earring in her ear, one that she pretended to look for for the sake of the camera, and said, "No bugs, no mics. Just three cameras. One above the bed and to the left, one in the kitchen facing the counter, and one in the shower head."

"Oh, perfect. Anyplace couples might have sex," Elliot said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Olivia said. "We're in deep shit. I can't keep my hands off of you as it is, but when we fight? Self-control is completely gone."

"I guess this is precarious situation number one, then, baby," Elliot said, stepping aside to let Olivia pass him, but he grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her to the bed and shoved her down. "Big Brother's watching. Fight back," he said through gritted teeth.

Olivia's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh, what now?"

"We're meeting him in twenty minutes. He's probably watching us right now, we gotta give him something to talk to us about," Elliot said, coldly, as he leaped onto the bed on top of her and started to slide her dress up.

Olivia weakened a bit, and she felt her body react to his touch. She knew that "Lois" wouldn't want this right now, so she shoved him off of her and got up, only to be pulled back down, on top of him this time, and he held her there, running his strong hands along her body. She ground her hips into his, and he groaned. "Shit, Liv, a morning of fighting with you and now this. This is torture."

"No, baby," she whispered into his hear, rubbing herself against him a few more times, working him up, getting herself _so_ close. "_This_ is," she spat, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up, kissing him, biting his lip, hard, and letting him fall down to the bed. She got off of him and stormed out of the room. "Holy shit," Elliot said to himself. "We better nail this bastard soon. IAB is gonna think we're _brilliant_ actors."

* * *

Elliot and Olivia, now thoroughly frustrated, stood in front of the room in which Doctor Peterson was holding his meetings, pacing. For the sake of the other people around them, they were having a mindless argument. "We don't need a fucking doctor, Clark," Olivia seethed. "We need better lawyers."

"You really want to end this because we're a bit, I dunno,_ volatile_?" Elliot asked. "I think it _adds_ something to our marriage. Our _angry_ sex, you have to admit, has always been fucking incredible, Lois."

"It isn't fucking incredible, it's incredible _fucking_. There's a difference," she spat, glaring at him. She noticed the man next to Elliot take three steps to the side in fear. She smirked.

"You don't think I love you anymore? Shit, Lois," just as he was about to make Clark seem like a nice guy, the door opened. Olivia and Elliot stole a glance inside as the couple exited the room, and the couple in front of them went in. Olivia's eyes widened and she gasped. "Shit!" Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and pushed a button.

"Did you _see_ that?" Elliot asked, astonished. Olivia nodded and they both snuck away down the hall and ducked into the first door they came to. They didn't realize what room they'd chosen to run into until a couple walked by them, bruised, half-naked. Olivia looked around. "Three-oh-seven," she said, grinning. "Kiss me."

"What?" Elliot asked. "We have to call Cragen, this is not a good time to..."

"I _am_ calling him," she said, cutting him off. "I've got my Bluetooth in, we need to pretend we came into this room for a _reason_, now get over here and kiss me," she said, waiting for Cragen to pick up the phone. Elliot smirked at her, pushed her up against the wall and latched on to her neck. He suckled while she spoke. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she tried to keep her voice steady. "Hey, it's Benson. We have a problem. How'd you know? Well, what are we supposed to...okay, but...yes, sir."

"What?" Elliot asked, getting rougher by the minute, hiking up her dress and grabbing her butt, pulling her toward him, biting, thrusting his hips into her.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "This feels so good. Don't stop."

Elliot ran one hand to the front of her body and squeezed her left breast, kissing her lips and nibbling gently on her tongue. "Not going to. Now, what'd he say?"

"Skip the meeting, but stay. He's sent in backup. Some new guy. They already know about the, uh, Doctor. Cragen wants us to avoid him if we can, but knows that we are in a fuckload of trouble now that he knows we're here. Morales believes the live-feed from the cameras is going directly into his room." She ground her hips into his and he groaned. "Oh. El. God," she whispered, clutching his shoulders.

"So good," he whispered into her ear. "Need more." He reached up her dress and grabbed her panties, about to pull them down when they were rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me," a gruff voice from their left said. "Are you Lois and Clark McGuire?"

Olivia pulled herself together, smoothed out her dress and cleared her throat. "For the next three months, unless this guy's a damn miracle worker."

Elliot barked, "What? Lois, we were just..."

"Caught up in a moment, Clark. Look around. I'd make out with _Hitler_ if he was in this room with me," Olivia said, glowering.

The man looked at Elliot. "Well, I'm supposed to tell you, Mr. McGuire, that the chiropractor you called is here. He's waiting for you in the lobby and he's ready to work your back up," the man said with a nod. He walked out and left them in the dimly lit room, confused.

"Chiropractor?" Elliot said, straightening out his tie.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Work your back up?"

"Backup!" They said, together. They looked at each other, smoothed each other out, gave each other one last, long kiss and headed out into the lobby to meet the man who would keep them as far away from the doctor as possible. Doctor Peterson, however, had plans of his own.

**A/N: Who's their backup? Who's the doctor? How did that messenger know where to find them? If you're tempted to leave a review, I might be tempted to write a new chapter. ;) Or, maybe I already have...**


	7. Therapy

**A/N: Doctor Peterson, I presume? Nope. Guess again, folks. And we meet the man that Cragen sent to help.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf, the lucky man, owns the characters. TStabler© owns everything else: narrative, dialogue and storyline.**

Elliot and Olivia walked toward the man in white, in the lobby, who was waiting for them. Olivia squinted, trying to recognize him, but she had no idea who the hell this guy was.

"Mr. McGuire," the man said, holding out his hand. "I'm ready when you are. We can go to your room, or we have a…"

"Yeah. Our room." Elliot led the man in white to the elevator, making sure Olivia was behind them, and cleared his throat. "Call me Clark. This is my wife, Lois."

"Pleased to meet you," the man in white said, stepping into the lift. The ride was silent, tense. The doors opened and they walked briskly to their hotel room, Elliot swiping his key and pushing open the door. "Okay, there aren't any mics, but there's cameras everywhere." He took off his jacket and got on the bed, face down. "Act like a chiropractor."

"Odofin Tutuola," the man said, pushing down on Elliot's spine. They heard a nice cracking sound as Elliot groaned.

"Um, God bless you?" Olivia said, sarcastically.

He chuckled. "That's my name. You can call me 'Fin'. Cragen sent me in after an eyewitness from the last seminar came forward. She was in the in house all morning with a sketch artist, and when Cragen saw the finished product, he recognized the person in the sketch and flipped. He knew you two were in trouble so he sent me in to, uh, watch your back."

"Could you watch it a little gentler?" Elliot said, as Fin cracked another part of his back. Olivia laughed. "Hey, you keep chuckling over there and I'll _give_ you something to laugh _about_," Elliot threatened.

"I'd like to see you _try it_, Stabler," she spat back.

Fin laughed. "Cragen wasn't kiddin' when he said you two had tension issues." There was a loud knock on the door and they all froze. "I'll get it," Olivia said, walking over. "Be cool guys, you _have_ done this before, haven't you?" she asked with a smirk. She answered the door as Elliot and Fin kept talking.

"So, you two are to avoid the good doctor at all costs. I'll be tailing you from a distance, making sure she doesn't get too close, and we just have to hope we catch her before she gets her hands on you," Fin declared.

"She? You mean 'he.' I think you're mis…" Elliot was interrupted when the door slammed.

Olivia came back into the room. "We don't have to _hope_," she said. "We have a therapy session with Doctor Peterson's assistant." She held up a letter from Dr. Peterson.

"Oh, wonderful," Elliot said, sitting up and rolling his neck. "Are _we_ gonna be the victims, here?" Fin shook his head. "Nah, man. There's a package at the front desk for you, Benson. New earrings. The left one is a bug. I'll be listening to everything. If you're in any kind of danger, I'll get you out of it. But, if it's only a therapy session, with an assistant, it shouldn't be dangerous, right?"

* * *

Olivia had just finished putting her earrings in when the door in front of them swung open. "Hello. You must be the McGuires," a clinical looking redhead said.

Elliot nodded and held out his hand. "Clark. My wife, Lo…"

"I can introduce myself, thanks," Olivia said, snapping. "Lois."

"Well," the redheaded woman said, raising her eyebrows, "We clearly have some things to work on. Come in, please?"

They stepped inside, looked around, and they both noticed the blinking red light in the corners of the room, the cameras. They glanced at each other and Olivia raised her eyebrow. Why the man behind this whole thing would want to watch them_ fight_ was beyond her. Her heart gave a thud when she noticed there weren't any chairs in the room. No furniture at all. Just the single chair the redhead was sitting on. "So, we're just supposed to stand here and talk?"

"Well, for now. I'll be giving you suggestions and instructions momentarily. First things first, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. When did the fighting start?" the redhead picked up a notebook and sat back in the chair.

Olivia scoffed. This one was easy. "The moment we met." Elliot looked at her, wide-eyed. What the hell was she doing, telling the truth?

"Do you know why that is, Lois?" the redhead asked, scribbling something in her notebook.

"Yeah," Olivia said, glaring at Elliot. The direct quote from her file was etched into her memory. "God gave him a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to operate one at a time. I couldn't have a decent conversation with him, because all he wanted to do was…"

"That is _not_ fair," Elliot yelled. "Don't pin that on me. You wanted me just as much as I wanted you. The fact that we couldn't fucking do anything about it is what made us_ both_ angry, not my lack of conversation skills."

"We _could_ have done something about it if _someone's_ moral compass didn't always face fucking true goddamn _North_!" Olivia seethed.

Elliot scoffed. "Forgive me for wanting you to be something special, something real! I'm _so_ sorry I didn't want to treat you like a whore, Liv! _Lois_!" Elliot mentally cursed himself. This had just become too real for his liking.

The redhead _smirked_. "Okay, calm down." The therapist glanced at the both of them. "So, your relationship has always been tempestuous, hostile, a bit tense. Maybe a little more_ thought_ would have done you both some good? Try this." The redhead put the notebook down and leaned forward. "Clark, look at your wife." Elliot turned to face Olivia. "Lois, this won't work if you don't look at him, too." Olivia rolled her eyes. She couldn't look at him. That fight felt _real_. She bit her lip and looked at Elliot. "Take two steps toward each other," the redhead demanded. "And kiss."

"I'm sorry, what?" Olivia said, snapping her head toward the redhead. "Why the hell would I want to kiss him right now? What kind of therapy are you…"

The redhead sat forward a bit more and held up her hand. "Clearly, there is a lot of passion between the two of you; you just need a more productive outlet. If you let those emotions out in affectionate, physical ways instead of fighting, then this would be a perfect partnership."

"_Partnership_?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead nodded. "That's what marriage is, isn't it? I really need the two of you to kiss."

Olivia exhaled slowly, faced Elliot and looked into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. She'd been dying to kiss him since they _stopped_ kissing earlier in the afternoon. Now, though, she had a fellow detective listening and Morales at the lab watching. This was going to be one very _real_ kiss that they hoped would _look_ fake. "Okay, Clark. Let's see if you still make me weak in the knees, huh?" she said, smirking.

Elliot smirked and pulled her toward him, slowly, he looked into her eyes, ran his hand over her head, through her hair, down the side of her face. She got chills. She reached up, touched her palm to his cheek and pulled him gently to her, letting her eyes flutter closed as their lips melted together. Their tongues touched lightly, then they meshed together into a tumult of passionate swirls and tangles. Just _watching_ this kiss would make people fall in love. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia, running one hand through her hair over and over again. Olivia clung to him, holding him as if she'd never let go. She never wanted to.

The redheaded therapist got out of her seat and walked over to the kissing couple, circled them like a hawk, and Elliot heard a soft whisper in his ear. "Touch her," the redhead said. He heard her, he gasped into Olivia's mouth, but he didn't move, he stayed where he was, kept kissing her, and part of him heard the squeak and click of the door opening and closing. "You know you want to touch her," the redhead whispered again. It was true, he did, more than anything. He was so tempted to reach out, under her dress and do what the woman asked him to,_ told_ him to, but he couldn't. Not when he knew the risks. Even if IAB would _think_ they were acting, the sick fuck who was watching the tape _wouldn't_. _He_ would know the truth. He walked Olivia over to the wall, still kissing her, the greatest kiss they'd ever shared, and he ran a hand down the side of her body. He angled his own in such a way that it blocked any view of her, and he pulled his lips away from hers. "Fin," he whispered into her ear, "We're getting into something here. A little help would be great."

"What?" Olivia asked, still holding onto him. "What's going on?"

"Just, play along. She, uh, told me to touch you." Elliot kissed her again and moved his hands up her thighs, hiking up her dress, he slid a hand underneath the black material and he could feel the heat, the temptation rising right along with the warmth. He rested his hand on her inner thigh and she bucked her hips. He heard the door open and close again and he heard footsteps behind him.

"No, Elliot, I said,_ touch_ her," a male voice barked. He, then, grabbed Elliot's hand and moved it up, forcing him to press into Olivia's soaked, silk panties. She moaned as Elliot ripped his mouth away from hers to see who had just invaded their personal space. "Now, fucking _touch_ her. Don't try anything, either. As you can see, _my_ gun's already aimed," the man said with a laugh.

"Cassidy," Olivia said, trying to get over the shock of Elliot's rough, yet pleasing, touch.

Cassidy laughed. "Oh, no, Benson. Here, it's Doctor Peterson."

* * *

Morales ran into the bullpen, with a portable monitor. "Captain Cragen!" he yelled.

Cragen turned around from his spot near Elliot's desk and paled. "What happened?"

"This isn't good. We need to send someone else out there, now. I can't find a live feed. I don't have a visual on Elliot and Olivia, meaning they're in a room that I haven't tapped into, or that isn't being filmed. I do, however, have one of Fin. Cassidy tried to get into Benson and Stabler's room. Fin was there, he confronted him, but Cassidy, somehow, knew who he was. He knocked him out. He's been lying on the floor of their room for fifteen minutes. If Elliot and Olivia are in trouble…"

"Cassidy? What the hell is_ he_ doing there?" Munch asked. "He's in on it, too?"

"Shit," Cragen said. "Munch, call them. We're fifteen minutes ahead of time, but this is important," he demanded.

* * *

Elliot gulped when his phone rang. "I need to get that," he said. "It could be my wife."

"You're not answering shit, Stabler," Cassidy said with a laugh. "It's not your wife." Cassidy poked Olivia in the head with the barrel of his gun and said, "I'm waiting."

The redhead had departed, locking the door behind her, and now Elliot and Olivia were being forced into something that, though they knew they both wanted, just wasn't right anymore. Why wasn't Fin coming to help them? Elliot saw the gun pressed to Olivia's head, but when he looked at her face he didn't see fear. Not in her eyes, not in her expression. She was smirking, an evil, hateful smirk, and glaring at Cassidy. This woman had some serious steel nerves. She rolled her head back to face Elliot and grinned. "Those cameras don't work."

"What?" Elliot asked. "How do you…"

"Do you think he'd be stupid enough to come in here, hold us at gunpoint, make us do this, if he knew that the tech guys had probably tapped into his system? If he knew he'd be on tape, at all? He's a detective, Elliot," Olivia said. "He'd never be dumb enough to leave behind that kind of evidence."

Cassidy frowned. "Smart girl. So, you got nothin' on me, no proof. Why the hell are you smiling?"

"She's smiling," Elliot said, "Because now, we know we're not being taped, either." He grabbed the silk that his hand had been resting on, yanked it off of her, and she yelped.

Cassidy's eyes widened, his mouth fell open and the hand that had been holding the gun to Olivia's head dropped to his side in shock. "What the hell?"

"Do we give him a show before we kill him?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smirked. "I have wanted to do this all fucking day," he said with a wicked grin. He threw her up against the wall and kissed her, watching out of the corner of his eye, as Cassidy turned white.

* * *

"No answer," Munch said, slamming the phone down. "We need to go."

"Morales, you call me if you find them on any of those cameras." Cragen grabbed his coat and led Munch out of the room. They raced to the hotel, siren blaring and lights flashing. They asked where Mr. and Mrs. McGuire were and the receptionist pointed down the hall, where a long line of people were waiting for their couples' session.

The door was kicked open ten minutes later. Cragen found Elliot and Olivia pointing their guns at Cassidy, who was bent over in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Doctor Peterson, here, tried to get me and Lois to reconcile by having sex up against the wall."

"We stunned him a little, made him think we were actually gonna do it, then I kicked him. Stilettos make great weapons. Clark has great taste in shoes," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Cragen holstered his weapon, then walked over to Cassidy and picked him up. Munch cuffed him and read him his rights. "Not that I'm not proud of you two, but Cassidy's not Doctor Peterson. According to the witness we interviewed, the _real_ doctor is a woman."

"Oh, that's why Fin…wait, where _is_ Fin?" Elliot asked.

"Passed out on your bed," Cragen said. "Cassidy hit him in the head with his gun when he went looking for you. This woman's gunning for you two. You're in deep shit."

Olivia shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "Who is it?"

Cragen shook his head and sighed, then looked back up at Elliot. "Kathy."

**A/N: Oh, boy! So, now they're really going to have to avoid temptation, knowing she'll be watching! Is she in the hotel? Will they find her? Review if you'd like to know!**


	8. Working

**A/N: How does day two of this operation go? Can fin really keep the doctor away? Can they stay away from each other?**

**DISCLAIMER:** **SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

Fin came to, apologizing for letting them down, and was escorted by two EMTs to his own room. Olivia and Elliot had received a letter from Doctor Peterson apologizing for any inconvenience and disturbance caused by the imposters along with certificates for complimentary dinners for the rest of the seminar.

"Guess Kathy doesn't know we _know_ that it's _her_," Elliot said, folding the letter and tossing it on the dresser.

"Guess not," Olivia agreed. "She expects us to carry on, like we think it's just another psycho."

"It _is_ just another psycho," Elliot said, snippily.

Olivia looked at him, raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Why, if she _knows_ we're here, is she still letting us hang around and sending us to dinner?"

"Liv, she probably doesn't know we're after her. She probably thinks we're here for the seminar, as a couple, having an affair. Cragen said she's not even in the hotel. Cassidy and that redhead were her links. We meet with someone _else_ tomorrow," Elliot explained. "According to the Chathams, they come to this thing every year for the sex workshops," he said with a raised eyebrow, "Couples don't meet Doctor Peterson until the very last seminar. She gives them their final evaluation. If we leave, it'll look suspicious and if we act like we're not here _together_ it'll look suspicious, but if we act like we _are_ here together I could lose my kids," he rambled.

"Hey, _Clark McGuire_, when this ends we're arresting your wife for, like, seventy-nine counts of sexual assault and voyeurism. I'm pretty sure you're gonna get your kids," Olivia said with a scoff.

He chuckled. "_Ex_-wife. Soon, anyway. Still, the idea of being with _you_ while my soon-to-be _ex-wife_ watches, kind of..." he paused. He didn't know if it was a turn on, terrifying, disgusting or all of the above. "_Bad_ idea," he said with a wicked, seductive glance.

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. The day's events flashed through her mind, as did the events of the last _week_, and she ran her hands through her hair. "Jesus Christ," she mumbled. She grabbed a folded pile of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

They'd changed into their nightclothes, separately, now hyper-aware of the cameras and the areas of the room they covered. "Show time," Olivia said quietly, as Elliot came out of the bathroom. "This is gonna be _so _awkward," he said as he leaned in to talk to her and she turned away. They acted thoroughly annoyed with each other, sending dirty looks and vulgar hand gestures toward one another, but as they crawled into the Queen-sized bed, the temperature in the room dropped, and so did their irritated facade.

"This _sucks_," Olivia mumbled through her partially-closed mouth. She was staring at the wall, trying not to think about how much warmer she could be if he would just wrap his arms around her.

Elliot grumbled. "Yeah, it does. Why the fuck did it just suddenly get really friggin' cold in here?" he asked, pulling the comforter up to his neck.

"It's a marriage counseling seminar. They probably drop the temperature at night so the couples will either snuggle or do something _else _to raise the heat," Olivia told him, mimicking his actions. "Great, now it's awkward _and_ cold. Have fun trying to sleep over there."

Elliot rolled over. "I _can't_ sleep without touching you," he whined.

"Oh, really? Well for the next four days, or until I kill your wife, whichever comes first, you're gonna have to find a way to....what do you mean_ touching_ me?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Elliot chuckled and, sneakily, grabbed her under the sheets, pulling her closer to him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making it less cold," he whispered, as his arms enveloped her. "And going to sleep." An aerial view from the camera would only give the impression the they had just gotten a bit closer; no one watching from the angle of that camera would be able to tell he had his arms around her underneath those thick sheets and comforter.

Olivia scoffed. "Less cold. Right. More _awkward_, but less cold." She shivered and wiggled, forcing Elliot to hold her tighter. In her current position, against his body, wiggling was a _bad idea_.

"Liv," he whispered. "Stay still." He pressed into her a bit to emphasize _why_ she shouldn't move and she let out a soft moan. "Damn," she whispered, his erection digging into her. "At least, I am no longer cold."

"Me either," Elliot said. His fingers trailed over her stomach lightly, then they grazed her arm, following the length of it down to her wrist, then her fingers, then he entangled his hand with hers. The weeks of sexual tension had driven her insane, the sex, when they finally had it, was phenomenal, but this...this was something _else_. The spark that shot up, from her fingertip to her brain then down into her heart, scared the _shit_ out of her. She _was_ in love with Elliot Stabler, they weren't just _words _anymore. Her eyes closed, in defeat, and she squeezed his hand, giving into the chronic temptation she'd been fighting. She turned around to face him, wrapped a hidden-from-view leg around him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elliot said, his eyes closed. As the smile spread across his face, Doctor Peterson, watching with unhappy impatience, was making their itinerary for tomorrow even harder for them to deal with.

* * *

Fin knocked on the door, loudly, at six o'clock in the morning. "Mr. McGuire!" he yelled, still pounding.

Elliot opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"Letter for you," Fin said, handing Elliot their schedule of activities. "Everything has been arranged by the doc, so have _fun_ with that. _Don't _blow your cover, Stabler. Under the circumstances, Cragen and two of your A. have been talking to the judge. You've been granted an emergent dissolution and full custody of your kids, so do what you gotta do to nail the bitch. The more you piss her off, the faster she's gonna wanna meet you two face to face. We need a location," Fin said, in an intimidating manner.

"Wait, what? Are you saying I'm single and I got my kids? Where are they? Who's watching them?" he asked, in panicked excitement.

"Kathy's parents, who are just as upset and pissed off at her as you are. They're safe," Fin said. "And, uh, just to be sure, there's nothing _really_ goin' on with you and..."

"No," Elliot said, shaking his head. "You _heard_ us arguing. We _don't_ get along. At all. Nothing but tension."

Fin nodded. "Okay. IAB's gonna be cool with this, then. Do what they tell you. Have fun at session number one, man. Benson's a hottie." Fin slapped Elliot on the arm and walked off down the hall. Elliot furrowed his brow and looked down at the slip of paper. His eyes widened. Kathy, who was still unaware that she was now officially his ex-wife, had set them up for a sensual massage and relaxation therapy seminar, followed by a thirty-minute lecture on the finer points of the Kama-Sutra. Elliot smirked as he turned his head. "Hey, Lois! It's time to wake up," he yelled, closing the door.

* * *

"Bubble gum, caramel, banana. Hold on. Falafel?" Olivia held up a bottle of brown oil. "Falafel flavored massage gel? That's disgusting." She put the bottle down.

Elliot scanned the table and picked up two bottles of red-colored liquid. "Look, baby. Strawberry and raspberry. They're, uh, body-heat activated. This stuff warms up when it comes in contact with your skin." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I cannot believe we're here. We're really going to do this?" Olivia asked, more as herself, but with Lois's attitude.

"Hey, honey, do you wanna save this _marriage_ or not?" Elliot teased, and handed her the bottle of strawberry, preferring to lick the raspberry off of _her_, himself. "Besides, we could _both_ use a good massage, and I can't stand the thought of someone else's hands all over you." That was true. If anyone was going to be rubbing their hands all over Olivia it was going to be him.

"Okay," the instructor yelled. "Now that you have each chosen your gel or oil, please step up to your massage chairs, and ladies, if you will take off your robes, and lie down, we can get started."

Olivia shrugged, slipped off the satin robe they had provided for her, revealing a matching satin tank top and pair of very short shorts, in a striking red color, and she flattened her self out on her stomach. Elliot almost had a heart attack.

The instructor spoke again. "You'll notice that there are thick, black curtains drawn on either side of your space, for privacy. I am the only one who can see what you are doing, and I promise, I really won't be paying much attention. If you feel the need to kiss or touch your significant other in any way, at any time, go right ahead. That means this program has done its job and brought the two of you closer together. Fellas, uncap your bottle and squeeze a dime-sized dollop of the gel or oil into the palm of one hand. Rub your hands together to warm up the liquid, then press your palms into your wife's back, right between her shoulder blades. This is the initial contact, setting the mood, if you will."

Elliot did as he was told, and when his hot hands met Olivia's back, she moaned. His warm hands felt so good, and the heat from the oil was already relaxing away the tension in her muscles. Listening to the instructions with one ear, and to Olivia's moans and whimpers with the other, Elliot began to rub his way around her back, in circular patterns, using the heels of his palms. He wandered up to her shoulders and rubbed the tension and knots out of her neck and her moans grew louder. "Oh, my God, uh...Clark."

Elliot chuckled. The hesitation meant she was going to use _his_ name, she was in the moment, losing herself in his touch, thinking of _him_. He bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to her neck and whispered, "How ya doin, Liv?"

"Mmmmm," was all she could say as his hands worked their magic, following the guides instructions from the masseuse. He was told to use a bit more oil, warm it up, then rub each leg, one at a time, slowly. When he reached her feet, she laughed, she was ticklish, but the chuckles turned to moans of pleasure as he increased the pressure. Who knew the soles of her feet were such an erogenous zone?

The instructor told the women to roll over, so Elliot helped Olivia on to her back. She was then treated to the most amazing arm, hand and finger rub in the world. Elliot, unable to control himself any longer now that he had a perfect view of her face, contorted in pleasure, kissed her as he followed the man's directions and pressed his fingertips into her collarbone and rubbed along its edges. She moaned into his mouth, jellied, unable to move. His hands moved of their own volition now, no longer concerned with what the master massage man was saying, and he caressed her breasts lightly, as she squirmed beneath him. His hands rubbed and groped their way to her red, satin shorts and he slid his hands underneath them, thrilled to discover she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He smiled against her lips and massaged his way up into her wet, throbbing center. Her body had been so relaxed, so liquefied, and his current ministrations went and tensed her right up again.

He had forgotten that his hand was covered in heated massage oil; Olivia's system kicked into overdrive when his hot finger entered her slick core and she bucked up off of the table. He laughed, and eased her back down, holding her still with his free hand. "Baby," he whispered with a chuckle. "Relax. After all, this _is_ a massage. And," he nibbled on her ear, "We're being _watched_." He pushed another finger into her and she moaned in pleasure, heat coursing through her body as he worked his other hand up over her chest back to her shoulder. The combination of tension and relaxation was confusing her body and throwing her into the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had. She reached for him, finally able to control her limbs, and she pulled him toward her. She kissed him deeply as she quivered slightly and rode out her release.

Elliot pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Olivia, nothing but love in his eyes. She blinked her doe-eyes at him and chuckled. "That was one hell of a massage," she quipped.

The massage therapist spoke again. "Okay, couples, switch places. Ladies, it's time to pamper your husbands!"

Elliot lifted Olivia off the table and laughed as she wobbled, finding it hard to stand upright. She smacked him in the chest, playfully, and watched as he took his spot on the table, lying flat. "Hey," she said with a wide-eyed smile. "We haven't fought all day. I think this is actually working."

"Yeah, our marriage is _totally_ saved," Elliot said sarcastically. That's when they heard the door open. That's when they heard the specialist speak. That's when they heard the masseuse say, "Doctor Peterson? This is an unexpected, yet pleasant, surprise."

Elliot lifted his head off the table and sat up. His hand went for his gun, resting on it. Olivia tensed up as she reached for her robe, wrapping it around her, her gun and badge hidden in its pocket. They held their breath as they heard the "doctor" speak. "Charles, I'd like to borrow the McGuires."

**A/N: Uh-oh. What happens now? Review if you wanna know!**


	9. Watched

**A/N: Tension spikes, temptation is hard to resist. When the opportunity presents itself, do they take it? Will it be a huge mistake? And do they finally come face-to-face with Kathy?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story. **

"They're in the middle of a session, Doctor Peterson. Can you give me a few minutes with them?" Charles asked. "They'll need time to clean-up and change as well."

The blonde smirked. She expected this. Hell, she banked on it. "Fine. I'll be waiting at this address," she said, handing a card to the man she called Charles. He looked down at the card and said, "Great. Thank you, Doctor."

Olivia exhaled once they heard the door close, thanking the Heavens that Kathy and O'Halloran had never met before. "Well," she said, turning to Elliot. "She gave us an address."

"And she gave me a mild aneurism," Elliot muttered. "If I've ever needed a massage in my life, baby, it's right fucking now."

"Hey!" O'Halloran barked, turning toward Olivia and Elliot. "Less talking, more rubbing!"

Olivia was taken aback by O'Halloran's aggressiveness, her hands immediately reaching for the strawberry oil, rubbing and kneading it into Elliot's back. "Christ, we are never letting him out of the lab again," she mumbled as she massaged away his stiffness.

Elliot chuckled, then moaned when she hit a knot. "Holy shit, I love you." Olivia smirked as she followed O'Halloran's instructions, and her own instincts, and pampered Elliot, the way he'd done to her. He was putty in her hands, but he stopped her when she tried to snake her delicate hand into _his_ silk shorts. He warned her that they were black, then, with a chuckle, told her it would be a lot harder to be sneaky with him, as it would require an awful lot of moving. She pouted, but satisfied him, thoroughly, by giving him the world's best rub-down. When she was pretty sure he could no longer feel anything, she stopped, stood back, and admired her work. The great and powerful Elliot Stabler was reduced to mush.

"Okay, people," O'Halloran yelled, "You've been thoroughly relaxed. Some more than others. I see that Mr. Jenkins over there has fallen asleep. Everyone can grab their things and go, and I hope we've at least brought you a few steps closer together. Uh, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, a moment?"

Olivia and Elliot, who was a little woozy, walked over to O'Halloran. Elliot shook his hand. "Thanks for not letting her in," he said. "That would have been horrible."

"Ow, holy moly!" O'Halloran yelped, pulling his hand away from Elliot's.

Elliot looked confused, and said, "I don't have that strong of a handshake, do I?" Olivia laughed. "Heated oil, El."

O'Halloran wiped his hand on his pants and handed Olivia the card. "Find Fin, make sure he follows you. Cragen and the others will follow him. Whatever she has planned for you, I'm sure it'll be enough to nail her. She's probably got another couple already. Elliot, if you don't mind my asking, how could you not have known about all of this?"

"I really haven't paid much attention to her in the last couple of years, man. I was constantly working, and the kids took up most of my time. What she does on the weekends when I'm busy..." he shrugged. "It doesn't hurt that she had help inside the unit making sure I didn't call her or go home while she was busy during these seminars!"

O'Halloran nodded. "Oh, right. Cassidy." He led them to the door and walked with them to the lobby. "This is where I leave you. By the way, Benson, would you, uh, maybe wanna have drink? Or dinner sometime?"

Clearly, he really wasn't paying much attention in that room. "Maybe," Olivia said with a smirk. She could feel Elliot getting angry. His negative energy radiated and wafted toward her.

O'Halloran smiled at her and waved to both of them as he trotted down the hall.

"Maybe?" Elliot snapped. "What do you mean, maybe?" Olivia rolled her eyes and walked down the hell toward their room. "Hey, are you gonna go out with that guy? I'm talking to you!" Olivia chuckled as Elliot begged for an answer the whole way to their suite. Once inside she turned to him and gave him a single, curt, "No," and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She came out a few seconds later and looked around. "Someone's been in here."

"What?" Elliot asked, concerned.

Olivia walked over to the kitchen and pretended to look for something in the drawer as she casually glanced up into the camera. "That one's still there...but then why..." she stopped talking, handed Elliot the wooden spoon that she had "found" and went back into the bathroom.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on and why I am now holding cookware?" he snapped, irritated.

Olivia poked her head out of the bathroom. "Someone replaced the shower head. There's no camera in here. I'm taking a goddamn shower." She slammed the door and seconds later the water was running.

"Oh, is that all?" Elliot mumbled. "Jesus Christ. The way she was acting you'd think...whoa, what?" He threw the spoon on the floor and bolted into the bathroom, ripping his clothes off, tearing the curtain back.

"What the fuck?" Olivia shouted, instinctively trying to cover up. Elliot smirked, climbed in with her, and said, "Honestly, I've seen you naked, Liv."

Olivia swatted him with a soapy hand. "It was a reflex! What are you doing in here?"

"Gee, lemme think. We've been forced to spend the last few days barely touching each other, and we've had to fight nonstop, which we both know is dangerous for us to do, while being surrounded by people who have done nothing but try to get us to realize we love each other in incredibly physical ways. There's no camera in here anymore, what do you think I'm doing?" He pushed her up against the shower wall, careful not to knock her head into the towel rack or soap dish, and rammed into her, grunting out a sigh of relief and moan of pleasure that blended well with her cry of surprise.

"Oh, sweet mother of Jesus," Olivia gasped, clutching onto Elliot's head. "Warn a girl, would ya? We don't have much time."

Elliot chuckled as he started to move. "I don't need time, baby. I just need you." The soap that had been lathered over Olivia's body made it hard to keep a hold on her, but he found a way, and he was relentless in his attack, working his rod like a piston, hammering in and out of her fast, hard and deep. "Shit, El," she said, quietly, biting her lip. She wanted to scream, but she would have had to use his alias, and she refused to shout out "Clark" while making love to Elliot. It just seemed wrong. "My God," she cried.

"Oh, Liv, baby, I needed this. I needed you. You feel so good." He kissed her, madly, as he reached down and stroked her aggravated clit, and he chortled when Olivia wrapped one hand around his head, clawing at it, and gripped the wall for support with the other. He flicked at that little bundle of nerves vigorously until he felt the familiar tightening and burning, letting him know he was ready. "Baby," he said, biting her bottom lip. "Let go."

That seemed to be all the persuasion she needed. She brought her other arm back from the tiles to his neck and rested her forehead against his, watching his eyes as they both came, in the fiery throes of passion, together, for the first time since this torturous undercover job started, and as they came down from their cosmic high, they vowed that they would end the charade when they met with Kathy.

* * *

"Fin," Elliot said into a diamond cufflink. "Can you hear me?"

He heard Fin's response through a well hidden earpiece."Yep."

"Okay," Elliot said, then. "We're going in. Wait for our signal. We're gonna give her five minutes to try something. If she doesn't, we'll confront her with the evidence. We've already got Cassidy's confession and that sketch. We just need her to give up the rest." Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and strode into the luxurious looking building. "This is a bit swanky for a marriage counseling session," Olivia said.

"Well," Elliot said. "Maybe she likes to watch them fuck on expensive furniture. She always did want what she could never really have." He smirked and smoothed out his tie, licked his lips and walked with a strut.

"You cocky mother fucker," Olivia said with a laugh.

Elliot turned to her, whispering so the wire couldn't pick it up, "And now, you know why." He winked and pulled her through the door. He walked up to the front desk and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Clark McGuire. We're here for..."

"Doctor Peterson. She's expecting you. Room three-nineteen," the man behind the desk said.

"Room three-nineteen," Olivia repeated, for the benefit of the people listening, "Got it." Elliot grabbed her hand and led her to the room, taking the stairs to prolong the inevitable, and they knocked, as normally as they could, on the door. They each had one hand on their guns, just in case their was a similarly armed woman waiting for them on the other side.

Kathy's voice answered their knock. "Come in," she said.

Olivia looked at Elliot and shrugged. He turned the handle and the door opened easily. They entered the room, cautiously, and were stunned to see it completely empty. "Hello, Elliot." They heard her voice, but couldn't see her, anywhere. "I don't know what you're doing chasing me. This really has been a series of victimless crimes. All I've done is repair broken marriages. Hundreds of couples are still together because of me. The only marriage it seems I couldn't save," her voice explained, "Was my own."

"Where the hell are you, Kathy?" Elliot asked.

She laughed. A cold, emotionless laugh. "Nowhere you can hit me, so put the gun down. I can see you. Both of you. I have been able to see you all weekend. You've never fucked me like you fucked her, Elliot. You've never even taken a shower with me. You have never even left the bathroom door open, you were that anti-intimate with me. What's different about her?"

Elliot's brows hiked up. "You saw us?"

"Yes. I had a camera somewhere else. I knew you'd avoid them, so I hid one somewhere you'd never look. I wanted to see you two in action. So, tell me, what's so special about her?" Kathy said the word "her" as if it had a deadly virus.

"Christ," Elliot mumbled. He knew his boss and several co-workers could hear everything. "We were just, uh, acting Kathy. Olivia saw the camera. We had to act like we belonged at the stupid seminar, and that it was working, we couldn't blow our cover. We didn't know who you had watching those tapes," he lied. "Where are you?"

"You're lying, Elliot. I know what I saw, and I'll get the truth out of you somehow. I know you've got Brian. And I know he's probably told your captain everything. You're going to be very hurt by some of the things he said, Elliot. Very, very hurt. They're all true and I'm sorry. There are three boxes on the desk. The tapes you, no doubt, are looking for. They're in plain sight so you don't need a warrant. Each one is labeled. Yours is on top. The filing cabinet has the registration forms with names and dates of every couple who has ever signed up and taken the seminar. As for me," Kathy said, "You'll be looking, but I'll be gone before you even get close." They heard a click.

"Shit," Olivia said. "She's gotta be somewhere near the hotel!"

Elliot looked at her. "How the hell did you..."

"They were doing construction across the street. I noticed when we walked out. The whole time she was talking, El, I heard jack-hammers, and men shouting, and, um," Olivia snapped her fingers, trying to remember what other background noise she'd heard during Kathy's rambling. "Uh, and beeping, like a truck backing up."

"A cement truck," Elliot said. He picked up his wrist and gave a command. "Fin, go! We'll be right behind you." He heard Fin respond affirmatively and he and Olivia grabbed the tapes. They'd come back with a warrant for the files and to search the rest of the room. They sped back to the hotel, raced into their room, and split up. Olivia ran into the bathroom, while Elliot plopped in front of the TV. Olivia tore the bathroom apart and couldn't find any sign of a camera. "She lied, El. There's no camera in here. I even pulled out the light fixtures." She walked out and stood facing Elliot. "Did you hear me?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I did. I know. The tape isn't of us in the hotel shower, Liv." He looked up at her, white as a ghost. Olivia furrowed her brow and stepped closer to him, turned to face the television and gasped, fear striking her heart in the worst possible way. "How the hell did she get into my apartment?"

**A/N: Uh-oh! Did Fin and Cragen find Kathy? What's on that tape, and who else has seen it? Now that they're undercover op is over, and Kathy is out of the way, will they be able to finally get along at work? What other temptations will arise? Review if you'd like me to continue! **


	10. Futility

**A/N: What's on the tape? Are there more? What will happen to Kathy, if she was even caught?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"Hey, guys?" Fin said, as Olivia and Elliot came in through the bullpen door. They had been up all night siphoning through tapes and watching as Cragen and Fin interrogated Kathy, they had gone to get some fresh air. It didn't help. They still looked like death warmed over.

Munch welcomed them back from their sojourn, with fresh coffee, and said, "You've got IAB forms and paperwork, then you can go back to hating each other."

"IAB forms?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. They just wanna make sure that everything that happened at that hotel was by the book, ansd that you two haven't gone and really fallen in love or anything. They lose more detectives that way," Fin said, shaking his head.

Olivia chuckled. "Are you nuts? Me and Stabler? We did not _fall in love_ during an undercover op," she said, shaking her head.

"I know that, they know that. They just need it in writing." Fin held out two forms, one to each of them, and slapped them on the shoulders. "You two certainly did convince people though, and those tapes? Man, if I didn't know any better...shit looked real."

"Tapes?" Olivia yelped. "What tapes?"

Fin nodded. " Ya know, they taped you when you got there, day one. Your interviews. Shit you two were sayin', it was almost like you really loved each other."

"Yeah," Olivia said with a smirk. "Almost." Fin went back to his desk as Elliot and Olivia looked down at their sanctioned statement forms. They dropped, wordlessly, to their seats.

"I can't fill this out, Liv," Elliot whispered, "I can't lie to..."

Olivia interrupted him. "We're not lying. They need us to say we did not fall in love during this operation. They need us to say that no personal attachments were developed while we were undercover," Olivia declared. "We were involved _before_ we were given this assignment, and they don't need to know that."

"Very true," Elliot said with a smirk. "What about the tapes? What about your apartment?"

"You have the tape, IAB has all of the footage from the hotel and thinks we're damn good actors, and my apartment has been de-camera'd by Morales. My fucking landlord, the son of a bitch, was paid, by Kathy, to install the cameras and then _he_ gave her that tape. The other _five_ he kept for himself. I,uh, _persuaded_ him to give them back to me, and he _volunteered_ to come in and give us a statement, without, of course, telling anyone what was on the tapes."

"You're being very calm about this," Elliot said, filling out his form.

Olivia nodded. "I'm just thinking like a detective. If I start thinking like a victim, I'll freak out, and then I'll have to face what we've done. What_ I've_ done," she said with a sigh. She signed her IAB form with a flourish, Elliot scrawled his name across his, and they were placed into a waiting folder

Elliot furrowed his brow and tilted his head at her. "What have you done?"

"Blessed is the woman that endureth temptation," she said with a scoff, throwing her pen onto the desk.

Elliot put his own pen down and looked at her, dead in the eyes and replied, "But every _man_ is tempted when he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed. James, 1:13. Don't try to out-Catholic a Catholic, Liv. What's your point?"

Olivia sighed, ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, at a loss for words.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Elliot asked, concerned. He stood, and waited for her to do the same, then he led her to the conference room. He shut the blinds and closed the door. Taking two steps toward her, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, forcing their eyes to meet again. "You think you're responsible for this, don't you? Kathy's always been a little bit crazy, Liv. She would have been watching _any_ girl I chose over her." he hugged her tightly and said, "Don't blame yourself, baby."

Olivia held her body to his for a moment, feeling their magnet-pull instantly, then pushed him away with a frustrated grunt. "No, El, if you and I weren't so damn...she never would have..." she grunted and waved a hand at him, as if it to tell him he knew what she was trying to say.

Elliot vented. "Liv, it was over between me and Kathy long before you and I even met, you were the kick in the ass I needed, my reason to really leave her." He sighed. "Baby, we did _nothing_ wrong, and if anyone finds out about us, that's exactly what we tell them. Besides, we can just throw Brian Cassidy in her face, because she has been sleeping with _him_ for over a year."

Olivia's eyes widened, and Elliot chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. Why do you think he hated me so much?" he asked. "Liv, being with you, it feels right. Nothing has ever felt so right in my whole life, so how could anything we have done been wrong?" he asked stealing a quick kiss from her before she pulled away.

"Don't," she said. Elliot had pure hurt in his eyes. Had something changed? Had he done something wrong?

"Liv, what...what's the problem?" he asked, worried.

"This," she said, waving a hand in between them. "Elliot, we are damn lucky that IAB bought our crock of shit 'I was totally acting' excuse. We were at _work_! Granted we were _supposed_ to be acting like a couple, but one that was having severe problems, and we couldn't keep our damn hands off of each other. What would have happened if I didn't see those cameras? If we would have thought we were completely free to..." she paused. "We can not do this. Not_ here_." She pointed a finger at him and declared, "At work, I am just your partner. No more fighting, no more fucking, no more furtive glances. We're friends and partners and that's it until whatever job we're on is finished and Cragen says we can go the hell home." She looked at him, saw the expression on his face, and her resolve was quickly fading. "Don't look at me like that," she said with a defeated expression of her own.

Elliot took two steps toward her and rested his hands on the sides of her body, holding her still, looking intently into her eyes. "I love you."

"Don't do this to me," she pleaded.

Elliot leaned in, bending his head slightly, brushing his lips across hers with featheriness. "What am I doing to you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me, El. Not here. Not now. We are so..."

As she spoke, he nipped at her neck and tugged at her brown pants, sliding them down just enough to gain access to her underwear.

"Fucked," she finished.

Elliot chuckled. "Not quite yet," he mumbled as he took her bottom lip into his mouth. He ran a finger lightly into the elastic waistband of her silk panties and just as he was about to press on, there was a loud, intrusive knock at the door. Elliot leaped back as Olivia pulled up and re-zipped her pants. The door opened just as they appeared innocently decent.

"You got your warrant," Cragen said. "Go back to that office and get those files. We need names and numbers. We're arraigning Kathy and Novak wants an exact count, including you."

"Us?" Olivia asked.

"No, just _you_, Benson. Your landlord is in interrogation room two, with Munch. He said Kathy was trying to prove you were having an affair with Elliot, which is the most absurd thing I have ever heard, and he gave us tapes. It's all innocent stuff, really, you in the kitchen, watching TV, you reading an awful lot, and Stabler's there _way_ too much. Still, it's another count of voyeurism," Cragen explained. "Get going, both of you. Oh, and I'm glad to see you two getting along again. Guess that marriage seminar helped save your partnership." He smirked and walked out.

Olivia sighed. "Three more seconds and he would have gotten a pretty good idea of just how _well _we get along," she said, shooting a warning glance at Elliot.

"Okay, baby," he said. "I get it. No more romance while we're working."

"Thank you," Olivia said, reaching for the doorknob.

Elliot smirked and snickered. "Unless we remember to lock the door of the room we're in first." He stole another kiss, laughed as her eyes rolled and smiled when she looked at him and said, "I love you, too, by the way."

* * *

As they walked out to the blue sedan, a whole new slew of questions pervaded Olivia's mind. Now that Kathy would be going away for a very long time, and Elliot was going to be a full time father, when the hell _were_ they going to see each other outside of work? She sure as hell wasn't ready to meet the kids, and there was no way she could give him up. Not after finally admitting to herself that it was more that just a sexual attraction. Elliot saw the pensive look on her face as they got into the car, and when he pulled out of the parking lot, he spoke.

"Thinking about me, I hope," he said with a smug grin.

Olivia raised her eyes to meet his. "Yeah. When are you going home?"

"Wow. That eager to get rid of me, huh?" he chortled.

"No," she looked down, unwilling to admit, out loud, the fact she had grown so attached to him so quickly. "I'm that eager for you to stay."

Elliot got quiet. He felt a surge of…happiness? Yes. That was it. She wanted him around. He meant just as much to her as she'd come to mean to him. "Liv, Maureen and Kathleen are old enough to watch Lizzie and Dickie. I can leave my kids alone for a few hours after work. Or, ya know, you can…come to my place."

"What?" she asked, her heart stopping as the word left her mouth.

Elliot laughed. "What do you mean 'what'? I have a house, with a much bigger bed, we wouldn't have to worry about that cranky neighbor of yours…"

"You want me to meet your kids?" she asked.

"Liv, they have a right to meet the person in charge of keeping their father alive, don't they? We can leave out the bit about us being head over heels for each other. Just until they get to know you, love you like I know they will, and until they get over the fact that their mother is a fucking lunatic. It'll take time, but at least it'll be time I get to spend with you," he explained, hoping his argument was convincing.

Olivia smiled at him, and then shook her head. "You are unbelievable. Are you sure you're Catholic?"

"Yeah! Why?" he asked, startled by her question, as he pulled in front of the luxury office building. Olivia chuckled. "Divorce, jumping into bed with someone you just met, seduction, you're a walking sin, Elliot Stabler. That's hardly moral."

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "But I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life and I'm not giving you up because you're afraid we're moving too fast, or that we're gonna get caught." He got out of the car and around to her side of it.

"El, we almost were, babe. Twice." She opened the door and got out, starting up the steps, when she felt Elliot's hand around her wrist.

"Liv," he laughed, paused, looked at her, and pulled her in for a hard, rough, desperate kiss that left her stunned and aching for more. "Almost doesn't count." He winked at her and that's when she knew. She was powerless against him, really, and she knew there was no use trying to resist. "Fighting this, whatever _this_ is, is futile, isn't it?" she asked as they walked down the hall, flashing their badges and the blue folded warrant to the man at the front desk.

"Oh, yeah," he replied with a wink. "And this, Liv, is_ love_." He opened the police seal with a small knife and pushed the door open, heading immediately to the filing cabinet. "And we haven't fought in two days, in case you haven't noticed, unless you count that little outburst of yours in the conference room." He heard a loud click, and turned to face her, and was met with a smirk and narrowed eyes as she stepped forward. She pulled the files out of out his hands and pushed him back against the wall. "What are you doing? You're the one who said while we're working…"

She interrupted him. "It's okay. I locked the door."

He gave her a shit-eating grin and said, "Welcome to the dark-side, baby." He tugged her shirt over her head and assaulted her neck with bites and kisses.

She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair. "Are you gonna tell me to use the force, too?" she laughed, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.

His eyes widened. "You got the Star Wars reference?"

"El, I could quote that movie for hours," she said. "If you'd rather talk about Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, I can put my clothes back on…"

"No," he said, shaking his head violently. "I just didn't think you could get any more perfect for me. You proved me wrong." He pushed her slacks down and ripped her panties down with them, as he fumbled out of his own black pants.

"Shut up," she said, kissing him, "And show me how to use that light saber of yours."

He chuckled. "You're already an expert, Liv, but practice does make perfect," he quipped as he lifted her leg around him and slid into her. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, pressing her lips to his throat, as the realization that she, too, had never been happier in her entire life, and she wasn't so ready to give him up, either.

* * *

"Excuse me," a man in a stiff-looking suit said as he walked into the 1-6 SVU squadroom.

Cragen looked up. "Agent Porter? What are you doing here? This isn't a federal..."

"No, Sir, I know that. Actually, I'm looking for Olivia Benson," he said, shaking Cragen's hand. "I heard she was a part of this unit now?"

"Yes, she is. She's out on a call with Stabler," Captain Cragen informed him.

Agent Porter nodded, then said, "Oh, she got stuck with Stabler? Pity. Um, will you tell her I stopped by?"

"Yeah," Cragen said. "How do you know Benson, by the way?"

Porter smirked. "We used to date. I asked her to marry me the night she got her gold shield, she, uh, flipped out and ran out of the restaurant. I haven't heard from her since," he said. "I came to get an answer."

Cragen's eyes widened and he knew that Porter was going to get the shock of his life when Olivia not only said "no," but gave him the reason. "Good luck with that," Cragen said with a grin. "You'll need it."

**A/N: What? I would think running out and never calling him again would BE an answer. Oh, Porter. Want more? Review and I shall continue! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Dueling

**A/N: What does Porter have to say for himself? Who does the talking, and how does Elliot handle the jealousy and stake his claim on Olivia? **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns characters and Law and Order: SVU. TStabler©, that's me, owns the story, plot, narrative and dialogue.**

Elliot and Olivia and just gotten back after picking up the hundreds of files, and other evidence from Kathy's office, to the precinct. They were both tired, and now they were off and running on another fight. Cragen had told Olivia, upon her entering the bullpen, that Dean Porter had stopped by to "get an answer." He had left it at that, trying to be coy and figuring that it was really no one else's business. Elliot, who hated Dean with every fiber of his being, had been bugging the crap out of her since then, and all he got in terms of an answer from her was, "We used to date, okay?"

The ride back to Olivia's apartment was tense, since Elliot kept asking, through gritted teeth, "What does he want? If you're not with him anymore, then what kind of an answer does he need? Are you still seeing him? When was the last time you talked to him?"

Olivia couldn't help but smirk. She knew that Elliot had a mean, vindictive, arrogant side. She got turned on immensely when that part of him came out. And she knew, too, that he was incredibly jealous, she saw a hint of that part of him when O'Halloran asked her out at the hotel. But _this? _This was amazing. He was turning red, driving way over the speed limit, and interrogating her like one of their greasy suspects. She couldn't wait to get him home.

"I'm not hearing answers, Liv," Elliot shouted.

Olivia laughed nervously when Elliot blew through a red light. "Okay, hold on. You just found out your wife has been cheating on you for a year while running a fake marriage counseling seminar in order to watch random people fuck each other senseless, and you don't care. You find out that I actually had a love-life before you and you go completely bat-shit crazy," she told him.

Elliot nodded. "Doesn't that tell you something? Doesn't that mean anything to you, Liv?" He was yelling, viciously. He was going faster now. "it means you fucking mean more to me than she ever did, is what it means."

"El, I...calm down, you're gonna get us killed," she said as he swerved through three lanes of traffic. "Slow down! Dean and I dated when I was just starting out as a cop. He gave my district a seminar on behavioral analysis and I thought he was smart, okay?"

Elliot smirked and pushed down on the gas pedal. "Keep going," he barked.

Olivia felt the wetness pooling between her legs. He was both terrifying her and turning her on in the worst way. "We went out for drinks, then we saw each other, just casually, for a few months. It was never a serious relationship in my eyes, El."

"What the fuck does he want to know, then? What question does he need an answer to?" He took the turn down her street sharply, making the tires screech and the car swerve dangerously into oncoming traffic.

"Christ, Elliot! I can't tell you if I'm dead!" She grabbed the bar on the door and took a deep breath, believing for the first time, that he was going to kill her. "He was way more invested in the relationship than I was. He asked me…to, uh…when I got my shield, when I became a detective. He took me out, to celebrate. He asked me to marry him."

Elliot hit the brakes. The car came to a complete, screeching stop, in front of her building. "What?" he asked, venomously, his eyes narrowing to bare slits.

"I just ran out. I didn't even answer him. I thought he was out of his fucking mind. I haven't seen or spoken to him since, El. I don't know why he even thinks that was anything but a big, fat, fucking 'no.'" She ran her hand through her hair and tried to control her breathing.

"You didn't love him?" he asked, sourly.

Her response. "Did you love Kathy?"

"I asked you first!"

"I deserve a goddamned answer, first. You just tried to get us both killed over this," Olivia exclaimed. "It's probably the same answer, anyway!" She unbuckled her seatbelt and huffed. "What do you think?"

Elliot let go of the steering wheel, the color immediately returning to his knuckles, and shook his head. "So, you didn't love him, then." He unbuckled his own seatbelt and reached over the console, pulling her to the driver's seat, forcing her to straddle him. He ran his hands up and down her arms. He couldn't wait five minutes to get her into the building and into her apartment.

"If I loved him, I would have said 'yes,'" she said. "The only person I've ever really loved, as much I hate admitting it, is you."

"Why do you hate admitting it?" he asked, his eyes still narrow.

Olivia looked down at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, finally calming her breathing, but not feeling any less tense. "Because, it scares the shit out of me."

Elliot reached his hand down and pulled the lever, reclining the seat back. "You'd better get over that fear, fast, baby." He pulled her down to him and kissed her, and as she moved, trying to get comfortable, she felt him, hard and ready. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who'd been aroused by the fighting and the tension, and the fast, reckless driving. He moved from her mouth to her neck and whispered, "I'm not stupid enough to let you run away from this." He nibbled on her ear and tugged on her sweater.

"I'm not running from you, baby," Olivia panted. She bucked her hips and rubbed against him. "Fuck, El, does it look like I'm running?"

Elliot laughed. "I'm just letting you know, you couldn't even if you wanted to, I…you've gotta be fucking kidding." He only turned his head for a moment, and saw Dean Porter standing on the steps of Olivia's apartment building.

"What?" Olivia asked, wondering why he'd stopped. She was finally in a position that didn't make her feel like they were in a sardine can and if she moved her leg a little bit to the left, they'd have no problem getting their pants off. "What happened?"

"Get off," he snapped, suddenly turning back into the angry, green-eyed monster he'd been moments ago.

Olivia looked hurt, but she obliged. "What did I do?"

"Not you, honey. Him," Elliot said, jutting his chin toward her steps. "Fucking idiot," he mumbled. He lifted the seat back up and opened his door, then walked around to help Olivia out of her side. He opened the door for her, held out his hand, and smirked, smugly, as she took it.

"Don't do anything stupid, El. Just let me talk to him, okay?" Olivia asked, calmly. Seeing the look in Elliot's eyes, she shuddered, and knew he wouldn't listen.

Elliot bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. Sure." He gripped her hand and pulled her up the steps, stopping as they met Dean. "Porter," Elliot said. "What brings you to this side of modern civilization?"

"Uh," Dean said, noticing Elliot's hand entwined with Olivia's. "I came to see Olivia."

"She has a phone," Elliot said, matter-of-factly. "You could have saved yourself the trip." Elliot pulled Olivia the rest of the way, pushed through the door and couldn't help but smirk.

Dean followed them down the hall and into the elevator, still silently brooding over the fact that their hands were still clasped together. "I know she does. Have a phone, I mean. She hasn't returned any of my calls," Dean said, quietly.

The elevator dinged, they stepped out and Elliot, using _his_ key to open Olivia's door, much to Dean's chagrin, asked, "And that didn't set off any alarms in that empty head of yours?"

"Okay, Olivia, why does he have a key? You never gave _me_ a key," Dean said, facing Olivia for the first time. "You've been avoiding me for the last three months; you didn't even explain...I think I deserve a reason and a real answer." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black box, tossing it to her.

She didn't have to open it; she knew what it was. She threw it back to him. "No," she said, trying to get passed Elliot into the kitchen. She needed a drink, Elliot, however, stopped her. He looped an arm around her and pulled her back toward him.

"Whoa, Liv. It's okay, baby," Elliot said, unable to wipe the smug grin off of his face. He loved Olivia, Olivia loved him, and the desire to rub porter's nose in it was immense. Olivia rolled her eyes and gave Elliot a half-smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing. "He said he wanted an explanation, didn't he? A real answer?"

"Baby?" Porter asked, his voice cracking. "Did he just call you 'baby,' Olivia?"

Olivia swallowed. "Yeah, he does that. Look, Dean, you obviously felt more for me…"

"I'm in love with you," Porter interrupted. He held his arms out in defeat, the ring-box still clutched in his hand. "I want to marry you."

"I got it, thanks," Olivia said as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. "But, I don't…I'm not in love with you. I don't want to marry you. You asked me without even talking to me. You never noticed I had never even said the words? You would say, 'I love you' and I would say 'thank you,' or 'that's nice." I didn't think you were serious! I didn't love you and I didn't know how to turn you down easily so I just…left. I figured you'd get over it."

Dean's eyebrows raised high and he scoffed. "Well, you figured wrong, Olivia. I can wait, you know," he told her, stepping forward. "I can wait until you are ready, until you do want to marry me."

"You're gonna be waiting a long time, pal," Elliot interjected. "She's never gonna wanna do that."

"Stabler, go suck on an exhaust pipe," Dean shouted.

Elliot chuckled. "An exhaust pipe? I'm real offended, Porter."

Dean pushed him, roughly. "Seriously, this doesn't concern you."

Olivia paled and held up her hand. "It sort of, um, does concern him, actually."

"How, Olivia? How does your pain-in-the-ass, hot-headed, thick-skulled, piece-of-shit-cop partner have anything to do with our relationship?" Dean fumed, his hands on his hips.

"Wow," Olivia gasped in anger, her eyes wide. "We don't have a relationship, you mutant, and if you ever call Elliot a pain-in-the-_anything_, ever again, I will personally see to it that you…"

She was cut off when Elliot pulled her toward him and kissed her, one of their most brutally passionate kisses ever. They both heard dean gasp and curse, but neither of them seemed to care. In fact, Elliot smirked against Olivia's mouth, earning a smack on the shoulder for it from her. They pulled away from each other and Olivia turned, sheepishly, toward Dean. Elliot turned toward him, too, a smug, arrogant, victorious smile on his face. "That's what I have to do with it," he said, snidely, his arms still firmly wrapped around Olivia.

"How…why…when…what?" Dean stuttered. He looked at Olivia and asked a string of more coherent questions. "When did it start? How long have you been seeing him? Did you ever really love me? Do you love him?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I'll take, 'slow the fuck down' for five-hundred,' Alex."

"Olivia, I'm not in the mood for your damn jokes," Dean barked.

"Maybe if you had a fucking sense of humor," she mumbled under her breath, "You would be." Elliot heared her and laughed as he rubbed her stomach, still eyeing Porter eviliy. She took a deep breath and explained. "Dean, I don't think what I felt for you was love, no. I liked you. You're a great guy, but, there was nothing there for me. When you asked me to marry you, I knew I had to walk away. You were feeling something I wasn't and I couldn't let you think I would ever get to that place; I couldn't let you hope for something that would _never_ happen. And yes," she said. "I do love Elliot."

Dean sighed. "What…help me out here, Olivia. What does he do, have or say that I don't, that I didn't, that made it easier for you to fall in love with him than me?"

Elliot chuckled again and pulled Olivia even closer to him. "A personality," he said. "Intelligence, an emotional connection, physical attraction and a really big…"

"Okay, El," she stopped him with a hand over his mouth, which he promptly began to lick and kiss. She shot him a smoldering look. "Not helping," she whispered. She turned back to Porter. "Dean, I can't explain it to you. I can't even explain it to myself. All I know is, it happened, too fast and it was too intense for my own liking, actually." She rolled her eyes a bit in response to Elliot's palm-licking. "So, you got your answer, and your explanation. Could you…leave now?" she asked, bluntly.

Dean smirked. "Stabler, you wanted a reason, remember? You were always looking for a reason to fight. Looks like we've got it." He tossed the ring-box up in the air and caught it, slipping it back into his pocket. "This isn't over," he declared, pointing at Elliot. "I think I've got a case that I could use your help on. I'll see you both tomorrow." He glared at Elliot and then smiled softly at Olivia. "You'll change your mind, Olivia." He turned and marched out of her door, slamming it behind him.

"Jesus," Olivia muttered.

Elliot pulled her hand off of his mouth before pulling her toward him, roughly. "I was going to say 'heart,' baby."

"Sure you were," she said with an eye-roll. "You just couldn't resist throwing it in his face, could you? You just had to kiss me in front of him, huh?"

Elliot nodded as he pulled her sweater off of her. "I hate him, Liv. I always have. Knowing he got to you before I did, that pisses me off. I had to show him that even though he got you first, I got you for real. I bet he never kissed you like that," he said, quickly taking off her pants. They dropped to the floor as he led her over to the couch and collapsed onto it, taking her with him.

Olivia shook her head. "Never," she said, sliding his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Did he ever take the time to touch you like this?" he asked, sliding her panties down with one hand, and rubbing the other over her smooth, bare legs. "To really make you feel?"

She shook her head. "El, no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel."

"I intend to keep it that way," he mumbled as he trailed kisses over her neck and chin. He stopped, for a moment, and looked up at her. "Liv," he said, "I meant it when I said I want you to meet the kids. Tomorrow night, come with me to pick them up from Kathy's parents' house. Let's give this a real shot, huh?"

She looked down at him. Her heart gave a short shudder and her mind went blank. The man she used to date had walked out moments ago, vowing to win her back, and the man she was madly in love now with was half naked underneath her, asking her to meet his family, and she couldn't think of a damn thing to say. Her heart answered for her, instead, forcing her head to nod and her lips to curl into a smile. Tomorrow, at work with Porter and at home with the kids, was definitely going to be interesting.

**A/N: Who wants to smack Dean? (raises own hand) Reviews are fun! Next chap is almost done!**


	12. Meetings

**A/N: Porter invades SVU, and Olivia and Elliot are so tempted to give him something to talk about. ;) What happens when Olivia meets the kids? PS - I'm not following ages and timelines of the show. Elliot had all of his children pretty early in his marriage, I'm making them all only a year or so apart. Maureen is 16, Kathleen is 15, the twins are 14. Elliot got married at 18, making him 34**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

Cragen turned away from the white-board and shrugged. "And that's all they've got so far, which is why they're here. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can we buy more air freshener?" Elliot asked. "Until they leave, it's gonna smell like pompous ass in here," he said. Olivia tried to hide her laughter behind her hand and smacked him in the chest with her other one, hard, causing him to let out a great, "Oof." They shared a furtive look and more laughs.

Munch chuckled. Fin snickered. Even Cragen grinned. The only two people who didn't find that funny were Agent Dean Porter and his cohort, Agent Kevin McCain.

"I'll send Munch down to the storage closet to get some Lysol, later," Cragen quipped. "Get to work. This guy's pretty damn slick if he's getting past the feds."

McCain walked over to Munch's desk with a box of files, and he, Fin and Munch began rifling through it.

Olivia rose from Elliot's desk, on which she'd been sitting, and made her way over to the board. Elliot followed her. They both had their eyes trained on the same thing and reached for the marker, hands touching briefly, and smirked at each other. "You do it," Elliot said. "You have nicer handwriting."

"Well, I'm a girl. By nature, we're neater," she remarked as she uncapped the marker. They began to map out the locations, together, unaware that Porter was right behind them. "He's all over the map, El," Olivia observed, as each dot was placed in a different city or state, too far apart to have any kind of pattern or logical meaning.

Porter cleared his throat. "Don't you think we've played connect-the-dots already?"

He grabbed Olivia's hand, holding it, and used the marker, still in her hand, to connect the several dots she'd made. "See? He's moving up and down highways," Porter said, eyeing Elliot as he caressed Olivia's marker-clutching hand.

Olivia yanked her hand out of Porter's, dropped the marker onto the ledge of the board and wiped her hand on her pants. "We're looking for a truck driver," she stated. She looked at Elliot, who had a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Makes sense," Elliot said, staring, coldly, at Porter. He turned to Olivia and his look softened. He subtly ran his thumb over the back of her hand, his way of re-claiming it, and said, "Explains how he's covering that much distance in such a short amount of time, and why he's using main roads."

Porter cleared his throat again, uncomfortable with the too-intimate eye-contact the detectives before him were making. "Yeah, we figured that out, too. What we need _you_ people to do is find out which trucking company, which driver and…"

"Basically, you did the easy shit and you want us to solve your crime and close the case for you, but of course, you're going to take all of the credit," Olivia said. "Or, was this just an excuse to torture yourself by watching me work with the man who, not only replaced you, but surpassed you, in every fucking way humanly possible?"

Elliot snickered as Olivia walked away to get coffee for herself, and him. She stopped at her computer for a moment, leaving them alone for a few minutes longer.

Porter watched Olivia for a second, and then turned to Elliot. "She's gonna break your heart, Stabler. Prepare yourself."

"She's not leaving me anytime soon, Porter, so get over it, get over her and get over yourself," Elliot snapped. "One more stunt, like the marker bit, and I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Dean laughed. "Oh, right, Stabler. Like you're really gonna take the chance of punching me just for flirting with Olivia? You're not that dumb. You won't risk your captain finding out about you two, you won't risk even hinting that something's going on. So, you're not gonna do shit. I can touch her, all I want, as long as we're here, unless you would like to tell Cragen…"

"Tell me what?" Cragen asked, sidling up to the two gentlemen.

Porter smirked. "Oh, that Stabler and Olivia are…"

"Very close to solving this thing," Olivia interrupted. She handed Elliot a cup of coffee, winked at him and then glared at Porter. "The three routes taken by the perp are the same ones taken by a company called Sterling Shipping." She handed a copy of a printout to Elliot and one to Cragen. Porter looked agitated. "Don't look so forlorn, Porter. Your buddy Kevin has one."

"Where'd you get this, Liv?" Elliot asked, amused.

She took a sip of her coffee and smirked. "I, um, had a few software applications run a rather fast and unnoticeable search for the…"

"You hacked into the transit system?" Elliot said, smirking at his girlfriend.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. She gave Porter a dirty look, then brought her finger to her lips and leaned over to Elliot, whispering, "Shh, don't tell the F.B.I."

Porter tilted his head, but couldn't help but smirk. She was one brilliant woman.

Seven hours later, Cragen sent Munch and Fin home, each with a box of files to sort through. McCain was in the conference room with Cragen and one of the victim's mothers. Elliot, Olivia and Porter were in the bullpen, filtering through the records of the other thirteen girls, finding out if any of them had ordered anything through the mail or online that was carried by Sterling Shipping.

Taking advantage of their privacy, and the chance to drive Porter crazy, Elliot bent over from behind her, placing one hand on either side of her, on her desk, and pressed a single, soft, kiss to the back of her ear. "Hey," he whispered. "Whatcha got, Benson?"

She could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin, she could feel Porter watching them, and she could feel Elliot smirking. He was basking in the glow of the winner's circle, as if he won some kind of medal. "So far, eleven of our vics had home deliveries made by Sterling. One truck," she said, tapping on her monitor. Three drivers, though. We have to fish through dates and data and find out who…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, innocently, in a sing-song voice, as he trailed his hand up and down her arm.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked. "Porter's sitting in Fin's desk, he's watching everything you're doing," she whispered, turning her head up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked, knowing full well Porter was staring. "Let him watch, Liv." He bent his head and kissed her, softly, caressing her cheek. He deepened the kiss, stretched his palm out over her cheek and ran his hand through her hair, pulling away slowly. He gave her another quick peck on the lips. "We have to go get the kids," he said, as he began walking into the conference room to tell Cragen they were leaving.

Olivia licked her lips and scoffed with a smile. She couldn't believe him. She turned, and saw the face Porter was giving her. "So, um, we're getting close to…"

"Why him?" he asked, rudely interrupting her statement.

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Dean, we're over. We've been over for months. I've moved on, and you need to do the same thing."

"Why him?" he repeated. "He's rude, arrogant, selfish, confrontational, hot-headed, and he has four kids, Olivia. Do you really want an instant family?" He stood and walked over to her. "You told me, once, that you didn't want kids, you don't know how to be a mother. You wouldn't get the chance to prepare, here, Olivia, you'd just be thrown into the fire. Is that what you want? And you know…he can't give you what you need. He can't give you what you want. Why don't you just come back down to Earth here for a minute, and consider what we had versus what you're life is gonna be like with him, huh? We never fought, we never had to worry about getting in trouble at work, and we would never have to worry about kids."

Elliot, who had been standing behind Porter for most of that little rant, waited for her to say something. He held his breath.

Olivia didn't notice Elliot, she was too busy glaring at Dean, but she spoke. "I didn't say I didn't want kids, Dean, I said I didn't want them with you. I don't know how to be a mother, but he isn't asking me to be their mother. Not yet, anyway. I don't know if we're gonna make it that far. We have one hall of a weird fucking relationship, but if it comes down to it, for him, I'll give it my best shot. How the hell can he give me what I need or what I want if I don't even know what I need or want? I haven't even figured it out, yet. But, I do know that for the first time in my entire life, I have someone who doesn't make me feel like I have to be someone I'm not. I feel comfortable around him and we just…click. We have this…unexplainable connection, attraction, and he is everything to me." That's when she noticed Elliot, that's when she saw him smile at her, and that's when she decided to twist the knife a little more. "For the record, I like fighting with him. Our relationship thrives on fighting. The more we fight, the better the sex." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Tomorrow, we're gonna get this bastard, and you and Kevin are gonna go back to your luxury government office, shove the sticks back up your asses, and you, Dean, are gonna stay out of my life."

"Olivia, come on," Dean pleaded, but as he turned to follow her with his eyes, he saw her walk right into Elliot's arms.

"Let's go," she said, pulling on Elliot's hand.

Elliot shot one more harsh, smug glare at Porter, and followed Olivia out of the squadroom.

* * *

"Calm down," Elliot said, squeezing Olivia's hand. "They're gonna love you, okay?"

Olivia nodded, and stared at the large, red door in front of her. She let go of Elliot's hand as it swung open and a slightly graying woman appeared before her. "Elliot," the woman said. "Come on in, son. The kids are getting their things. Who's this pretty, young thing?"

"Oh, uh, Loretta, this is my partner, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Kathy's mom, Loretta Malone," Elliot said, introducing them.

Loretta smiled. "Ah, you're the infamous partner, then. Kathy has told us much about you. None of which her father and I believe. Please, have a seat," she said, gesturing to the couch. "Still can't believe the mess she made for herself. We're just thankful none of the kids were aware, or involved, and…oh, what are you going to tell them?"

"The truth," Elliot said. "They should know, Lori."

They heard the sounds of feet clamoring down the stairs and four young faces bolted into the living room. The kids pounced on Elliot, giving him big hugs and his daughters covered him with kisses.

"I missed you guys," he said, hugging each one.

The sight melted Olivia's heart. She smiled at the love exuding from the family in front of her and chuckled.

"Who's that?" Dickie asked, suddenly standing up straighter and smoothing out his shirt. "I'm Richard. I'm a very mature fourteen, so if you wanted to maybe go get a burger…"

Elliot hit his son in the arm. "Dickie, this is my partner, Olivia. And you can not date her, she's too old for you. And she's got a boyfriend. He will hurt you in ways you could not possibly imagine."

"She's pretty," Dickie said, his eye's suddenly looking dreamy.

Maureen, Elliot's oldest daughter, chuckled. "You think the mom in the Pine Sol commercial is pretty, you loser." She turned and quickly added, "But, I mean, you are very pretty. It's almost a shame you have a boyfriend. Now that he's single, Daddy's gonna be looking for a new lady. He could get pretty lonely."

"Maureen, just because you hated Mom doesn't mean you have to try to replace her the day we go home! Especially, not with the woman who Daddy has to work with!" Another blonde girl rolled her eyes, then held out her hand, calmly, to Olivia. "Hi, I'm Kathleen. I'm, like, the only normal child in this family. Forgive the hormonal, sex-crazed boy and the matchmaker, loony girl." She then pointed to the youngest of the blonde girls, who had her nose in a book and a smile on her face. "That's Lizzie. I think, since they were twins, she got her brain, plus Dickie's. She won't realize what is going on around her until she finishes that chapter or until you say something like, I dunno, square route of four-hundred-and-fifty-six."

Lizzie's head popped up and she looked directly at Olivia. "Twenty-one point three, why do you ask?"

"See?" Kathleen quipped. "So, you're Dad's partner. I can see why mom was so threatened." She looked at her father, smirked and then said, "I can see she had every right to be."

Olivia's eyes widened as Elliot choked a little, clearing his throat. "Um, thank you?" Olivia said, more of a question, as she laughed a little, nervously.

"Oh, it's definitely a compliment. Daddy always did have expensive taste," Kathleen said. She smirked again as she turned and grabbed her bag. "I'll wait for you in the car."

**A/N: What does Kathleen know? What will hanging out with the kids be like for Olivia? What will the last day on the case with Porter bring? Are you tempted to leave a review to lemme know you want it? =)**


	13. Dating

**A/N: The kids spend a little more time with Olivia, and Porter's back on the case at SVU. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and narrative belong to TStabler©**

"So, have you, like, ever killed a guy?" Dickie asked, eating a slice of pizza, staring intently at Olivia.

"Um, yes, but only because he was going to kill your father and me if I didn't," she said, biting into her crust.

Dickie grinned. "That is so hot," he said.

Maureen smacked him in the shoulder. "Seriously, that is so gross. Stop hitting on Dad's partner!"

Kathleen smirked. "That's Daddy's job," she said, biting into a slice of mushroom pizza.

"Katie, knock it off," Elliot warned. "You've been making those snide comments all night and it's rude. And wipe the smirk off of your face."

"Daddy, I'm not saying anything that isn't true. I mean, look at her. Every guy in your unit's probably hit on her," Kathleen said, chewing. "You just had better game. What did you say that finally got her?"

Olivia hid her face behind her soda can and coughed a bit. "Um, Elliot, thanks for the pizza. I had a great time, but I'm gonna go."

Elliot reached for her hand, but grabbed her arm. "Please, stay, Liv, she's just being..."

"Don't leave," Lizzie said, looking up from her book. "I'd like to know more about you."

Olivia looked at her and smiled. "Okay, Lizzie. What would you like to know?"

"Where did you go to college?" Lizzie asked.

"Siena, it's in upstate New York," Olivia answered.

Lizzie nodded. "That's a very good school. What is your favorite book?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Lizzie. "A Menken Chrestomathy, by H. L. Menken. It's a book of satirical, political essays. You shouldn't read it until you're older."

Lizzie smiled. "That sounds intellectually stimulating. A lot better than the stuff Mom used to read," she said, bitterly. "What was your favorite book when you were my age?"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_. I always thought I was just like..."

"Scout! Me, too!" Lizzie beamed. "And, my last question, would having a daughter who would rather read or do research than go to some stupid party with insipid people bother you?"

Olivia softened. This must be what Lizzie was going through with Kathy. "No, Lizzie. I skipped out on a lot of parties myself when I was in high school. I would be very happy knowing exactly where she was and what she was doing. I'd love that she would be that into books and knowledge, and I'd love to have a daughter that I could sit and read with."

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears and she gave Olivia a huge hug. She pulled away and grabbed her book before running up the stairs.

"Wow," Dickie said. "Beauty, brawn and brains. What a woman." He sighed with bright eyes as he ate his pizza.

"I've never seen her hug anyone except Dad," Maureen said. "I think she really likes you, Olivia."

Kathleen chuckled. "We all really like you Olivia. We're gonna have to love her, too, aren't we, Daddy?"

Elliot stared at Kathleen with an unsure emotion in his eyes.

Olivia, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, got up and looked at the rest of the kids. "Okay, guys. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you in the morning, Elliot." She walked out before he could protest.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. The kids wouldn't get their asses..." he paused when he saw Kevin McCain, Cragen, Munch and Fin, but no sign of Porter and Olivia. "Where's Liv?"

Fin looked at him. "While you were draggin' your ass, Olivia tracked down the truck driver. Porter took her to get him."

Elliot's eyes widened. "What? You let her go out alone with him? Are you all stupid?" He put his jacket back on and looked at Cragen. "Where did they go? When did they leave?"

"Sterling Shipping outage lot. Forty-eighth Street. About five minutes ago. Why?" Cragen asked.

"Porter has a thing for Liv, and he doesn't take 'no' very seriously." Elliot bolted from the room and ran toward his car, determined to get there before anything happened to her. He pulled up to the shipping lot, and saw Olivia and Porter, guns trained on the suspect. The man had one trained on them in return. Elliot got out of his sedan and walked over to the other side, around the man's back, going unnoticed.

Olivia saw him sneak up behind him and smirked. "Templeton, you're not gonna like what's about to happen to you. If you want to avoid severe pain, get down on your knees, put your hands behind your head and give up."

"Dumb bitch," Templeton spat.

Elliot grabbed him from behind and wrapped him in a tight choke hold, wrestling him to the ground. Elliot cuffed him and read him his rights, and when he got to his feet he saw Porter pull Olivia to him and kiss her, roughly. Elliot lifted the man up by the cuffs, ran over and watched Olivia push Porter off of her.

"What the fuck, Dean?" Olivia asked, spitting and rubbing her mouth.

"We got the guy! I was celebrating!" Dean yelled.

Olivia shook her head. "You're insane," she spat.

"No, just persistent," Porter said. "What the hell are you even doing here, Stabler?" he asked, finally turning toward Elliot.

Elliot threw Templeton at Olivia, waited for her nod, and then turned back to face Porter. "This," he said. He punched Dean in the nose, watching his eyes tear up and feeling it crack under his knuckles. "I warned you, Porter."

Dean reared back in pain as Elliot and Olivia took Templeton to the sedan. They got back to the precinct and handed Templeton over to McCain, Fin and Munch. They took him into the interrogation room and Cragen narrowed his eyes at Olivia and Elliot.

"Where's Porter?" he asked them.

"Don't know, don't care," Olivia said, shuddering.

Cragen raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What did he do?"

"Kissed me," she said, making a face and choking sound. "He really doesn't know when to quit."

"Well, knowing you,_ both_ of you, some part of his anatomy no longer works," Cragen quipped. "We got the guy. So, you two, attack that mountain of paperwork on Olivia's desk." He turned and headed into his office.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other for a moment. Then Olivia touched her finger to the tip her nose and blew a raspberry at Elliot. "Too slow," she said.

"Oh, come on, that was not even fair! You didn't count to three! I'm not doing this by myself, Liv. I saved your ass today." Elliot folded his arms and watched Olivia sit in her chair and swivel.

"No, you saved my lips, and they thank you, believe me," she said with a smirk. "And when you punched that asshole, El, I've never wanted you more. In fact I would go home with you right now, but..." she paused, remembering the awkward dinner with the kids. Her joking smile faded. "Just, we'll both do it, okay?" She reached for the first DD5 and bit her lip.

"Okay, what just happened here, Liv?" Elliot said, leaning up against her desk. "That was a swift change in mood."

Olivia looked up at him. "Your kids, El. They..."

"They loved you. Katie's always been a bit forward. She knows, Liv. I don't know how, but she does. Those comments weren't meant to be rude or resentful. She was being honest. Playful, in her mind." he bent down to look at her. "She didn't mean to drive you away and she was upset when you left. Lizzie's already attached to you. Dickie wants to marry you and Maureen thinks I should ask you to dinner."

Olivia chuckled. "I was gonna say, your kids are great, but I thought they were a bit uncomfortable with me there. Thanks for clearing all of that up. How does Katie know? I've never met her, and you don't go around talking...her mother."

"Kathy probably told her," Elliot agreed. "But the other kids, Liv, they've got no idea and Katie told me she's not gonna tell them. I'd like to take Mo's advice, Liv. Come to dinner with me."

"I don't think we're gonna be out of here in time for that, El, your kids should just order another pizza," she said, filing the finished DD5 and reaching for another one.

Elliot chuckled as he sat in his desk and reached for a file. "No, Liv, I mean, I want to take you to dinner. We've never been on a real date. this hasn't been a very orthodox relationship, and I wanna see if we can actually sit through a meal together, in a restaurant, without fighting or talking about work, or getting on each other's nerves."

"If we do, ya know, fight or get on each other's nerves, we can always just leave the restaurant," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So, you're gonna come to dinner with me?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Olivia dropped her pen and looked up at him. "Why the hell would I say no, El? We're sleeping together, I've met your kids and they actually don't hate me, I think a real date is probably a good idea," she said with a shy shrug, signing her DD5.

"I don't," a voice from the doorway spat.

Olivia looked up. "Christ, Dean."

Dean walked over to her desk. "Look, Olivia. One more chance, that's all I ask. One more night, and if you still wanna be with him when it's over, I will let you go."

"No, no way," Olivia said shaking her head, working on her paperwork.

Dean smirked. "I didn't wanna have to do this," he said. He walked over to Cragen's office and knocked on the door. Olivia and Elliot watched, wide-eyed and nervous as Cragen opened his door.

"Porter, what?" Cragen barked.

Dean looked back at Elliot and shot him a smug look. "Captain Cragen, I just thought you should know, Benson and Stabler are romantically involved. It's been going on for a while, and that's..."

Cragen sighed, interrupting. "You interrupted my phone call with the commissioner to tell me that? I know they are, good for them. They stopped fighting, and they work much better together now. Anything else?"

Porter's face fell and his jaw dropped.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, then at Cragen.

"What?" Cragen asked, looking back at them. "You didn't think I became the captain because I was a _bad_ detective, did you?" Cragen smirked, rolled his eyes and slammed his door in Porter's face.

Porter backed away from the captain's door, took one last look at Olivia and left, vowing that, one way or another, he'd have one last night with Olivia Benson. Whether she liked it or not.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's he plotting? How do Olivia and Elliot handle a real date, and what does Cragen do with them? Reviews?**


	14. Interruptions

**A/N: "I deal with temptation by yielding to it." – Mark Twain**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Well, we tried," Olivia said, as she and Elliot ran out of the restaurant, heading toward Elliot's car.

Elliot hummed. "Isn't this what happened to you on your last real date? When you called me, that night? You wore the black dress with the low back and the heels that made your ass look amazing."

"Yeah, only we actually ordered dinner tonight," she quipped, shaking the tin-foil swans that held their rather expensive meals. "Hey, you ass! I remember that phone call; you said nothing for five minutes and then grunted at me."

Elliot chuckled. "There's a reason for that, Liv."

"I would love to hear it," she said, as they peeled away and headed toward the hospital. "Enlighten me."

"I was pissed off, and thinking about you. God, Liv, you had me so worked up," he said, biting his bottom lip. "When you called, the minute I heard your voice…let's just say, that phone call helped me relieve a whole lot of tension, baby." He turned and winked at her.

Olivia scoffed. "You…while I was on the phone with…before we even…wow."

"You were the object of many of my fantasies, Liv. You still are, only now, I get to actually act them out with you instead of just thinking about you," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow, as he pulled into the Emergency Room lot at St. Vincent's.

Olivia shook her head and chuckled as she got out of the car, trying to get the image of Elliot jerking off to thoughts of her, while she was on the phone, out of her head.

They walked through the doors, flashed their badges at the front desk, and the nurse led them down the hall to the victim's room. "El," Olivia said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Stay out here for a second."

A second turned into twenty minutes, and when Olivia finally emerged from the room, she had a somber expression on her face. "She didn't want to have a guy in the room," she said softly. "Sorry."

"Understandable," Elliot said. "You look amazing in that dress. I don't know if I told you that."

"You did. Thank you. We're working, here, El," Olivia said, a warning tone to her voice.

Elliot chuckled. "I can't compliment you at work, now, either?"

"No," she said, coldly, walking toward the nurse's station. "Hey," she said to a blonde nurse, "We need a rape kit from room one-oh-nine, as soon as possible."

"No problem, Detective Benson," the nurse said, smiling. She walked down the hall, and Elliot and Olivia took seats against the wall.

"Why not?" Elliot asked.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why can't I compliment you? Partners compliment each other all the time. Good partners, anyway. Like, if I said I liked your hair, it would be a partnerly compliment." Elliot was smirking. He was gonna play one of his games with her, and she was in no mood to fight, because fighting with him always tempted her to do other things to him.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Okay, what's your point?"

"We're not just good partners, Liv, we're fucking amazing. So, I think I should be able to say things like, that dress is driving me crazy and I can not wait to get it off of you, while we're at work. It's not gonna distract you, is it?" he asked, running his hand along the strap of her dress, tracing the neckline, grazing her collar bone.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she shook her head. "Nope," she whispered.

Elliot allowed his hand to travel up her neck and through her hair, clutching and pulling, massaging her scalp, gently. "And if I told you how much just looking at you turns me on, how much I need, so desperately, to touch you right now, even though we agreed I can't, since we're at work, we'd have no problem getting through the rest of this case, right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, her eyes still closed, her voice barely a whisper. Elliot noticed her breath coming in shorter, shallower patterns. Her head hit the wall and she swallowed.

"And," Elliot said, knowing he was about to make her surrender, "If I told you that we could always take a break, spend a few minutes in the car, not working, and be back in here before they're done examining our vic, that'd be okay, too, right?"

Olivia's eyes shot open and she was out of her chair, like a bullet. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Elliot grinned like the little devil he was, stood up, and followed Olivia out to the car. He practically threw her down onto the backseat, crawled on top of her and snaked his hands under her dress. He yanked down her silk panties, as he stared into her eyes, and roughly plunged his index finger into her core. He knew she'd already be wet and ready, and he was right. "Shit, baby," he said as he felt just how aroused she was.

Olivia smirked, reached her hand up and pulled him down to her by his tie, kissing him fiercely as his finger moved within her. She held him down by his tie and kept kissing him as her other hand moved to his belt. She gasped and moaned into his mouth when he pushed another finger into her and started thrusting quickly, occasionally brushing his thumb over her clit.

Elliot grinned against her lips when he felt her start to clench around his fingers already, but she shook her head, vigorously. She was not breaking the kiss, but still telling him 'no'.

"No?" he said, against her mouth. "What, no?"

She freed his erection from the fabric constraints of his boxers and pants and stroked him to an even firmer rigidness. "You," she gasped, noting that he didn't stop thrusting his fingers. "Want to cum with you."

"Fuck, baby," he said, removing his hand from her center and sliding into her, deeply, swiftly, causing her to moan, loudly. "God, damn, Liv," he cried. "You're always so fucking tight, I love it." He kissed her deeply, then said, "I love you."

"I love you," she chuckled and turned his wrist up to meet her eyes. "Fifteen minutes," she said, "I don't think we're gonna…oh, my God." Her eyes rolled back into her skull as Elliot impaled her, repeatedly, pulling out completely and burying himself to the hilt with every pass, fast and hard.

Elliot leaned over, took her earlobe into his mouth, nibbled lightly then whispered in her ear. "Don't tell me we don't have time. I know your body, baby. I could make you cum in seconds if I wanted to, so fifteen minutes is plenty of time." He heard her groan, and cry his name and he bent his head further to bite and suck her neck. He slammed into her, incredibly deep; their pubic bones were touching, and he rocked into her, remaining where he was and he heard the most amazing noise. She made a low, growling, breathy cry. It was only his name. He pulled out and thrust four more times before he felt her vice-like grip pull and hold him in.

"Jesus Christ, Elliot," she cried, holding onto him, kissing him and shaking like leaf. She was almost finished and that was his cue to let go, too.

He grunted and panted as he tugged, without moving, and kissed her. "God, baby," he said, peppering her with small pecks. "I love you."

"I…love you…too," she panted, struggling to breathe and move. "Holy shit."

Elliot chuckled as he readjusted himself and zipped up his pants, buckled his belt, and slid her panties back up, slowly. "Did that make up for our interrupted dinner?"

Olivia nodded.

"Come on," Elliot said, laughing at the expression on her face. "Back to work, we go."

"I think you paid attention to all the wrong things in Catholic school, El," she said, sliding out of the car.

Elliot shook his head. "Clearly, baby, I am doing all the right things." He slapped her on the ass as they walked back into the hospital, both feeling much better about their missed date.

* * *

"This isn't bad," Elliot said, taking a bite of the foil-wrapped filet mignon from their date. "Right?"

Olivia held up her fork, examining her broccoli before eating it. "It'd be better if the food was hot, and if we were in the actual restaurant. But, we make due with what we got, right? I didn't think the squadroom would ever be romantic but, you proved me wrong, Stabler."

Elliot tilted his head. "I know we're at work, technically. But, I still wanted to show you that we could actually sit through a nice meal without…"

"Screwing it up?" Olivia offered. "I don't think we _can_ screw this up, El."

"Benson," Cragen said, coming into the bullpen. "Why, might I ask, are you wearing a cocktail dress? Not that it doesn't look beautiful on you, but…"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "This again? I was on a date." She saw the surprised, inquisitive look on her captain's face and then added, "With Elliot."

"Oh," Cragen nodded. "I was on my way up from my meeting with Commissioner Watson, when Warner stopped me. She had to re-run the DNA from the kit six times. She was certain there was some kind of mistake, but there wasn't. I don't know how you're gonna handle this, either of you, but…here." He handed her a file and walked into his office.

"Second time tonight this date has been interrupted by work," she muttered. She opened the folder and read the results of the DNA test, the lab report, and the data analysis. Her eyes widened. "That son of a bitch," she said as she handed the folder to Elliot. "He really did mean it when he said he would stop at nothing, didn't he?"

"Well," Elliot said, "At least this time he'll be here as a perp, and we can both yell at him, hit him and throw things. And when we're done, he will never bother you again."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief and sighed. "Dean Porter. FBI Agent from Hell by day, criminally insane, detective-stalking rapist by night."

**A/N: Did he really do it, or is he being framed? Did he do this to get closer to Olivia? Oh, man! Reviews?!**


	15. Plans

**A/N: "About the only time losing is more fun than winning is when you're fighting temptation." – Tom Wilson**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is? You people have been nothing but pretentious, transferring this call from person to person, and now you're telling me you lost your own agent?" Olivia yelled into the phone. "No, no, I don't want to file a complaint. I could just come down there and arrest you for obstruction," she mumbled. "Ya know what, I'll find him myself." She hung up and dropped her head into her hands. "There's only one way we're gonna get him," she said.

Elliot looked over at her from his spot by the coffee pot. "Oh, no."

"Now, hold on, Stabler, let the girl talk," Fin said.

"I know what she's gonna say, and no way, Liv. Absolutely not," he said pointing at her and sipping his coffee.

"El, he'll show up! I will pick a public place. You and Fin can be there, off to the side somewhere. I'm not gonna be alone with him."

Elliot shook his head. "I know you're not, because you're not doing this."

"She might not have a choice," Cragen said. "If it's a direct order, Elliot, you can't stop her."

"Cap, after what he did? You want to use Liv as bait? No, we can get him some other way," Elliot declared.

Munch shook his head. "I'd hate to say it, but Olivia seems to be the object of his little obsession, Stabler. There might not be any other way."

Cragen hummed in agreement. "Sorry, Elliot. Make the call, Benson."

Olivia looked at Elliot, and for the first time, the anger in his eyes wasn't a turn-on. It scared the shit out of her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed, hoping she wasn't ending her relationship with Elliot by beginning the conversation with Porter.

* * *

Elliot sat in an uncomfortable chair, across the restaurant from her. Fin was sitting on a stool at the bar. She was waiting, quiet and nervous, at the table set for two. He walked in and Elliot had to resist the urges to leap up and kill him as he walked over to Olivia and sat down.

"Finally," Porter said, grinning. "You came to your senses."

"Well, I spent a little time thinking. It made me realize that you were right. He can't give me what I want. You can," Olivia said, her eyes sparkling.

Porter chuckled. "You know I can," he said. He reached across the table for her hand and she gave it to him. "We don't need to stay here, Olivia. Let's get outta here, let's go someplace more private."

"No, Dean, I want to talk to you, have a nice dinner, like we used to. I won't run away from you this time," she said with a wink.

"Well, then, let's talk. Tell me, what made you realize Stabler was a rotten son of a bitch?" Porter asked, pouring the champagne that had been chilling next to the table.

Elliot cracked his knuckles as he heard their conversation through his earpiece. "Come on, baby, trap him," he whispered.

Olivia smirked, hearing him, and looked at Porter. "He's arrogant, cocky, he has a horrible temper, he gets a little rough in bed, and sometimes he hides things. He's got a lot of secrets. I don't like secrets."

"Gee, thanks, Liv," Elliot whispered. "Wait till we get home. I'll show you who's rough in bed."

Fin butted in. "I don't need to hear that, guys. Can we keep the air clear and just get Porter?"

Olivia chuckled. "You don't have any secrets, do you Dean?" She sipped her champagne and narrowed her eyes at him. "Any deep, dark, evil secrets?"

"Yeah," Porter said. "I have a secret." He scooted his chair over and grabbed her wrist, then leaned in close to her ear. "I know why you're here, Olivia. You fell right into my little trap, and you did exactly what I knew you were gonna do. I also know that if Stabler and Tutuola try and follow us out of here, I will shoot you. get up."

Olivia swallowed hard and stood up. Dean had a gun discreetly pointed at her stomach. Elliot cursed and Fin gasped. "Dean, don't do this," Olivia pleaded.

"Just cooperate and you'll be okay. I know they can hear me, right boys? You're gonna stay right there or you'll be picking up bits of Olivia off of the floor. I'll give her back when I'm done with her. Move it, Olivia." Porter jabbed her side with the gun and forced her to walk out of the restaurant.

The minute they were gone Elliot and Fin ran out through the kitchen, into the back, to wait for them. Munch, already poised with his gun aimed, nodded at them.

"How did she know he was gonna do that?" Fin asked.

"She's good," Elliot said, pulling out his gun and aiming. "Ready?" he asked Fin.

Fin walked to the side of the alley cocked the gun and raised it. "Yep."

"Don't shoot Liv," Elliot warned.

"No shit, Stabler," Munch retorted.

Dean put his gun away, once he was sure they weren't being followed, and pulled Olivia into the shadows. "We aren't gonna have time for romance and foreplay, are we?" he asked, leading her down a dark alley.

"Probably not," Olivia said. "I have to tell you, Dean, I'm not really an up-against-the-wall-with-a-federal-agent-rapist kind of girl."

Dean laughed as he threw her against the brick building. "I don't really care, Olivia."

"They do," she said, turning her head.

"Huh?" Dean, distracted, blurted as he looked away.

Olivia ran a few feet and pulled a gun out from under her dress, off of her thigh-holster, and aimed it at him. Dean looked around and he had a gun aimed at him no matter where he looked. A detective, ready to shoot, stood in each of the four directions.

Porter laughed as he raised his hands over his head. "You dumb bitch," he spat at Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "Ya know, people keep calling me that, but it's always when they've been outsmarted."

"On the ground, Porter," Elliot yelled.

"Hands behind your head," Fin shouted.

As he dropped to his knees and assumed the position, he looked at Olivia. "I didn't rape her, Olivia. It was all a scheme. Everything was planned and planted, to get you to come after me."

"Save it for the interrogation room," Olivia said. "You can tell the whole story to Fin and Elliot."

Munch ran over and cuffed him, read him his rights and roughly dragged him to a waiting vehicle. Fin holstered his gun and slapped Olivia on the shoulder. "Nice one, Baby-Girl," he said, walking out of the alley after Munch and Porter.

Elliot stepped over to her and ran a hand through her hair. "Liv," he said.

"We're working," Olivia warned.

"Come here," Elliot sighed, and he pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

"Can you pass the spinach, Olivia?" Maureen asked.

Olivia handed the bowl over to the girl with a smile. "Here ya go."

"You have pretty lips," Dickie said, with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Dickie. And stop hitting on my partner," Elliot said sternly. He glared at Kathleen.

Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Olivia, can you please pass the potatoes?" Lizzie asked, brightly smiling at her.

"Sure," Olivia said, passing down the plate. "This is very good, EL. I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, yeah," Kathleen said. "Daddy's a regular Tyler Florence. I guess that makes you Giada DeLaurentis, huh, Olivia?"

"What?" Olivia asked, her eyes slightly wider.

"Don't you watch the food channel? Those two are totally hooking up," Kathleen said, biting into her steak.

Olivia chuckled. "Actually, I think Giada DeLaurentis is married and just had a baby. It's not Tyler Florence's. And, I'm more of an Alton Brown girl. Something about a man who can cook and talk math and chemistry at the same time is so darn cute."

Kathleen's eyes widened as she gulped. "Oh, right."

Lizzie smiled and said, "I love Alton Brown. He's so smart!"

"You have really pretty hands," Dickie said, poking at Olivia's finger.

"Dickie, honey, you're absolutely adorable. But, sweetie, I'm old enough to be your mother, and I'm seeing someone. It would be unbelievably awkward if he knew you had a crush on me. I do really like you though. Friends?" Olivia winked at him and he blushed a little.

Dickie nodded. "Yeah, friends. If you and your boyfriend break up, though, in four years, I'll be eighteen and..."

"I'll still be old enough to be your mother, and i don't think I'm going to be breaking up with him anytime soon," Olivia said, smiling softly at him.

Dickie sighed. "Okay." He looked up at his dad and smiled. "Hey! Dad! Why don't you ask her out when she dumps her boyfriend? Then, at least, she'd stick around."

Kathleen let out a hearty laugh and slapped the table. Olivia caught her eyes and slowly started laughing with her. Elliot, not sure why they were laughing, smiled. At least they were getting along. "Dickie, you wouldn't mind if I asked Olivia out on a date?"

"No, I like her. You're very odd and Mom's a psycho now, so we kinda need a normal person around here," He said, eating his spinach.

"How am I odd?" Elliot asked, annoyed.

"What Dickie means, Dad, is that it's odd that you're waiting." Maureen put down her fork and turned to her father. "We know what Mom did, and while we're all thoroughly disgusted and hurt that she would leave us the way she did, we know you need to start dating again. Olivia's a unanimous choice, but she's got a boyfriend. Just don't go out with Ms. Cabot. She scares me."

Kathleen, who had just calmed down, started laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Lizzie asked, folding her arms.

"You guys have a detective for a father, and you're missing this huge thing!" Kathleen whooped.

Dickie looked at Kathleen and, with a mouthful of food, asked, "What are we missing?"

Kathleen took a deep breath and looked at Olivia, then at her father, then at her siblings. "Daddy is Olivia's boyfriend."

**A/N: Oh, Kathleen! What are we gonna do with you? What happened with Porter? Until next time! Reviews? **


	16. Siblings

**A/N: This new case will be very...odd. But, I had to keep things interesting and keep them tempted, didn't I?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Olivia stopped laughing. In fact, the only one laughing was Kathleen.

"Um, I think Katie's on drugs, Dad," Maureen spat.

Dickie nodded with a scoff. "I think we would know if Dad had a girlfriend, especially if it was Olivia. They don't even hold hands!"

"Okay," Kathleen said, still chuckling. "Sure. Why don't you just ask Dad then?"

Three worried faces turned toward Elliot. Kathleen looked, too, but she was grinning and eating, looking very pleased with herself.

"Dad?" Maureen prodded.

Olivia's fork clanged against the plate as she dropped it. "Oh, boy," she sighed.

Elliot took a deep breath and looked at his kids. "Uh, well, guys..."

"Oh, my God! Daddy, how could you?" Maureen yelled.

Dickie folded his arms. "This is not cool."

"Okay, five seconds ago you were all encouraging me to ask her out!" Elliot snapped.

"That was before we knew you already did! Dad, how could you keep this from us?" Maureen barked.

"Okay, so I'm done," Kathleen said, trying to get up.

"Sit down, this is all your fault!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot and his kids were so busy yelling at each other, no one noticed when she got up, walked out of the kitchen, and left the house.

* * *

Olivia bolted out of her bed when the pounding on the front door woke her up. She pulled the gun out from underneath her pillow and jumped from the bed, sneaking over to the door. She leaned back, aimed and threw open the door as she cocked the trigger. "Damn it, Stabler," she barked. "You really want me to shoot you, don't you?"

Elliot scowled and burst into the apartment, hurling himself on the couch.

"Yeah, sure you can come in. It's only three in the morning and I almost blew your head off," she said, closing the door.

"Shut up, Liv," he spat. "You left? You just left!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, then scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Yeah, El. I left. Six hours ago! If you just noticed now, then..."

Elliot stopped her. "Liv! I noticed the minute you got up! I wanna know why!"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't want to make it difficult or awkward, El. I left because you were gonna ask me to leave anyway." Olivia put her gun on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen.

"No, I wasn't," he snapped, rising to his feet and following her. "If you'd have stuck around you would have heard me tell them how much I...I thought I was falling in love with you. How fucking happy you make me," Elliot yelled at her. "You would have heard Lizzie squeal with delight that someone in her life was finally gonna understand her. You would have heard Dickie tell me that the only reason he thought it 'wasn't cool'," he paused and made air quotes with his fingers, "Was because he was embarrassed that he'd been hitting on his father's girlfriend. You would have heard Maureen say that the only reason she got as upset as she did was because we hid this and lied to them, to their faces, for three weeks!"

Olivia stood in the kitchen shaking her head as she chugged back a beer. "Keep yelling. My neighbors love it when angry men scream at the top of their lungs from my apartment."

"Damn it, Liv," he walked over to her and pulled the can out of her hands. "I'm trying to figure out why you think I'm gonna leave you! You thought I was gonna break up with you when we got back from that undercover job because you thought I blamed you for what happened with Kathy. Then, you thought I was gonna dump you during that sting op with Porter. You just fucking expect it! Christ, Liv, what do I..."

"Because you are!" she yelled, interrupting. "Eventually you are, El. You may not think so, now, but one day soon, you're gonna wake up and think, 'What the fuck am I doing with her?' You're gonna leave!" She reached for her beer, yanking it back from him, and took a swig. Then looked back at him and spat, "The people I really love always do, El. You're not gonna be any different."

Elliot growled as he grabbed her and kissed her. His hands pulled at her hair and pawed at her back. Her empty beer can fell to the floor with a tinny clang and her hands wound themselves together around his neck. Elliot ran his hands lower, grabbing her ass, and he lifted her up, sat her on the counter, and deepened the kiss. "God, I love it when you yell at me," he whispered. "Even when you're wrong." He crashed his lips down on hers again as he tugged on the waistband of her pants, and he grinned when she lifted her hips so he could slide them off of her. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. He moved to do the same to her tank top. "Neither are you."

She was about to unbuckle his belt when his phone rang. "Really?" she asked, dropping her head to his chest.

Elliot kissed her forehead and whipped open the cell phone. "Stabler. Uh, yeah. No we can be there in...no I'll go get her. I'll call her. Why is this our...oh. That's disgusting, Cap. Yeah, on the way." He snapped the phone shut and went in for another deep kiss. "As much as I love the way you look naked, you are not going to the station like that." He lifted her up and put her down on the floor. "Get dressed, we got a case. A weird one."

"They're all weird," Olivia quipped. She padded into her bedroom, naked, as Elliot resisted the temptation he felt to attack her while she dressed.

* * *

"Okay," Cragen said. "This was handed to us from Homicide when they found out the vics were raped before they were killed. They were found fully dressed, so there was no need to suspect a sex-crime. Our only living vic, who woke up four hours ago, couldn't tell us anything about the guy other than he was really cute, but she told us what happened."

Olivia yawned and sipped her coffee as she opened the file. "Couples? This guy's going after couples?"

Cragen scratched his head. "Not couples, Benson. Suspect is specific in his choice of victim, they're siblings."

"What?" Olivia said, the mug positioned at her lips, her eyes dropped and her voice flat. "That's why each set of vics has the same last name," she said with a shudder.

"Shit," Fin said, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I am so glad I didn't have to break the news to the parents. Two at once, man."

Munch looked up from the file and peered over his glasses. "So, I highly doubt anyone will believe I'm from the same generation or gene pool as Benson, so I'm not doing this, right?"

Everyone laughed, except Olivia. She wasn't exactly over her last undercover operation, and was still dealing with it's consequences. This was gonna be bad.

Fin narrowed his eyes. "I'd go with her, Cap..."

"I doubt he would believe it, Fin. You're darker, and obviously from a completely different culture. He would never buy that you two are related, or that you grew up in the same house," Cragen explained, then looked at Elliot.

Elliot chuckled. "Husband, brother, what's next? Am I gonna have to be her son?"

"Well, you are a big baby," Olivia quipped. "But, there isn't enough makeup in the world to make me look old enough to be your momma." Elliot glared at her and she winked at him.

More laughs filled the conference room, and Cragen handed out another memo. "All of the vics received a letter telling them they won a free weekend in New York. They were told to bring someone they were close to, who they felt safe with."

"Well, Cap," Elliot barked. "There aren't many relationships stronger than a brother-sister one. How did he choose who got the letter, anyway?"

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "The sisters got the letters at school. They were all college students, honor society girls, in different chapters of the same sorority. They were all members of the website devoted to the sorority, and I believe that our perp is either running the site or is a member with access to all of the membership information." He handed out printed pages from the website.

Munch cleared his throat. "So, why siblings? How does he make sure the girl brings her brother?"

Cragen nodded. "Why is what we _don't _know. It could be assumed that he watches their blog-posts and reads their sorority profiles. He only sends the letters to single girls who claim their brother is their best friend, or something to that effect. If the girls show up with someone else, he doesn't target them."

"What happens when he finds his targets?" Elliot asked, instinctively moving his chair closer to Olivia.

Cragen passed out copies of their living victim's statement. "He watches them during the day, follows them to their hotel at night. He buys them drinks, walks them to their room, then holds them at gunpoint and gives the brother a choice. The bastard makes the brother choose what happens to his sister. He makes it a point to say that if he doesn't choose wisely, or if she fights, it'll be excruciatingly painful. He plays on the brother's protectiveness, hoping he'll give in to demands to save his sister. If they don't cooperate, he rapes the girl, with her brother watching, has the brother help to redress his sister, then he kills them," Cragen explained. "If they do copperate, their given a heavy dose of GHB, preventing them from remembering what really happened, and he leaves them in the bed naked together just to freak them out."

Olivia scoffed. "It's to shut them up! They wouldn't say anything to anyone, they'd be too embarrassed."

Munch looked up from his file. "The vic we got the statement from wasn't drugged. She remembered everything."

"Her very overprotective brother drank both spiked drinks," Cragen said. "He's still unconscious."

"So, what's the plan?" Olivia asked. "I'm not joining any sorority, or..."

Cragen chuckled. "Benson, you are going to be using the name of an existing member, Abigail Bennet." He handed her another file. "She got a letter yesterday."

"Abigail? Like the bitch from _The Crucible_?" Olivia laughed. "And, my brother's name is..." she trailed off and waved her hand in Elliot's direction.

"Matthew," Cragen said.

Fin plopped his folder on the table. "How the hell do we convince this guy, who we don't even have a sketch of by the way, that Benson and Stabler are brother and sister? Are they goin' to another convention?"

"No," Cragen said with a laugh. He held up Abigail's letter. "They're going on vacation."

**A/N: How are they gonna get out of this one? Can keep their hands off of each other this time? Or, will they give into the temptation? **


	17. Flirting

**A/N: Can they keep their hands to themselves in order to convince their perp they're brother and sister? Or will they give into temptation when they think no one's looking?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline, narrative and dialogue belong to TStabler©**

"Abigail Bennet," the director called.

"Hi," Olivia said brightly, waving her arm. "Hello, hi, that's me." She tried to sound as "sorority-girlish" as she could.

The director looked her up and down and grinned. "Hello there. Abigail."

"Hi," she said with a wink. She knew Elliot, next to her, was getting very jealous, but he was supposed to be her brother. She had to be a single college girl. Flirting was part of this gig. "Call me, Abby."

The young, and very cute, director winked back at her. "And who is your plus one?"

"My brother, Matt. He seems to think that a free trip has to have some kid of strings, so he came along to, uh, protect me. But, you could protect me, couldn't you?" Olivia asked, seductively, running her finger along the guy's flowered shirt-collar.

He nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said, huskily.

"Uh, Abby, just get the itinerary. Lets get a drink, and find our room," Elliot spat, harshly, pulling on her hand.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "See? So protective." She winked at the director after getting her folder and allowed Elliot to pull her away. She looked at him and laughed. "This is gonna be so much fun."

"What the hell were you doing?" he asked, pulling her toward the bar of the lobby they were in.

Olivia, still chuckling, opened her folder. "Abby is an outgoing, adventurous, flirt. Says so on her Sigma-Delta-Phi profile. I'm just playing the part, honey. Matthew, by the way, is very overprotective of his little sister, so you did very well."

The bartender walked over and looked at Olivia. His eye narrowed and he smirked when he saw her low-cut sundress. "Hello, sweet thang. Can I get you anything?"

"Well," she said, leaning over. "I would love a Sex on the Beach."

"I get off at five, I'll meet you on the pier," the bartender joked with a wink.

Elliot, then, leaned over. "Hey, just get my...sister...her drink, pal, and keep it in your pants."

The bartender nodded with wide eyes. "And, uh, for you, sir?"

"Beer. A very large, very cold, beer. Whatever's on tap," Elliot spat. The barman shakily walked away and Elliot turned to Olivia. "Are you doing this on purpose? Because you know I can't fucking touch you right now?"

"Maybe," Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck, Liv, it's bad enough that I'm as hard as a fucking lead pipe just from looking at you in that dress, and now I have to sit here and watch every other guy flirt with you, and you have to flirt back, and...shit," Elliot complained, running a hand down his face.

Olivia's eyes darkened. "Well, I don't want to flirt with these people, babe, it's part of the job. I love watching you get jealous, and defensive. Besides, every girl in this room is checking you out. You're not the only one who's working on envy and impulse-control."

"Well, my eyes are staying glued on you," Elliot said, nodding to the bartender as he handed over the beer. "How do we get this fucker to pick us?"

"Um, act like a loving, devoted brother?" Olivia said with a shrug, sipping her pink drink. "I hate this shit," she said as she gagged.

Elliot laughed. "Why did you order it?"

"I'm Abby Bennet, all-American girly-girl," she said, raising her glass. She took another sip, grimaced and slammed it down "Cragen couldn't have chosen a girl that drinks whiskey?"

"Hey," the bartender said, leaning over to Olivia. "If you can lose your brother for, like, five minutes..."

Elliot growled through gritted teeth, "Find another tree, Sparky. You're barking up the wrong one over here." He watched the bartender run away and turned to Olivia. "Five minutes? That's it?"

"I feel bad for whoever he ends up with tonight," Olivia said, choking back her drink.

Elliot leered at her. "You're spoiled," he said with a cocky-grin.

"Excuse me," an attractive man in an expensive suit walked up to Olivia. "You're Abigail Bennet, right?"

Olivia eyed Elliot, smirking slightly. "Yes, but, please, call me Abby."

"Abby," the man said. "My name is Charles, and I'm the Executive Chairman of Collegiate Travel. The company sponsoring your trip."

"Oh," Olivia said, holding out her hand. "Thank you, so much. It's very nice to meet you."

Charles chuckled as he shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I do hope everything, so far, is satisfactory. If you, or your brother, here, need anything, anything at all, just find me, and let me know." He bowed his head to her, nodded at Elliot, and walked away.

"I think that could be our guy," Olivia said.

"How do you know?" Elliot asked, drinking his beer.

Olivia swirled the swizzle stick in her drink. "He knew my name, and he knew I was here with my brother."

Elliot shook his head. "That's not surprising, if he's the chairman...

"He knew_ you_ were my brother," Olivia clarified. "And he was watching us, the whole time. He only came over here after he saw you turn into a barbarian with the bartender."

"Okay, then," Elliot said. "Suspect number one." He watched, then, as a young, blonde, college-aged kid checked out Olivia and whistled. "Hey, you wanna finish these drinks in the room?" he asked, suddenly.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia said, looking around as she got up. "We're in four-ninety-three."

Elliot chugged the rest of his beer. "Guess I'm done," he said. He took the pink drink from Olivia and put it on the bar. "Oh, look at that! So, are you, sis." He gave her a playful shove and walked with her up to their room.

Olivia swiped the card, pushed open the door and gasped. "Oh, no. No way," she yelled.

"What's wrong with it?" Elliot asked, closing the door behind them.

"You're supposed to be my brother! We can't share a bed!" she griped. "What if he's watching us?"

Elliot laughed. "Honey, read the memo. There's another bed in the other room. Smart one," he said, kissing her cheek. "Hey, they brought up the luggage. And a fruit bowl," he said, grabbing an apple. "Oh, and I already had Morales check, twice. No cameras in this room." He tossed her the apple.

She caught it, looked at him, and laughed. She tossed the apple back and winked. "Bite me, Stabler," she said seductively.

Elliot chuckled and lunged at her, sinking his teeth into her neck. He nibbled and sucked until he heard the first moan, a low, deep one, come out of her mouth. "God, Liv, I can't stand the way they look at you, and talk to you, it drives me crazy," he mumbled, dropping kisses across her neck. He took a few steps forward, pushing her up against the wall.

"Jesus, El," she groaned. "I know, baby, but it's just, oh God, part of the job. You know that you're the only one," she assured him, knowing he needed it, as she raked her nails up his back.

"Shit, Liv," he whispered. He hiked up her dress, got a grip on her panties and yanked, ripping them off.

"Ow, fucker," Olivia said with a laugh. She stopped laughing when he plunged into her, quickly and roughly. "Holy shit, when did you take off your, oh, God."

Elliot chuckled. "I work fast, baby," he said, grabbing one of her legs and pulling it up. She wrapped it around his waist as he thrust, fast and hard, into her. "So good," he muttered, kissing her again.

Olivia wrapped her other leg around his waist, pulling him deeper and closer. She nibbled on his bottom lip and was about to tell him she loved him, when his phone rang. "Fuck," she cried. Her eyes widened when Elliot clamped his hand over her mouth.

He kept up his hard and fast pummeling as he checked the caller ID and flipped open the phone. "Hey, Cap. No, no, I just, uh, I'm in the gym. We got a suspect, the chairman of the travel agency," he said into the phone, watching Olivia's eyes widen, squeeze shut, and roll back into her head. He pressed his hand tighter over her mouth and started to move agonizingly slow, but very deep. He felt her moan into his hand and chuckled silently. "Yeah, Cap. Oh, good, thanks. I will. Bye." He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, then started slamming into her again. Her muffled screams and cries were driving him mad. "Look at me, baby," he said, leaning closer to her.

She was trying, unsuccessfully, to peel his hand away from her mouth as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he said. He removed his hand and grabbed her waist.

Olivia clamped down and dropped her forehead forward to his. "I love you, too," she cried. He kissed her, as the world crashed down for both of them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the pair?" a gravelly voice asked, hidden in the shadows of a darkened office.

A woman nodded. "He watched them. They are very close, sir. I'm positive he would do anything to keep her safe, vice versa, and they seemed to have a, uh, unhealthy attraction toward each other."

"That's perfect," the man assured.

"What does he do with the toys he's been playing with?" the woman asked.

The man was silent. "Uh, what does he want to do with them?"

"He wants to get rid of them soon, he's going to make it quick. He wants to play with his new set of dolls," the woman said. She turned sharply and left the room.

"Shit," the man spat. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Yo, Cap? We got a problem. No, he's in custody, but he won't roll on our guy. No, he went for it. Benson and Stabler are his next target. The problem is he's already got a set of vics stashed somewhere. Yeah, I'll go tell 'em." Fin snapped the phone shut and made his way up to the room Olivia and Elliot were in. This was gonna be a long night, speant searching for the current victims. As he stepped into the elevator, he hoped they could find them, before it was too late.

**A/N: Couldn't even last a day, man. This is gonna be tough! Reviews? **


	18. Findings

**A/N: On the job, can they keep it all undercover, or will their cover be blown?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and its Characters belong to Dick Wolf. Storyline and dialogue, and original characters, belong to TStabler©**

"Man, it is two o'clock in the damn morning, what the hell?" Elliot spat, through the crack in the door.

"I know, Stabler, but this guy has a couple of vics stashed somewhere in the hotel. We gotta find 'em, hopefully before he decides to take you and Benson along to join his little freak show," Fin said, harshly.

Olivia kicked Elliot in the leg, earning a groan, and she shot him a look before opening the door all the way. "Can we just go find them so I can come back here and go back to sleep? It's fucking bad enough I have to pretend to be your goddamn sister, now the four hours of privacy we're actually getting are being ripped away." She loaded her gun and clipped her badge to her hip.

Elliot, rubbing his leg from where she'd kicked him, briefly wondered when she got dressed. "Fine," he sighed. "I need pants."

Olivia threw them at him, with a smug look on her face, and walked out into the hallway. Elliot shook his head and chuckled as he pulled on his jeans. He grabbed his gun and badge, and followed her out. "Lead the way, Fin," he whispered.

Fin walked slowly up the hallway, his gun out in front of him. "I was hoping you'd know where to go."

"We're in a hotel," Olivia said. "Where would someone go if they wanted privacy and didn't want to be heard by anyone?"

Elliot hummed. "The laundry room, a private penthouse, a storage facility…"

"So we start there," Olivia said. "From the top, and work our way down."

"Do you know how many penthouses this place has?" Fin asked. "On top of storage, that could take all night!"

"We can't just knock on doors and ask, 'Excuse me, are you raping and torturing a college girl and her brother in here,' can we?" Olivia asked, sarcastically. "That would take even longer, and be really fucking stupid."

Elliot laughed. "At least she's not fighting with _me _anymore," he said, looking at Fin.

"Thanks," Fin said, rolling his eyes. "If I slept with her, would the fighting stop?"

"You wouldn't know, cause I'd kill you," Elliot spat in a harsh whisper.

"I was kiddin', Stabler, calm down," Fin said, leading them to the service staircase. They climbed for a few flights, until they reached the first penthouse. Fin pushed through the door, and snuck into the hallway. "I don't think this is it, guys," he whispered.

Elliot and Olivia peered over his shoulders and saw a very large, naked man, fast asleep in a lounge chair. "That's disgusting," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot squeezed his eyes shut and chuckled. "Please, Liv, if I ever start looking anything like that…"

"You won't, you're too attached to your job, and the gym," Fin said. "And Benson," he added with a scoff.

"I hate you, Fin," Elliot said, turning back and heading through the door. The next flight up, the next penthouse, brought them to a very quiet room. Too quiet. Olivia heard something and immediately drew her gun, stepping into the suite. "Guys," she whispered behind her. "We got something here." She walked, oh-so-softly, further into the room.

"Liv," Elliot whisper-yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up," she spat back, softly. She tip-toed toward the bedroom and heard muffled cries coming from within. She jerked her head, silently telling Fin and Elliot to follow her, and when they got closer, they, too heard what she had been hearing. Olivia cautiously put her hand on the knob and turned, and when she saw that both men had their guns ready, she pushed the door open and aimed her weapon.

The two faces were wide with fear and shaking like leaves. They were both naked and bound to the bed with rope.

Elliot holstered his weapon and ran over, untying the girl first. "It's okay," he said. "We're police officers. We're gonna get you out of here."

Olivia, across from him, untying the young man, asked, "Can you tell us who did this to you?"

The man nodded, and as his wrists were unbound, he instinctively clutched his sister and wrapped her in a sheet. He ripped the gag out of his mouth. "Thank you," he uttered.

Fin helped the pair out of the bed, and wrapped the man in a sheet as well. "Come with me," he said. "I'll get you some clothes, somethin' to eat, and you have to tell us everything." He looked at Olivia and Elliot, who nodded, and led the shaken and bruised brother and sister out of the penthouse.

"Damn," Elliot said, running his hand down his face. "What the hell happened to them?"

Olivia shook her head. "We'll find out soon enough," she said. "When they give their statements to Fin." She walked toward the door, followed by Elliot, eager to get out of the room before their guy came back. They were heading back down the stairs when they heard footsteps heading up, coming closer. "Shit," Olivia said.

"Liv, calm down," Elliot said. "Just keep walking. It's a hotel. People walk around," he justified.

Olivia took a breath and kept walking, feeling Elliot's hand on her back. She picked up the pace and just before they reached the landing for their floor, they were stopped by a voice.

"Abby," the man said. "And…Matthew, was it?"

They turned to face the vacation director. The one Olivia had been flirting with the morning they'd arrived. "Yes," Olivia said, sweetly. "Hello."

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked them, narrowing his eyes at Olivia. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh," Olivia stuttered.

Elliot jumped in. "Abby sleepwalks. It's a horrible habit. She's done it for as long as I can remember. And you know, you're not supposed to wake up a sleepwalker, so I just follow her until she wakes up on her own. She was halfway to the roof before she snapped out of it."

"Yeah," Olivia said chuckling. "It could be so embarrassing. I'm lucky to have Matty to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

The man chuckled. "Yes, you are Abby. You're very lucky to have a brother who would go to such trouble to keep you safe."

"What's your name again?" Elliot asked, holding out his hand.

The man took it. "Gavin," he said. "Gavin Prescott."

Elliot took his hand back and grabbed Olivia's. "Well, Gavin, thanks for the concern, but we're gonna head back to our room."

"I'll walk you," Gavin said, holding the door open for them.

Olivia's eyes widened. "You really don't have to do that. We know where it is, and we don't want to be any trouble."

Gavin shoved them into the hall and gave them a harsh glare. "I'm your director, so I do have to make sure you get back to your room safely. And, it's really no trouble at all," he said, looming closer, forcing them further down the hall. "Detectives." He swiped his own card and pushed open their door, shoving them inside.

"Detectives?" Olivia asked, trying to sound confused and not terrified. Her hand was slowly reaching for her gun, but Gavin was faster. He had his own weapon out in mere seconds. Olivia aimed at him and was about to pull the trigger when her breath hitched.

"I wouldn't do that, Detective Benson," Gavin said, holding the gun to the back of Elliot's head. "I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to your, uh, big brother here."

Olivia blinked and swallowed, hard, but didn't drop her gun. "How did you know?"

"I did my homework," Gavin said. "I knew what Abby looked like before I sent her that letter. When I saw you, my curiosity got the best of me, and I had my sister find out who you were. She's very handy with facial recognition software," he told them. "I also knew, right off the bat, that you weren't brother and sister. There's way too much sexual tension between you two."

"Hey," Elliot said, never taking his eyes off of Olivia. "No one has to get hurt, here."

"That's right, Detective Stabler," Gavin said. "No one has to get hurt. If you both do exactly as I say, no one will get hurt. I've never played with toys like you before. See, you're not related," he said with a laugh. "Who knows how far I can push you before you break? How far will you go to save each other, since you're not bound by blood?" Gavin took a step forward, bending his elbow to keep the gun pressed against the back of Elliot's head. He leaned over and said, evilly, as he cocked the trigger, "You're not family, so what are you willing to do to save him, Olivia?"

Olivia smirked, as she looked into Gavin's eyes. "Nothing," she said.

Elliot's eyes widened. Gavin's narrowed. "Excuse me?" the man asked. "You won't do anything to save him?"

"He can save himself, if he's smart enough," Olivia said. She looked at Gavin, still holding her gun, steadily, in her hand. "I have a question for you, Gavin. Do you wanna buy a duck?"

Gavin's face screwed up in confusion. "A what?"

Olivia trembled only slightly as the fear that her plan wouldn't work hit her. "A duck," she said, emphasizing the word.

"Why the hell would anyone want a duck?" Gavin asked, confused.

Elliot, widening his eyes and getting it, dropped to the floor. Olivia pulled the trigger, firing two shots, and watched as Gavin crumpled to the floor.

Fin barged in, then. "Guys, the Hartford's just told us that the director…"

"We know," Olivia said, still pointing her gun at the man bleeding into the once-white carpet. "The director did it."

"What the hell happened in here?" Fin asked, stepping into the room and helping Elliot to his feet.

Elliot shook his head and smirked. "Nothing," he said. "Gavin Prescott didn't wanna buy a duck."

"A what?" Fin asked, confused. "Why the hell would anyone want a duck?"

Olivia laughed and holstered her gun. "To avoid being shot in the head," she said, pointing to the lamp that had shattered when Gavin pulled his trigger. "One of you big, burly men, pick him up," she commanded.

Fin looked down and saw Gavin clutching his bleeding arm and curling up his wounded leg. "Damn," Fin said. "Shoulder and kneecap. Nice aim, Baby-Girl."

"That's what they told me when they gave me the badge," Olivia quipped. She watched Fin drag Prescott to his feet and out of the room, then she ran over to Elliot. "Are you okay?" she asked, running her hands over every inch of his body.

"I'm fine, baby," he said, brushing her hair back. "Thanks for doing nothing."

Olivia chuckled. "Anytime," she said. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his. "Thanks for getting the joke," she said.

Elliot pressed his lips to hers, running his hands down her body. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Let's get out of here. I'm really tired of being your brother."

"Oh, thanks," Olivia said, laughing. "I love you, too."

"Liv," he said, seriously. "I do love you. But most definitely not like a sister." He pulled her to him, turned and dipped her, deepening the kiss.

"Uh, guys," a voice from the doorway called.

Their heads turned, and they saw Cragen, with arms folded, staring smugly at them.

"We need your statements, and please, for the love of God, never do that around me again," Cragen said, shaking his head as he walked back down the hall.

Elliot picked Olivia back up and they looked at each other for a moment before they burst into hysterics. They grabbed their luggage, thankful that this case was closed. Or, so they thought.

**A/N: Wha-oh! What happens now? Review for more! It's so tempting, isn't it? **


	19. Doubts

**A/N: Case closed. Back to normal. No more need to avoid temptations. Perhaps...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

"That was the interrogation from hell," Olivia said, rubbing her eyes.

Elliot nodded his agreement as he yawned and picked up his coffee. "Maybe if you didn't shoot him twice, and shatter his kneecap, he would have been a bit more cooperative."

"Maybe he would have blown your head off if I didn't," Olivia spat back, narrowing her eyes. "Do you have any idea what was going through my head? Huh? Do you?" She was yelling now, tears threatening to fill her doe-eyes. "Fuck you," she threw at him harshly, then stormed out of the bullpen.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled after her. He sighed and dropped his head. He noticed that Munch and Fin were staring at him. He was wide-eyed as he lowered his mug and looked at his fellow detectives. "What?" he asked. "What'd I say?"

Fin shook his head. "Elliot, man, you dick. She saved your ass, and you just blamed her for making your perp pissy."

"I was joking, Fin," Elliot said, slamming down his cup. "I didn't mean to make her upset!" He ran out of the room, down the hall and through the door leading to the stairs. He barreled up, taking them two at a time, and when he got to the roof, he went white. He'd never seen her cry like this before, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. "Liv? Baby?"

Olivia's head shot up and she wiped her eyes, fast. "What?" she barked, trying to act as if she weren't just sobbing uncontrollably.

Elliot stepped closer to her and his heart broke. She looked so broken. "Honey, I didn't mean anything..."

"Stop," she said. "Stop calling me 'baby' and 'honey,' and stop trying to act like everything is okay. Stop acting like this," she gestured between them, "Is okay!"

"What?" Elliot asked, his eyes narrowing.

Olivia teared up again. "Elliot, I almost...you almost died, because I hesitated. I didn't shoot the bastard because I was terrified that he was going to kill you, so instead I...made a fucking duck joke, hoping you'd get it. Who does that? What if you didn't understand? What if he'd pulled that trigger and shot you, instead of that lamp, because I didn't shoot him the second I raised my fucking gun?"

"Liv," Elliot said, bolting toward her and pulling her toward him, "None of that happened, and none of it matters."

She wrestled out of his grasp. "Like hell it doesn't, El!" she yelled. "I can't be in that position again! God, my heart was racing and I forgot everything I was trained to do. At the last minute I remembered I was only supposed to shoot him in the arm and the leg. Disarm and disable. For a split second, Elliot, I was gonna kill him." She walked over to the end of the roof and looked out over the ledge. "I can't do my job, when I'm..."

"You did your job, Liv," Elliot said, cutting her off. "You did what you had to do, and you were amazing. If you had shot on sight, he would have shot me, you know that. You knew that, Liv. That's why you waited. Why are you second guessing..."

Olivia interrupted him, now. "Because, El! You don't know what it was like wanting, so badly, to be able to trade places with you. I was standing there thinking, the whole time, 'Just take me. Let him go, and take me," and that fucking scares me. We're too close, too involved, and it's starting to..."

"No, no, no," Elliot repeated, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she stared over the New York night below. "You're not doing this, Liv. You're not running away the minute you realize what we have is beyond real. And I do, in fact, know what it's like to want to trade places, Liv. When Porter had you at gunpoint in that restaurant, I swear I wanted him to decide he'd rather kill me."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm sorry, El. Cragen said that if this started to happen we needed to..."

Elliot spun her around and kissed her, hard, as if trying to kiss the sense back into her. "What were you saying?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I, um," she mumbled, blinking. "I have to go." She pushed him away and bolted down the stairs, leaving Elliot worried, confused, and a little heartbroken. When he finally got it together enough to go back downstairs and into the squadroom, Olivia's chair was empty. Her jacket was gone and the stack of files she had to look thorough and sign was missing. "Where'd she go?" he asked, looking at Munch.

"Went home," he said, not looking up from his computer. "Cragen wants to see you, Stabler."

Elliot took a deep breath and let it out hard, then walked into the captain's office, afraid of what he was going to say, worried about where he stood with Olivia and if he'd have to learn to deal with the familiar tension from their first days as partners all over again.

* * *

Elliot used his key, not bothering to knock. What she had just done was unbelievable and this was absolutely an emergency. "Liv, I can not under..." he stopped shouting when he saw her, curled up on her couch with an open file across her chest and a tissue in her hand. She'd cried herself to sleep. He walked over to the couch and knelt beside her, ran his hands over her face and waited.

"Hmmm," she murmured, rolling her head to the side and fluttering her eyes open. "What? El?" she asked, blinking as he came into focus.

"Yeah. It's me, baby," he said. "You gave me all the credit for closing this case, Liv, why?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes and sat up, not caring as the file fell to the floor. "You wouldn't have waited."

"Oh, yeah I would have. Liv," Elliot said, sitting next to her and pulling her to him. "You have no idea, baby. I cleared everything up with Cragen, by the way. Now why were you crying, honey? On the roof? Here?"

Olivia shook her head. "El, I just didn't know what was going on with us," she said. "I don't want to lose you, and I don't ever want to be responsible for your injury or death. I didn't know if I could do my job anymore, El. I'm afraid I'm always gonna pick you, over a perp, or a victim, or..."

"I feel the same way, Liv," he interrupted, "But you gotta trust yourself, and you gotta trust me. We have to protect each other, as partners, and we need to put personal problems aside while we're at work, and just do the job."

"Exactly," Olivia said. "We have to put us aside, completely, while we're at work. I've said it before, and you've constantly found ways to get me to forget it, but I'm serious, El. If we're gonna make this work, at work, then we're just partners. No more sex in the bathroom, or the cribs, or the car."

Elliot chuckled and closed his eyes. "If that's really what you want, baby," he whispered, kissing her head.

"It's not," she said smiling a bit. "But it has to be," she whispered back. She looked up at him and said, "We aren't at work now, though." She looked up at him, smirking, and she kissed him.

"No, we aren't, are we?" He smiled and chuckled. "Liv, baby, I love you. So much," he said, dropping his head to kiss her.

"I love you, too," she said, kissing him back. Just as the kiss deepened, his cell phone rang. Olivia sighed. "All right, partner, answer it."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her quickly, then picked up his phone. "Stabler. What? How did he...no, um, I'm here, actually. Yeah, right. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and shook his head. "Liv, the bastard wasn't working alone. You were right. It was the travel agent. Prescott made Charles his one phone call, and he knows where you live. He might be stopping by. So, I'm staying here and Fin and Munch are going to stay with my kids."

Olivia sighed. "Well, at least this time we're ready for him, right? We're not gonna be taken by surprise this time."

"Nope," Elliot said. "And, while we're waiting, technically, we're still not working." He smirked and pulled her on top of him as he leaned back on the couch. "I need you, Liv," he whispered against her skin. "You scared me today, when I thought you were walking away from me, for good."

"I could never do that, El," Olivia said, kissing him.

The clothes flew off rather quickly. They weren't sure how one kiss led to this, but then again, they weren't sure of how they're rough partnership led to their relationship at all, so they thought it best to stop trying to figure it out.

Their bodies moved rhythmically, together, in perfect sync. She rode him relentlessly, rocking her hips and leaning up and back as he reached up and grabbed her breasts, cupping them and thumbing her nipples. As he thrusts up into her, over and over again, hard and fast, because he didn't know how much time they had, she bent down, clutched him tightly and whispered "I love you," over and over.

"I know, baby," he said. And he did. He knew, because she cried for him. She contemplated leaving her job for him. She doubted her abilities for him. In the warped mind of Olivia Benson, that was love. "I love you, too, Liv."

She slammed herself down onto him and threw her head back, crying out his name as she shuddered and tightened around him. He grunted and cursed and yelled her name, too. And he came inside of her with a ferocity like never before, as if proving this was real. He was claiming her, and making her believe that he wasn't going anywhere, and she couldn't run from this. She collapsed on top of him just as the loud, imperative knock on the door echoed through the apartment.

Olivia laughed as she brushed her damp hair back and looked down at Elliot. "You wanna get it?"

Elliot nodded, breathing heavily, and he slapped her lightly, telling her to get off of him. He pulled on his pants, grabbed his gun and padded to the door, resting his hand on the knob. He stood back, opened the door and leaped back, aiming his gun.

"Cap?" Elliot said, furrowing his brow. "What are you doing here?"

Cragen looked down, sighed, then glanced back up at Elliot. "We got a bad tip, Elliot. He wasn't coming here. He was going to..."

"No," Elliot said, shaking his head, dropping his gun. "Cap, no!"

"They're fine, Elliot. They're all fine. Fin and Munch were already there when he showed up," Cragen said. "Prescott got the wrong address out of her file. He saw her emergency contact's information, not her own."

Elliot took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "You're sure all of my kids are okay?"

"Yes. They're just fine. I would have called, but I was already down in the lobby when Fin called me," Cragen said.

"Liv," Elliot said, over his shoulder. "I have to..."

"I heard," she responded, moving to the door, fully dressed. "Go. I'll be fine."

Elliot nodded and pressed his lips to hers, chastely. "Come with me?"

"You sure?" Olivia asked, hesitant.

Elliot nodded. "Yes," he said, certain. He kissed her again. "Come home with me. I need to be with my kids, and I need to be with you."

Cragen rolled his eyes. "I'm still here, ya know. I thought I asked you two not to do that in my presence. I'm not even supposed to know that you two are, uh, partners outside of work, too."

"Sorry," Elliot chuckled. "It won't happen again, Cap."

"Ah," Cragen said, rolling his eyes and throwing a hand. "It could be worse. I could have walked in on Olivia and Munch. Blech." He shuddered as he walked down the hall.

Elliot and Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled on his shirt, and they took off, heading for Elliot's house. They were going to make sure the kids were okay, and Olivia would be spending the night there, for the first time. She had just found her stability in her relationship, and she hoped, as they got into the car, that a night with his kids wouldn't rip it away from her.

**A/N: How will her first night at Elliot's go? Are the kid's really okay? What exactly happened? Review!**


	20. Running

**A/N: How will the kids react to Olivia spending the night at their house? What happened there, anyway? And can they resist temptation in order to make it easy on the kids, for one night?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story**

Elliot walked into his house, which was now covered with uniformed officers, and he had to drop Olivia's hand. His kids were all sitting on the couch, giving their statements to their "Uncle Munch," when they saw him walk in. They all bounded off the sofa and ran into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"Fin kicked his butt," Dickie said.

Kathleen nodded. "Uncle Munch held us all back, Dad, we're all…oh," she paused when she saw Olivia, a few feet behind him. "You brought her here? Now?"

"Katie," Elliot sighed, "Don't do this right now. I needed to come home to be with you guys, and I didn't want to leave her alone, either. You guys know that the guys who came her was really going after her, don't you?"

"What?" Lizzie asked, her eyes widening. "Oh, God! Why?"

Maureen pulled away from her father and furrowed her brow. "Does this have anything to do with his brother?"

"Uh, what?" Elliot asked.

"He kept yelling something about getting even for his brother," Dickie said.

Elliot looked at Munch and then at Olivia. "You guys hear that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Munch nodded. "I already wrote it down."

"Charles was Gavin Prescott's brother," Olivia said. "Suddenly this sibling thing makes so much sense. They had a sister, and something horrible happened to her."

"Probably," Fin said, holding an ice pack over his eye. "That's what we have to figure out."

Elliot blew out a breath, and rubbed his son's back. "Well, uh, thank you for everything, Fin. You, too, Munch," he said, nodding to each friend.

"No problem, man," Fin replied with a nod of his own.

Munch smiled and said, "Anything for the kids who call me Uncle Munch."

Olivia looked on in silence. She didn't realize how much of a tight knit group she'd walked into. They thought of Munch as an uncle, and Cassidy had been close enough to the family to come between Elliot and his wife, she and Fin had only just begun to scratch the surface of the interwoven lives of the members of the SVU. She had only been around for a few months and she had managed to turn Elliot Stabler's world upside down. Now, here she was, in his house, with his half-traumatized kids, who barely knew her, and she expected them to welcome her into their lives. Fat chance, she thought. She walked over, with an official expression on her face, acting as if she were here on business.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, with as much concern as she would use if she were talking to a victim.

The four kids looked up at her and nodded.

Only Lizzie took a step forward and hugged her. "Thank you for coming, Olivia," she said. "You know you didn't have to."

Her fears seemed to have been unfounded. "Oh, Lizzie," Olivia said, sighing and hugging her back, "I did have to come, sweetie. It's my job."

The fourteen year old looked up and her eyes looked very sad. "You're only here because you're working?"

"Yeah," Kathleen said. "You didn't really think she cared, did you?"

"Woah," Olivia said. "Hold on. I care about you, a lot, actually. I meant that it's my job as your dad's, um, friend. As _your_ friend. I just didn't think that you wanted…"

Dickie butted in. "We do, Olivia. Well, most of us." He glared at Kathleen.

"Hey, guys," Munch said, trying to stop the fight before it started. "If you'd like to finish telling me everything over here, I can get the cops out of your house."

The kids nodded and walked toward Munch, sitting back on the sofa to finish giving him their accounts. When they were done, as promised, Munch and Fin rounded up the cops and took Charles Prescott down to the station. Cragen told Elliot he'd handle the interrogation with Fin, allowing him to stay with his kids. Once they were all gone, Maureen sighed in relief. "I am so glad that's over," she said.

"Me, too," Kathleen said, slamming into the spot next to her father, who was sitting in the corner of the couch, before Olivia could. She looked at Olivia snidely. "I really hate cops," she said. "Well, most of them. Uncle Munch and Daddy are cool."

Elliot looked down at her, as if he expected her to say "and Olivia," but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around her father and rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"So, Olivia," Maureen asked, sitting next to Kathleen. "What made you decide to be in the Special Victims Unit? It's a voluntary department, right? Dad had to choose to work there."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Olivia said, settling into the lounge chair. "I know a woman who was personally affected by the type of crime we investigate. I wanted to help put those kinds of criminals away, because I saw how much pain and heartbreak they cause, first hand."

Maureen's eyes widened. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear to hear that. Is she okay?"

"No, sweetie," Olivia said. "She isn't."

"Mo, is all your homework done?" Elliot asked. He was pretty sure it was, he just wanted to change the subject.

Maureen looked up at her father and, knowing why he asked her, nodded and sat back on the couch. "Yeah," she said.

"Do you think you're gonna be in the unit for a while? Dad's had two partner's in the last three years," Dickie told her.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, Dickie. I'm gonna be around for a while."

"Not around here, though," Kathleen mumbled under her breath, into Elliot's shirt.

Olivia heard her, narrowed her eyes, and watched as Elliot, shocked, looked down at his daughter. He'd heard her, too. "Yeah, Katie," Elliot said. "Around here. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Well, we don't really need her, Dad. We can do just fine on our own. I think she can leave now," Kathleen said to her father, knowing that Olivia could hear her.

"Katie!" Maureen yelled. "What has gotten into you?" she spat. She looked at Olivia with shocked eyes and said, "Olivia, please, don't go."

"Oh," Olivia said, not moving and smiling. "I had no intention of leaving, honey."

Kathleen looked over at Olivia and knew that this was gonna be harder than she'd thought. She untangled herself from Elliot and leaned forward, smiling sweetly. "Well, we've all had a pretty rough night, Olivia. We're probably heading to bed, soon. So, maybe you should call it a night."

"Katie," Elliot said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Olivia's staying here tonight."

Kathleen looked at him, her eyes suddenly narrow. "Really, Daddy?"

"Yeah, really," he said, nodding. "But, you had a very good idea. Guys, go upstairs. Shower, brush your teeth and get in those beds. I'm coming up in thirty minutes to check on you."

"Okay," Lizzie said, hopping off the chouch. She hugged him, then hugged Olivia, then ran upstairs.

"You got it, Dad," said Dickie, repeating his twin's actions.

Maureen slid off of the sofa and squeezed her father tightly. Then she walked over to Olivia. "I'm so sorry about the way Katie's acting. I really don't know what's up with her. We're really glad you're here, Olivia," she said, hugging her. "It makes us feel safer and happier knowing that you're here, too."

Olivia hugged back, and said, "Thank you, Maureen."

"You can call me, Mo, too." She pulled away from her and smiled. "Goodnight," she called as she ran upstairs.

Kathleen just shook her head and glared at Olivia, then gave her dad a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Dad," she said. Then plodded up the steps.

Olivia sighed, shaking her head, then got out of the lounge chair and claimed the seat next to Elliot. "Sheesh," she said, settling into the spot.

"Yeah," Elliot laughed, immediately wrapping an arm around her. "That about sums it up. I don't know what's wrong with Kathleen, but I'm gonna find out. Thanks for not running away this time, by the way," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Olivia titled her head up and smirked. "El, I promised you. No more running. I can't promise there won't be anymore yelling, fighting, and getting scared, but there will not be running."

"Good," he said, smirking back, leaning in, slowly. His lips touched hers and the sparks flew. All it took was one kiss to ignite the flames under them that made them need each other desperately. He brought his hands to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, holding her to him, making sure she couldn't pull away. He maneuvered himself, taking her with him, until he'd managed to flatten out, just slightly, on the couch, and he'd pulled her on top of him.

"We shouldn't do this," she mumbled as they kissed.

"That argument never works, Liv," he said, pulling down the sleeve of her shirt and kissing the silky, olive-toned skin of her shoulder. "You should know that by now."

Olivia chuckled. "I meant, we shouldn't do this here, on your couch," she said, moaning through her words as Elliot bucked his hips up. "What are you, a machine? El, we just, damn, not even two hours ago."

"That was too damn long ago, Liv," he said, biting her bottom lip.

"El, I am not doing this with you with your kids in the house," she said, pulling away from him. "What if they come down here?"

Elliot laughed. "Okay, you win," he said, leaning back and slapping her ass.

"Thank you," Olivia said. "One of your kids already hates me, I don't want to give the others any other reason to feel uncomfortable." She got off of him and settled back into a cushioned spot.

Elliot sighed. He was still, and quiet, watching her out of the corner of his eye. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Without warning, he pounced on her, causing her to laugh and he chuckled as he peppered her face and neck with light kisses. When he got to her neck, her laughs turned to moans and his kisses turned from light to deep and he began using his teeth.

"El, if you don't stop..." she trailed off, clutching the back of his head, feeling him bite and kiss her neck.

"I know what happens if I don't stop," Elliot said. "I get to eat the apple." He picked his head up and looked at her and his eyes were dark, his lips were curled into a terribly sinful smirk and he heard a very irritated voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad," Kathleen said, horrified. "Isn't it like, past Olivia's bedtime or something?"

Elliot, now angry, pushed himself off of Olivia and jumped off the couch. He grabbed his daughter by the arm. "We need to talk," he barked, and pulled her into the kitchen.

By the time he got back into the living room, Olivia was gone. "Damn it," he said, running a hand through his hair. He was about to panic, thinking she'd left, when he heard his phone bleep from the table. He flicked it open and saw the missed text from Olivia, letting him know she'd gone upstairs. He chuckled, then shook his head. "She promised," he reminded himself. He climbed the steps, ushering Katie into her room first, then walked into his bedroom. He stopped breathing when he saw Olivia standing in his bathroom, the door wide open, in nothing but one of his tee-shirts, brushing her teeth.

She turned her head at the sound of the door and spit into the sink before saying, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, on a breath. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so turned on, but she was doing incredible things to him right now.

"I ran out of the apartment in such a rush, I didn't bring anything to sleep in. I hope you don't mind," she said, tugging on the shirt.

Elliot shook his head, afraid to speak.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, taking a step forward.

Elliot grinned, grabbed her, and tossed her on the bed. "You're like a walking sin, you know that?" he asked her, half-serious, snaking his hands up her shirt.

"Elliot! Your daughter, who hates me, just caught us making out like two of the kids in her class. I don't think this is a good...oh, God, that feels good," she sighed, as he thumbed across her nipples.

Elliot shook his head as he looked down at her. "Katie doesn't hate you," he said. "She feels threatened. She thinks you're gonna take all of my attention. She needed me to tell her that you wouldn't rip me away from her and the other kids." He dropped his lips to hers and tugged up on her shirt.

She pulled away from the kiss, lifting her arms to help get the shirt off, then began her own battle with his pants. "Why do you do this to me?" she asked, ripping his shirt off over his head.

"What, Liv?" he asked, tossing both shirts to the floor. "What do I do to you?"

"I say 'no', flat out refuse, and you, God, you drive me crazy until I give in." She pulled him down for a deep kiss as he chuckled against her lips.

Elliot ran his hands down her body and slid a finger into her core, groaning at the wet readiness he found. "All part of my diabolical plan, Benson," he said, smirking, curling his finger.

She writhed beneath him, fighting the need to moan and yell, unsure of how thin or thick these walls were. "What plan?"

"I plan on making it impossible for you to say 'no' to me, Liv. I fully intend on making it impossible for you to live without me," he told her, brushing her hair back and removing his hand. He pushed himself into her and softly moaned in pleasure and relief. "Because, baby, I can't refuse you anything, and I can't live without you." He began to move, slowly, deeply, kissing her as he thrust. He kept up his passionate pace, pulling her closer, and just as he felt her clenching, his phone went off.

"El," Olivia cried, digging her nails into his back.

"Voicemail," he said, kissing her, thrusting harder. He pressed his forehead to hers, locking eyes, and hit a spot inside of her that sent her head spinning. He slammed his mouth into hers as she clamped onto him, muffling her cries, as well as his own, as they both reached a powerful release. With ragged breath and a fast-beating heart, he kissed her tenderly and rolled to the side, pulling her close as he reached for his beeping phone. He flipped it open and hit the button to listen to the message, from Cragen, which only said to call him back a soon as possible.

He dialed and waited, and when Cragen picked up Elliot wasn't even given a chance to speak. He shot up into a sitting position and yelled, "What? How the hell did that happen? What kind of idiots do they have running that place?" he barked.

Olivia, concerned, squeezed his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not! But, it's gonna have to be. You do? Good. You think what? When? Great, thanks." Elliot slapped the phone shut and got out of the bed, pulling his clothes back on. He tossed Olivia the rumpled tee shirt and said, "Get up, get dressed, we have to go to the station."

"What? Now? Why?" she asked. "What about the kids?"

"The kids are coming," he said. "We're staying there for a while. That was Cragen. He just got a call from Alex, who just heard from her contact at corrections. They did a head count at Rikers after dinner, like they usually do." He looked at Olivia as he frantically buckled his belt. "Kathy wasn't in her line."

**A/N: *Gasps* Where'd she go? Who helped her leave? How are they all gonna handle a night or two in the cribs? Leave a review and I'll be tempted to tell you.  
**


	21. Catching

**A/N: It's impossible to give into temptation when there are so many witnesses. Isn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters and scenery belong to Dick Wolf and the writers at Wolf, Inc. This story, plot, dialogue and emotional content belong solely to TStabler©**

"We've got officers in every borough in the city looking for her," Cragen said to the four kids standing in the bunkroom. "And you guys know that you're safe here. Grandpa Don won't let anything happen to you." He hugged each kid and they dispersed finding a bunk. They all curled up and went back to sleep, clearly too exhausted to really care that their loon of a mother had gotten out of a maximum security prison. Cragen, Elliot and Olivia chuckled at them, then shut and locked the door, letting them sleep.

Olivia plodded down the stairs, yawning, and walked to her desk. She rolled her neck and sighed. On top of Kathy's escape, they had a new rape case. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Elliot yawned as Olivia thrust another cup of coffee into his hands, yawning herself. She was beyond pissed, beyond exhausted and beyond worried. Not to mention, she'd been fighting with Elliot for the last nine hours, without a break, over every little detail of this case. She was so tense and turned on and desperately wanted to throw him up against the nearest wall. She tried to concentrate on work, knowing that the tension was running high because they were both worried about Kathy, and what she might do.

Olivia pointed to the surveillance photos of their rape suspect on the white board and wagged her finger around. "Have we already declared that they're all the same girl, or did I just say that really loud in my mind? I'm so fucking tired, I don't remember."

"What?" Elliot asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Olivia got up and flicked each picture. "The mother, the daughter, the girlfriend and the wife," she said as she poked the photos, "Are all the same girl. Wigs and makeup aside, that is definitely the same woman under there. He's either got a controlled hostage or a willing accomplice."

"Liv, that's ridiculous! They look nothing alike!" Elliot spat, rising to his feet.

Olivia smirked. "Uh, yeah, El, they do. Look at the eyes, very closely. You'll see that..."

Elliot cut her off. "Liv, don't even try it. She's got brown eyes, that girl has blue ones." He poked two different pictures.

"Contact lenses, Stabler," Olivia yelled. "Look at the scar!" She tapped her finger under the girl's left eye, and sure enough, in every picture, the same microscopic scar was visible. "There's not enough makeup in the world to hide scars like that. I ought to know." She chugged her coffee, threw the cup in the trash and glared at Elliot.

"Damn," he said, looking at the pictures. "Liv, I'm really..."

"Don't," she said, holding up a hand. "Because you aren't sorry."

Elliot scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You do this shit all the time, El," Olivia said. "You argue with me till you're blue in the face, and when you're proven wrong, instead of just saying, 'Oh, okay, good job, Liv. I was wrong,' you apologize, like you hurt my feelings or something. It's so fucking...I mean, you'd never do that with..." she stopped and waved a hand. "Forget it." She walked toward the door and turned her head over her shoulder. "I'll be right back," she spat to Cragen.

Elliot looked at his captain, an unasked question hanging between them. Cragen sighed. "Go," he said, waving Elliot away.

He ran out, seeing her turn the corner down the hall. He picked up his speed, following closely, and when he finally caught up to her he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an unlocked closet and yanked her toward him, kissing her fiercely. Her hands clutched his head and she gasped into his mouth when he threw her up against the wall, just as she had planned to do to him, before he pissed her off.

"Wanna tell me why you're so angry?" Elliot asked, attacking her neck.

Olivia moaned. "You're a patronizing son of a bitch," she muttered, tugging at his pants.

Elliot chuckled. "I wasn't even gonna apologize, Liv. I was gonna say that I was impressed, and that I was wrong," he admitted, practically ripping off her pants. "Then I was gonna say, 'Good job, Liv."

Olivia groaned when she felt his hands rub against her, toying with the silk of her underwear. "Oh," she said, shortly. She pulled on his boxers lightly and he got the hint, shirking out of them. "I may have overreacted."

"Like hell," Elliot chuckled. "You planned this. You wanted this," he accused, kissing her as he finally removed the wet material from her waist, letting the silk drop to the floor. "We've been bickering for hours. I know what that does to you."

"Guilty as charged," Olivia said, moaning. "I knew if I left, you'd follow me. You're so predictable."

Elliot laughed, low and evilly, and looked into her eyes. "Am I?" he asked, impaling her suddenly, almost roughly.

Olivia yelped, pleasurable pain searing through her body, and her eyes rolled far back into her head. "Maybe not," she said, breathlessly.

Elliot chuckled and started moving. His lips never left hers, not for a moment. Just as things got heated and reached the point where they desperately needed to be, about to relieve the pent up tension they'd been harboring, Olivia's phone rang.

"Fuck, baby," Elliot cried, hitting harder and faster, trying to finish them both off before the phone stopped ringing, figuring it was Cragen.

Olivia moaned, grunted and cried his name as her hand reached out on top of the cabinet where they'd rested their phones, guns and badges. She grabbed her phone, which was still ringing. "God, El," she panted as they simultaneously climaxed, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off of their shoulders. Elliot's forehead dropped to Olivia's, and he nuzzled and pecked light kisses over her as she finally answered the phone. "Benson," she breathed. Her eyes widened and she pushed Elliot up, slightly. "Where are you?"

Elliot mouthed, "Kathy?" and watched as Olivia nodded. They frantically got dressed as Olivia listened to the woman on the phone.

"All right," Olivia said, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Because I believe you. I would, yes. You have my word." She snapped her phone shut and pulled on her shirt, buttoning it with shaking fingers.

"Liv," Elliot said, his voice cracking. "What'd she say?"

Olivia looked up with tears in her eyes. "She has someone, in the building, ready to go after the kids, and you, unless I meet her at the pier. Alone. Unarmed."

"Over my dead body," Elliot spat. "We're telling Cragen and he's..."

"El," Olivia said, her heart beating rapidly. "We don't know who her inside-man is, so telling Cragen could be a huge mistake."

"You don't think it's Don, Liv," Elliot said, tucking in his shirt. He clipped his gun back to his hip-holster and affixed his badge to his belt.

Olivia shook her head. "No, but I do think that Cragen will go nuts and tell the entire building, which will alert whoever it is."

"Well, I'm not letting you do this. Not without backup," Elliot said, brushing her damp hair back. "And if she thinks I'm letting you go unarmed she's fucking nuts."

"You don't have a choice," Olivia said, making sure her gun was loaded. She handed it to Elliot.

Elliot looked down at his cell phone and smirked. "Actually, baby," he said, flicking it open. "I do have a choice."

* * *

Olivia walked down the pier, cautiously, alone. She stood a few feet away from the edge and looked around, then she spotted her. "Kathy," she said, loudly. "I'm here. I'm alone. I don't have my gun." Olivia watched as Kathy took two steps forward.

Kathy smirked and chuckled. "Wow," she said. "You really fell fast and hard, didn't you? You just walked right into this, alone with no weapon, to save him and his kids."

Olivia nodded, controlling her nerves. She hoped Kathy wouldn't be crazy enough to try to kill her, or slick enough to succeed. "I did," she said.

"Stupid," Kathy said, shaking her head. "He really isn't worth your life. You haven't known him that long, and you haven't even begun to put up with his shit. In a way, I'm saving you a lot of aggravation."

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, looking around the dock, as if she expected to see people somewhere.

"I want my life back," Kathy spat. "The life that I would still have if you hadn't brought that damn man to his fucking knees with your goddamn smile and perfect body."

"Oh, sure, and you being a voyeuristic loon had nothing to do with it," Olivia stated, sourly.

Kathy chuckled. "Brian was ready and willing to take the fall, but you just had to be good at your job, too. You had to figure out that there was someone else, something more. I want my husband back, his pile of bullshit included, and I want my kids back, and the only way that's gonna happen is if someone talks to the D.A., tells him you made a mistake and collared the wrong girl. And, you have to go away, Olivia. Far, far away." She pulled out a gun and aimed.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat, but she knew that if anyone who might be watching thought Kathy was really going to pull the trigger, she'd be looking at nothing but a pile of Kathy-dust. Or, at least, she hoped. "When do you want me to make the call?" she asked.

"Elliot can do it. Once they find your body," Kathy raised the gun higher and took a step forward. "He'll be so broken up and in need of comfort, he'd do anything to keep me home with him." She took another step, pressing the barrel of the gun right to Olivia's temple.

"Hey, Kathy," a familiar voice called out.

She turned, only her head, and saw Elliot, his gun aimed at her. "Elliot! What are you doing here?" She turned to Olivia and spat, "I told you, no backup. Especially him."

"She didn't tell me shit, Kathy. I followed her," he lied. "Drop the gun."

"No," Kathy said, looking into Elliot's eyes. "No way. We both know you're not gonna shoot me, Elliot. Besides, it's better like this, really. You can watch me take her away from you, so you'll know exactly how it feels to have your life pulled out from under your feet." Kathy grinned and cocked the trigger as Olivia's eyes squeezed shut. "Say goodbye to your partner," Kathy said, speaking to both of them.

Elliot knew, now, how Olivia really felt in the hotel room, when Prescott had him at gunpoint. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't breathe. There was just pure panic, and nerves. And a sudden memory. "Kathy," he said, cocking his own trigger. "Do you wanna buy a duck?"

Olivia's eyes shot open and she dropped to the ground just as Kathy's gun fired. Elliot shot one round, hitting Kathy in the shoulder, and Fin and Munch ran out from their spots behind stacked crates to cuff Kathy. Elliot immediately ran over to Olivia.

Kathy, screwing her face up in pain, asked, "How the hell did you all get here? Grant didn't hear anything..."

"The joys of text messaging," Munch said, smirking. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Fuck you, John," Kathy spat.

Munch chuckled. "You've given up that right, I see," he said, dragging her down the pier to the waiting car.

"Baby," Elliot said, helping Olivia to a sitting position. "Are you okay? Did she hit you?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No, you're not okay? Or, no, she didn't hit you?" he asked, panicking and checking her body for any sign of a wound.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm fine, El," she said, trying to calm down. "You stole my joke," she said, smirking.

"Just borrowed it," he said, brushing her hair back. He kissed her deeply, then helped her to her feet. "Can we please, please, just go back, get the kids, and go the hell home?"

"I think that's a damn good idea," Olivia said. "Kathy was wrong, El."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't want her back if..."

"No, I meant, she was wrong when she said you weren't worth my life," Olivia said, shivering in the cold night, near the water. "You are."

"And you're worth mine, Liv." Elliot kissed her again, instantly warming her. He looped an arm around her waist and led her to their sedan. They drove back to the station, relieved, unaware of and unprepared for the surprise waiting on Elliot's desk.

**A/N: What's waiting for them? Are you tempted to ask for more? I promise, it's good. =) **


	22. Flying

**A/N: Not all of the surprises in their lives are bad ones. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

Olivia was still shaken up when they got back to the squadroom, and the workaholic in her decided to jump right into the paperwork to take her mind off of almost being shot by Kathy. She sat down at her desk and booted up her computer, flicking her eyes up at Elliot. "What's that face for?" she asked, noticing he was reading a letter, with wide-eyes and a crooked grin.

"We're, uh, going on vacation," he said, holding up the letter.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Do you have to be my brother again?"

"Nope," Elliot replied. "This is an actual vacation, Liv. One-P-P feels that we pulled enough weight around here for a while, and since we've both come incredibly close to dying, they're sending us to Islamorada."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "The Florida Keys? Isn't that a little…"

"Yeah, it is," Elliot said, pretty sure she was going to say "tropical" or "romantic." She was actually going to say, "too far to get to without flying."

"For how long?" Olivia said, folding her arms. She was very suspicious of this whole thing.

"A week," Elliot said. "And what exactly I'm supposed to do with my kids, I don't really know."

"You, uh, really wanna go?" Olivia asked, surprised.

Elliot looked at her with a shocked smile. "You mean you don't?"

"El," Olivia said, "A week, on a remote island off the coast of Florida, paid for by One-P-P, as a thank you for not getting ourselves killed? Sounds a little fishy."

"They do have great fishing in Islamorada, Liv," he said, waving the tickets in the air. "Come on, think. There's nothing you'd wanna do, alone, with me, on a beach?"

Olivia smirked. "I didn't say that," she said. "I said that since the the brass is offering this to us, there has to be a catch."

Cragen spoke from the coffee corner. "No catch."

"Ha!" Olivia said, smiling at Elliot. "See?" She waited a moment, then looked at Cragen. "What?"

"You two have actually just been given a vacation," Cragen said, sipping his coffee. "Take the damn thing."

"Oh, we're taking it," Elliot said. "Cap, tell me, why?"

"Because," Cragen said. "Now you've got a partner you can get along with, very well, actually. And you work well together. You've done a hell of a job, recently, and this is One-P-P's way of saying thank you. Honoring you, if you will."

Olivia raised her eyebrow again. "For what?"

"Think of it as a partnership award and case-closure commendation," Cragen said. "You put Manhattan SVU on the national radar. Guess since no one else hears the two of you fight like rabid wolves, they assume everything's peachy, all the fucking time." Cragen smirked, shook his head, and said, "Go home, pack. Your flight leaves at six tomorrow morning. I'll watch the kids."

"Flight?" Olivia asked, her face white.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "How else did you expect to get to the Florida Keys?"

"Uh, a train. And then a boat," she said, shaking her head. "I don't feel so good." She let her head fall into her hands and swallowed hard. How the hell was she going to hide the fact that she was petrified of flying from Elliot?

* * *

Fin picked Elliot, Olivia and the kids up at five the next morning, and they dropped the kids off at Cragen's on their way to the airport, and they sped off to make their flight. Elliot noticed that Olivia hadn't slept very well, and as he looked at her, the pallid quality of her skin made her seem almost see-through. It made him worry. "Liv, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, good," she spat out quickly.

"I know you well enough to know when you're lying," Elliot said, glancing at her sideways. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired," she lied.

Elliot raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay, fine, don't tell me. I'll find out."

"Yeah," Olivia said quietly. "You will."

They pulled up to the airport and got out of the car, and Elliot and Olivia thanked Fin. They got their luggage out of the trunk and walked through the glass doors, heading toward their gate. The closer they got to the terminal the harder it became for Olivia to breathe. She plopped into a hard, white, plastic chair and waited for Elliot to talk to the receptionist. He sat beside her, scooped her into his arms and said, "We're boarding in fifteen minutes."

Elliot felt her tense up and squeeze him tighter. He looked down at her and asked, "Okay, Liv, what is it?"

She looked up at him and he saw sheer panic in her brown eyes.

"Liv," he said, brushing her hair back. "That's why you tried to convince me this wasn't just a vacation. You didn't want to come. You're scared."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I am not scared, El," she said, scoffing. "I'm just, uh, a little nervous, and I can't really feel my feet or my hands, and my heart's going to blow up, and I think I'm dying."

Elliot brushed her hair back and kissed her, caressing her arms. "Everything's gonna be fine, Liv. I swear."

They head the boarding call and Olivia let out a little yelp. Elliot clutched her hand and pulled her through the gate, onto the ramp, and onto the plane. They had just found their seats, and were about to cuddle under the blanket a flight attendant had given them, when a throat cleared beside them.

"Benson, Stabler," a voice said, getting their attention.

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "Hello, Tucker. Do I wanna know what you're doing here?"

"I'm the rep going to this thing from IAB," Ed Tucker said, smirking. "Of course Sex Crimes sends the dynamic duo, to make them look good."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked, her scowl in place.

Tucker looked at them funny. "You guys aren't going to the convention?"

"No," Elliot said. "We're just taking a vacation, in Islamorada."

"Wait," Tucker said, scrunching up his face. "You're the detectives they gave that trip to? Son of a bitch. Usually they give it to a lead and he takes his wife, but seeing as how your wife went nuts," Tucker shrugged, "They just gave the extra ticket to your partner."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "It's a much needed break from the hellish year we've had so far, Tucker. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to start our vacation."

"Oh, sure," he said. "But, uh, as long as you're gonna be on the island, I'll make a phone call. I'm sure there's a spot open for you at the convention. Ya know, I'm pretty sure they'd love to have you guys speak at one of the events!" Tucker laughed and walked to his seat.

"Perfect," Olivia spat. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Elliot rubbed her arm and threw the blanket over her. "Easy, Liv. Tucker can't make us go to any stupid convention."

The pilot's voice came over the speakers, alerting the passengers to prepare for takeoff, and Olivia panicked again. She squeezed Elliot's hand, underneath the blanket, and screwed her eyes shut tight.

"Woah," Elliot said. "You're okay, Liv. I'm here, baby. Just relax. Okay?".

Olivia tried to breathe, but couldn't. Her eyes were still shut tightly when the plane began its ascension. "Relax," she said. "Right."

Elliot looked over at Tucker, making sure he wasn't looking at them, and slid his arm around Olivia's waist. "I got you, baby," he said. "Just lay back, close your eyes, and think about us. Think about what it was like, that first time, up in the cribs. Think about what it's been like since then, Liv, every single night," he whispered to her. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe and chuckled, hotly, into her ear when she moaned.

"El," she whispered, her eyes closed, feeling his hand move under shirt, caressing her bare skin. "You don't want me to think about that right now."

"Oh, yeah I do," he told her, skimming his fingers lightly over her stomach. She twitched, and he chuckled again. "I know you're not ticklish, baby."

Olivia shook her head. "That feels good, El."

"Shh," he said, drawing slow, soft circles over her with his fingers. "Just relax."

She nodded, letting her head drop to his shoulder and she gave herself over to his touch. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, Liv," he whispered back, kissing her gently. He kissed her and stroked her skin for a full half hour, and he pulled away from their kiss, whispering, "Go to sleep, Liv." He waited, only a moment, for her breathing to even out. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he stopped caressing her, and simply held her. Satisfied that she'd be calm for the rest of the flight, or at least until she woke up, he smiled and let his own head fall back against the seat. He fell asleep, too, thinking about all the things he told her to think about, and he couldn't wait to land.

* * *

"Yo, Stabler." Tucker's voice, obnoxious and blaring, interrupted his dream.

Elliot blinked his eyes open and made an annoyed face at Ed. "What?"

Tucker laughed. "Good news! I just used the plane's phone, and the lovely people at the NPOC would love to have you and your lovely, angelic, partner here swing by and speak during the partnership and professionalism conference."

"The what?" Elliot asked, rubbing the remainders of sleep out of his eyes.

"Partnership and professionalism," Tucker repeated. "A three hour seminar where some of the best teams speak about how they have managed to stay professional and not let their personal feelings get in the way of their jobs. You two are a perfect example." He looked down at Olivia, who was still sleeping. "Is she single?"

"No, she's not," Elliot said, bitterly. "And we're not going to the stupid conference, Tucker. We're on vacation."

"I know," Ed said, smirking. "That's why your captain and the Chief of Detectives were so thrilled when you offered to take time out of your vacation to show up. See you on Thursday, Stabler. Tell Benson to wear something, um, short." He chortled as he walked away.

Olivia rolled her head over and opened her eyes. "If I kill him, who would handle the IAB investigation?"

Elliot laughed. "I have no idea, Liv. When we land, I'm gonna call Cragen and tell him we are absolutely not going to that stupid seminar, and we are not thinking or talking about work, at all this week."

"What are we gonna do, then?" Olivia asked, smirking.

Elliot narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Really," he said. "You call yourself a detective." He looked around, quickly, for Tucker, and when he sure the coast was clear, he kissed her.

Ed, coming out of the bathroom, saw them and grinned. He finally had the ammunition he needed to get what he wanted, for years, from Elliot Stabler. And, he thought, he could throw in a favor or two from Olivia, as well.

**A/N: Whoops! Will Cragen get them out of the seminar? Will they be forced to do it now that Tucker saw them kissing? What favors could he possibly want from Elliot and Olivia? **


	23. Vacation Part One

**A/N: Sometimes, it's really hard to ask for a favor from someone you hate. It's even harder to do a favor for someone you despise. But then again, when you're forced to comply...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. TStabler© owns the narrative, dialogue and plot of this story.**

"What's going on over there?" Elliot yelled into his cell phone, over the noise of the airport and the noise in the bullpen on the other end. "Do you need us to come back? Well, how the hell do expect Fin and Munch to...but they're not detect...okay, okay. Hey, Cap, you know Liv and I, we're not going to that damn NPOC. We're here on...you did? Okay, good. No, I, uh, don't think so. I hope not. That'd kinda suck. Call us if you need...hello? Cap? Hello?"

"I think he hung up, El," Olivia said, walking over to him with their luggage.

"Good work, Detective," he said, smirking, as he leaned over and kissed her. "Cragen already told the convention that he didn't authorize anything, so we're not going, and this week is just about you and me and that little bikini I saw you pack."

Olivia smirked back at him. "Really Just you, me, and the bikini? I guess I can just toss the strawberry massage oil I took from that case…"

"And the massage oil!" Elliot spat quickly, with wide eyes.

Olivia laughed and tugged on his arm. "What would kinda suck, by the way?"

"Oh, uh, Cragen asked if Tucker saw us kissing or cuddling or otherwise acting like a couple." Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia and guided her through the airport. They were about to head into the sea of waiting cars to find one that would take them to their hotel, when Elliot's phone rang.

As they got into a black car, Olivia watched him answer it, and she watched him turn white, and she watched him listen very intently to the person on the other side.

Elliot laughed, then, and said, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! We're not breaking into a…no you asshole, my captain knows, you dumb shit! It hasn't affected…you're really gonna drag this out and make us do this?" he asked, hotly. Then he sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Five minutes. We're not sticking around." He hung up the one with an angry sounding snap. "That didn't suck as much as I thought it was going to," he said, looking at Olivia. "We have to do Tucker a favor at the convention, though."

Olivia's eyes widened as she understood that he was talking to Tucker, who had apparently seen them kissing, cuddling, or otherwise acting like a couple.

* * *

The car pulled in front of a gorgeous, tropical-looking hotel, and Elliot handed the driver cash, including tip, and grabbed their bags out of the trunk. A bag handler from the hotel ran out, took the bags from him and said, "Detectives Stabler and Benson, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah," Elliot said with a raised eyebrow.

The bellhop smiled, carrying the luggage, and said, "You're early. Follow me." He led Olivia and Elliot to the fifth floor, and handed them two card keys. Detective Benson, you're in five-oh-three, and Detective Stabler, you're in five-oh-one, the corner room. If you two should care to join each other for dinner or a movie, there's a common living-slash-dining area."

"Our rooms, uh, connect to each other?" Olivia asked, smirking.

The bellhop nodded. "Yes. We don't have two single rooms available, unfortunately. The police officer's convention has booked us..."

"This is fine," Elliot said, grinning. "Thanks." He handed the young man a ten-dollar-bill, and swiped the card, opening his door.

Olivia did the same, pushing in her door.

They both gasped as they entered their respective bedrooms. They looked around in wonderment as they walked toward the common area and met each other in the living room. "Which one…" Olivia asked, at the same time Elliot had begun with, "I think we should…."

"Go ahead," Olivia said, chuckling.

"No, what were you gonna say?" Elliot asked, waving his hand at her.

Olivia laughed. "Which bedroom should we use?"

Elliot chuckled. "I think we should stay in mine," he said, grabbing her hand, pulling her toward it, "Because of this." He pushed open his door and Olivia's eyes widened. His bed was a bit bigger than hers, and it wasn't separated from the bathroom, at all. The hot-tub was a few feet in front of the bed, and the shower was off to the side. A large, open balcony overlooked the white, sandy, private beach, and they had a wrought-iron spiral staircase they could take, right down to it, without ever leaving the hotel room.

"Damn," Olivia said, shaking her head. "They just had to give you the corner room, you son of a bitch."

Elliot laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "We were gonna end up in each other's rooms anyway, Liv. Might as well just stay in the fucking awesome one."

"My only concern is that you will never let me get dressed," she said, turning to face him, chuckling.

"A very founded concern," Elliot nodded. "Hot tub, bed, shower, bed, private beach, bed," he said, tilting his head back and forth. "You don't need clothes for any of that."

Olivia laughed and kissed him. "What about the five minutes we have to spend at that damn convention?"

"I can live with seeing you in a dress for five minutes," Elliot said, tugging on her shirt. "As long as I get to take it off of you as soon as we get back to the hotel." He chuckled and looked at her. "Liv, this is really the first time we're gonna be alone together, not working. This is really about us now, not the allure of being involved with my partner, or the thrill of possibly being caught doing something we shouldn't do on a case. We can take our time, enjoy it, go slow," he whispered, peppering her with tiny kisses. He pulled her shirt over her head, tossed it on the floor, and grinned. He dropped his lips to hers, kissing her softly as his hands worked the clasp on her bra. He slid the straps over her shoulders and down her body, allowing the silk to fall to the floor, keeping his kisses slow and delicate.

"El," she moaned lightly. "Without the temptation of the forbidden, things might get a little boring, don't you think?" she joked, unbuckling his pants.

Elliot, still slowly kissing her, chuckled softly. "Oh, yeah. Terribly mundane, baby." He unzipped her jeans and pushed them down, slowly, over her hips, letting them plop to the ground. He stopped kissing her for a moment and took a breath, a pause, to look at her. His eyes glistened as he whispered to her, "You're so beautiful," and resumed his slow, passionate, kisses.

Olivia unbuttoned his shirt and rolled it off of his body, smirking against his lips as she heard it whoosh to the floor, joining the rest of their clothes. Elliot took three steps, backing Olivia up against the balcony window, and skimmed his hands down her body, toying with the silk of her underwear.

Olivia's hands ran from his hair, down his back, to the elastic waistband of his boxers. Two could play this game, she thought, skirting a finger around the outside, tugging it just a bit. When she felt Elliot begin to lower her panties, she dropped his boxers, too, making sure they were fully exposed at the same time. She, then, waited for his fingers to return to her bare mound, and when she felt him slip a finger up her already-wet slit, she gasped and delicately wrapped a hand around his hard shaft, barely teasing it.

"Christ, Liv," he moaned into the slow kiss. The kiss deepened as he slipped a finger into her, but it didn't quicken. Olivia tightened her grip on him as she moaned, and pulled, gloriously, just once, letting him know that she wasn't in a mood for teasing, or games. She wanted him. "Fuck, baby," he said, breathlessly, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, keeping his torturously slow pace. "I love you," he said, nibbling and sucking on her collarbone.

"I love you, too," Olivia said, guiding him to her entrance.

He moved back up to her lips, kissing her slowly, deeply. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he lifted her right leg, wrapped it around him, and pushed into her. Both pairs of eyes, locked on each other, widened. Olivia's welled up with tears, as they always did, as she'd never been able to adjust to his size and girth, but she smiled at the purely pleasurable feeling of it. "Oh, my God," she gasped, pulling him into her tighter with her leg.

"God damn, Liv," Elliot whispered, dropping his forehead to hers as he started moving, slowly, very slowly, pressing her up against the glass pane of the balcony. Thankfully, they were on the side of the window that the curtain had been covering, but if they moved to the left, at all, anyone down below would get an eyeful. He let his forehead drop to hers as he kept up his incredibly slow, languid pace.

"What is it," Olivia gasped, "With you and hotel room walls?"

Elliot chuckled, kissed her, and replied, "I can't wait long enough to get you into the bed." He sped up, only a little, and deepened his strokes. He pulled up Olivia's other leg, wrapping her around him completely, and reattached his mouth to hers. He felt himself losing it already when she began convulsing around him. He felt her clenching, in wave-like motions, around him and he moaned into her mouth.

Olivia dug her fingertips into his back, pulling him even closer, making tiny whimpering murmurs into his mouth as she came, completely unprepared. It had snuck up on her, and had taken over her entire body.

Elliot groaned in response, feeling her body do marvelous things. He felt her release, he felt her clamp and let go and tighten again, almost pumping him, and she was holding onto him for dear life, shaking. Finally, after five minutes of feeling and watching her cum, he spilled inside of her with a grunt and a prayer-like whisper of her name. At the same time as Elliot came, they heard a loud, thunderous crash on the balcony.

"Damn, El," Olivia said. "And I thought I came hard," she laughed.

"As powerful as I did cum, Liv, that crash wasn't me, baby," he said, wiping his brow. He moved, only slightly, and looked outside. "Holy shit!" he yelled, his eyes widening.

Olivia spun around and looked outside, too, and gasped. "So much for not working, El," she spat. Elliot pulled Olivia closer and shielded her from the sight of the dead, naked, broken body that had fallen onto their balcony from somewhere above. Elliot quickly pulled on his pants and ripped the curtain off the balcony. He slid open the glass door and threw the curtain over the body before he dialed Cragen's number. Although he was hated, Ed Tucker deserved a little dignity.

**A/N: Yeah, I went there. Reviews!? Anyone?**


	24. Vacation Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! My section of the city suffered a blackout, so I have no home internet, or Tv, or phone, so I had to wait until I got to work to upload the chaps. Here we are, Vacation, Part Two, and this story is coming to an end, soon. Fret not, when one door closes…three more open ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story, plot, dialogue and narrative belong to TStabler©**

Their room was flooded with officers and Cragen had informed them that he would be down on the first available flight. They were out of their jurisdiction, so even though Tucker was their Internal Affairs Seargant, they were to have nothing to do with the investigation. They told the first uniformed cop to arrive that they had been "relaxing" when they heard a crash on the balcony, and then they were asked to grab their things and leave.

Their new room was similar, and the hotel once again apologized for the lack of rooms. They were in a single a corner unit, two floors below the crime scene. They, once again, told the hotel that they really had no problem sharing a room. They got settled in the new unit, which was almost as amazing as the one before it, and changed into bathing suits.

Elliot nearly came at the sight of Olivia in her red bikini, but he didn't. He smirked, deciding that he'd wait to cum until he took the damn thing off of her. They walked onto the balcony and down their private steps. As they were walking down the beach, holding hands, they were trying to forget that their once-perfect room was being inhabited by an all too familiar scene. They were happy to get away from the cops and the dead body.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and shook her head. "I can't believe Tucker's dead. I didn't like him, but he didn't deserve to die like that."

"Liv," Elliot said, sighing. "He wanted us to go to that conference as a distraction, so he could steal files out of the registration desk. He was a dirty cop, Liv, into some serious shit."

Olivia dropped her jaw. "El, did you tell..."

"I told Cragen, yeah," he said, interrupting her. "He's bringing Sheinfeld from IAB with him, and they're gonna work with the cops here. This is full blown investigation now." He sighed, and pulled her in for a kiss. "But I don't want to talk about it anymore, baby, I wanna enjoy our vacation."

"Good idea," Olivia said, sighing herself. She turned to look at the ocean as he wrapped his arms around her. "Look at that, El."

"I'm looking," he said, kissing the back of her neck. "It's beautiful, peaceful, and private," he whispered as he kissed her, sliding the strap to her swimsuit down. "So fucking private, Liv.

Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head as Elliot found the spot at the back of her neck that made her forget who she was. "Jesus, Elliot, we're on the beach!"

"A private beach," Elliot said. "No one's around, no one can see us," he coaxed, scooping her breast into one of his large, strong hands, "And even if they can, I don't really give two shits."

Olivia moaned, leaning back into him. "You can't just…God damn it, El…stand there and relax, can you?"

Elliot chuckled. "Not with you right in front of me," he said. "You said this to me once, and I'm saying it back. You're a living, breathing, walking sin, Liv, and I am the world's most Catholic sinner. Growing up with all that talk about resisting temptation and deadly sins, baby, it made me a very bad man." He chuckled as he pinched a nipple and suckled on her neck.

"I'm not Catholic, so what's my excuse?" Olivia asked, reaching back to grab him through his shorts.

Elliot gasped and moaned when her hand started rubbing him, and he said, "I guess I'm a bad influence on you."

"I thought Catholics were supposed to try to save souls," Olivia said, gasping as Elliot's other hand found its way down into her bikini bottoms.

Elliot sighed, tracing his fingers over her waxed, bare, mound, and he felt the beginnings of true, wet arousal forming under his fingers. "I am saving your soul, baby. It's your body that I'm trying to corrupt."

"It's working," Olivia gasped, feeling two of his fingers crook and edge their way inside of her. She grabbed him harder and heard him groan, and she moved her hand over the elastic of his swim trunks and slipped it inside, her flesh meeting his with a moan from each of them. "Can't even take a fucking walk on the beach," Olivia mumbled, her head dropping back onto his chest as his fingers worked her into a state of pure ecstasy.

"We will," Elliot breathed, hotly, into her ear. "We'll take a nice, long, romantic walk along the shore, baby. I just wanna make you cum first."

Olivia bit her bottom and suppressed a loud moan, straining her arm behind her back to stroke Elliot. She felt him jerk and tense in her hand and she gasped.

Elliot moved his hand faster, thrusting his fingers, moving his thumb counterclockwise over her clit, and he felt her clenching. "That's it, baby," he whispered. "So good, Liv. Come on, baby, cum for me."

Olivia felt her knees buckle, and she realized she was now only being supported by Elliot, who was going to lose the strength in his lower body in a moment, too. She arched her back, squirming against him, her eyes meeting his with a harrowing, begging, expression in them.

Elliot chuckled deeply, bent his head, and kissed her. "You're close, aren't you, baby? I can feel it. Come on, Liv. Let go, baby." He attached his lips to her neck again and she moaned, so deliciously, as she fell off the edge of that cliff he had her hanging on. She cried out a rough, loud, "Oh, God, Elliot, and he smirked and grunted, "That's it, baby. That's my girl, Liv."

Olivia, always the partner, tugged one last time on him and as her thumb brushed over his tip he came unglued and growled into her ear.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered harshly as he stiffened against her to keep both of them from keeling over into the sand. "Damn, Liv," he said, holding her limp body in his arms. He spun her around to face him and kissed her, as if trying to reach the very bottom of her soul. "How about that walk?" he asked with a laugh.

"When I can feel my legs again, we'll take the fucking walk," Olivia mumbled into his chest. Then she groaned, a deep satisfied groan.

Elliot laughed, as he held her and brought her chin up to meet his eyes. "I love you," he said, peering into her dark-chocolate orbs.

"I love you, too," Olivia replied, capturing his lips in another deep kiss.

* * *

When they wandered back up the balcony steps, into their room, they had a surprise waiting for them. "Cap?" Elliot said, immediately letting go of Olivia's hand.

"Stabler," Cragen said, walking over to them, "Benson, we have a problem. Tucker was pushed off of the balcony from the floor above your old room. But that isn't what killed him, according to the Medical Examiner. He was strangled, it appears, during or after sex."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Tucker had a sex life?"

"Liv!" Elliot yelled, "The man is dead!"

"I know, I just...we would have known if…wouldn't we?" she asked, folding her arms. "So, who else was in the room?"

Cragen sighed. "That's the problem. No one. The room had been unoccupied, and the hotel said it's not booked this week since it's supposed to be repainted tomorrow. CSU did, however, find prints on the wall by the window."

"Have they run them yet?" Olivia asked, her brow furrowed.

Cragen nodded. "Benson, have you ever met Tucker before? I mean, before you transferred into SVU?"

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head. "Never had a run in with IAB before you handed me 'Hot-Head Stabler' over here."

"Hey!" Elliot scoffed, feigning hurt. "You've wounded me, Liv."

Cragen chuckled. "Quit flirting, this is serious. Olivia, I ask, because the prints…no matter how many times they've run them…keep coming back to the same person."

"And you think I knew Tucker because of this person," Olivia deduced.

Cragen nodded and sighed, "Yeah. I do."

Elliot, her protector, barked, "Well who the hell is it, Cap? Maybe it's someone she hasn't even seen in…"

"Serena Benson," Cragen interrupted, folding his arms.

Olivia went white. Pale white. Elliot, as scared as she was, pulled her to him so she wouldn't pass out and reminded her to, "Breathe, baby, breathe."

"That's imposs…that's not…how the hell can…" Olivia stumbled over the words. There were too many thoughts in her head at once, she couldn't form complete sentences, and she started to feel like that helpless kid all over again. "What?" she gasped, shaking her head.

Elliot brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes, moved closer, but stopped. "It's okay, Liv," he said, feeling resentful that Cragen was in the room. He needed to comfort her; he saw the fear in her eyes and she looked up at him, begging him to hold her. He couldn't.

"Hey," Cragen said, sighing. "You two are on vacation. You're not at work. You're not working, this is not your case. It's okay."

Elliot smiled at Cragen, thankfully, and pulled Olivia into his arms, kissing the top of her head as she buried herself into his chest. "It's okay, baby," he said to her. "There has to be some reasonable explanation for it."

Olivia nodded, hoping he was right, and took a deep breath. "I'm okay, now. It was just a shock to hear her name. I, uh, I don't care," she said, pulling herself off of Elliot. "Whatever mess she got herself into, I don't care. I'm not gonna help her, and I'm not gonna get her out of trouble this time. Whatever you find out, keep me out of it."

"That's my intention, Benson," Cragen said, honestly. "I don't want to involve you, or Stabler, in this, at all. It's bad enough you're already in the middle of the fucking crime scene."

Elliot and Olivia watched their captain leave, and then Olivia sighed. She walked over to her still unpacked suitcase and unzipped it, pulling out the black dress Elliot had only seen once, in the hospital, after her disastrous date with the man before him who's name she couldn't even remember. "I'm taking a shower, El. Then we are going out, somewhere nice, somewhere where we can be alone."

"No," Elliot said, shaking his head.

Olivia turned to him, stunned, and raised an eyebrow. "I really need to get out of…"

"We are taking a shower," he corrected, "And then I am taking you out somewhere nice where we can be alone, and then we're coming back here," Elliot said, following her into the corner of the open room where the shower stood. He slid open the glass door, turned the water on until he saw steam rising, and moved back to Olivia. He slid the straps to her suit down, over her shoulders, untying the back and letting the top fall to the floor. He trailed his hands down her body and slid down her suit bottoms, hearing them fall to the floor with a light whoosh. He kissed her, sweetly, as he caressed her body, trickling his fingertips back up to her chin, cupped it and with his free hand, dropped his own shorts. He led Olivia into the shower, and very delicately, very sensually, he washed her, from head to toe, using all the massaging skills he picked up from O'Halloran.

Once they were dried and dressed, Olivia turned to Elliot to ask him where he wanted to go, but the look on his face stopped her from speaking. "What?" she asked, her eyes cloudy with curiosity.

"That dress," Elliot said, shaking his head. "It drove me crazy at the hospital, Liv, and it's driving me crazy now." He held out his hand and she took it; he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "Come on," he said, leading her out of the room. "I want to take you out, show you off, then come back and get you out of that dress."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "Is that all you think about?"

"Men have three basic needs, Liv. Food, sleep, and sex. I'm not tired, and we're about to go eat dinner," Elliot told her, grinning smugly. "So, yes, right now it is. Seeing you in that dress isn't helping, either."

"Sleep, food, and sex, huh? So, love doesn't fit in there anywhere?" Olivia joked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot stopped her in the hallway, punching the call-button for the elevator, and said, "You know it does, Liv. When it comes to you, everything I do is out of love. I sign my fucking DD5's at work while thinking about how much I love you, you know that?"

Olivia laughed and nuzzled into Elliot's chest. "That's so sweet," she said.

"Sweet? It's sick, Liv. I'm sick," Elliot laughed. "You've got me, Liv. Every part of me."

Olivia looked up into his eyes as the elevator doors opened and she smiled. "Good," she said, kissing him. "We're even."

They spent the ride down to the lobby locked in a kiss, and it wasn't until the flashbulbs went off that they realized the doors had opened and they were in the middle of a media circus. "What the hell?" Elliot asked, trying to shield Olivia from the reporters.

"Detective Stabler," one reporter yelled. "Tell us what it was like finding your own superior officer dead and naked on your balcony!"

"What?" Elliot barked, annoyed. "No!"

Another flash, another voice. "Detective Benson, your estranged mother has been implicated in this horrendous crime. How is that affecting you? Will this interrupt your vacation here in the Florida Keys?"

"What?" Olivia spat, "No!"

"Detectives," yet another reporter cried, taking their photo, "Can you tell us about that kiss? Are you two romantically involved?"

"No comment," Elliot barked, pulling Olivia through the hotel lobby, swatting away photographers. When they finally got outside, they met Cragen and the local police, and he snapped. "What the fuck was that? How the hell did they know about Olivia's mother?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us," a uniformed cop said, snidely.

"Oh," Olivia said, huffing. "Yeah, I really tipped off the press about a case I'm not working on so they could interrupted the only real vacation I've had in years!"

The officer backed off, saying, "Probably not, then."

"Probably not," Olivia parroted, running a hand through her hair. "Captain," she began, "We didn't know they were gonna…"

"Benson," Cragen said, shaking his head, "You don't have to apologize. This is not your fault. You're supposed to be on vacation. Go do whatever it was you were gonna do, I'll do the damage control here, and, uh, I'll tell them that if they print that picture of the two of you they'll blow a strategic undercover operation, or something."

Elliot chuckled as he shook his captain's hand. "Thanks, Cap."

"No problem," Cragen said. "That's my job, right?" He watched Olivia and Elliot walk down the cobblestone street, hand in hand, and he smiled. His smile faded, though, knowing that once he found Serena, the truth would come out, Olivia's life would be turned upside down, and Elliot would hate him forever. He was tempted to cover the whole thing up, but Donald Cragen was not one to give into temptation. At least, not while he was sober. He turned to walk back into the media frenzy and spoke, alongside the Chief of the local police, keeping the truth in the back of his mind, until the time would come to bring it all out.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What now? Wanna know? Review! **


	25. Final Temptation

**A/N: The final chapter...after too damn long. I finally was hit with a way to end this, so here you go. **

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and characters belong to Dick Wolf. This story belongs to TStabler©**

The night was amazing, dinner was fabulous, they danced their cares away. But when they got back to their hotel, it all crashed to the floor. The scene was still chaotic, reporters shot picture after picture, and when the elevator doors closed behind them, it was a relief.

Tension rose yet again when they walked toward their room.

"Mom," she gasped, seeing the woman, in one of the hotel's bathrobes, smoking a cigarette as she talked to Cragen and two other officers.

Elliot pulled her backward. "Liv, I..."

"It doesn't matter." She walked toward them, saying a polite, "Excuse me," and tried to get passed them.

Cragen looked at her. "Olivia, I know this is...we need to talk."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "No, we don't," she said.

"Yes," Cragen said, grabbing her wrist. "We do."

Elliot walked up defensively, shaking his head. "Is she a suspect?"

"No, but she needs to hear something. You both do." Cragen opened the door to the room next to theirs and ushered them in, Serena following them. This must have been her room, meaning she had probably heard them moaning, reaming, fucking.

Olivia looked around, folded her arms, and leaned against the wall. "Talk," she said, looking at Cragen.

"Your mother," Cragen began, gesturing, "Has something she wants to tell you."

Serena put the cigarette in her hand out, then looked at the daughter she hadn't seen or talked to in a long while. "Ed Tucker...Olivia, he was the man...he was..."

"No," Olivia said, shaking her head.

Serena nodded. "That's why I wanted you to change your mind about transferring to that precinct, I wanted you to work in Jersey where he'd never find you. Olivia, he knew who you were the minute you graduated from the academy, and then he..." She pulled another cigarette out of the pack with a shaky hand. "He promised to hurt you, like he hurt me, prove he could break you just as easily as he made you."

"He's my...he was my..." She blinked and her face drained of all color. "Son of a bitch."

"When you got involved with your partner, he called me, telling me how easy it would be to destroy you now," Serena said, remembering the phone call she'd received. "He told me that if I wanted to keep that from happening I had to meet him here. Be with him again, this time willingly."

"Mom," Olivia whispered. "Mom, you didn't..."

"I went up to his room," Serena interrupted. "I took one look at him, and I knew what I had to do. We had sex, and I hated every second of it, it felt like it did the first time and as soon as he was done with me...I hurled toward him and pushed him off the balcony." She let her head fall into her hands. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. I know I...I'm so sorry."

Cragen bit his bottom lip. He had figured it all out when Tucker started hounding him about Olivia. He had kept it from them, hoping he was wrong. When Serena's prints came up in the room, he knew he'd been right, and could have done something about it. "I have to take her back to New York," he said, sighing. "This is gonna..."

"We'll go pack," Olivia interjected.

"No," Cragen said, shaking his head. "You two are still on vacation, and you have some things you have to work through now. I promise, I will keep you notified on everything that..."

Olivia shot up and headed for the door. "I have to get out of here," she shouted over her shoulder. She flew down the hall to the door of their room. She swiped the card key and pushed it open hard, then looked around for her suitcase.

She lifted it and threw it on the bed, unzipping it and throwing everything that was hers into it. As she did, she cursed under her breath. She regretted it all now, regretted transferring into the unit, regretted letting the temptation of her Sex-God partner do her in, regretted letting the words "I love you" fly from her lips so easily.

"Fucking stupid apple," she hissed, slamming things into the luggage now. If she hadn't been so easily swayed, she would have left the unit, she would have never had to deal with her emotions, a family she'd grown attached to, and her mother would have never felt the need to save her job and life by confronting her rapist and killing him.

"I like apples," his voice said, hesitantly, from the doorway.

She dropped the robe in her hands into her suitcase and looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. "I...I need to..."

He went to her, wrapping him up in his arms, and he whispered, "Don't do this, baby. I know you're scared, and hurt, and shocked and mad, but...don't throw everything else away like this. Don't...don't leave me, and please, don't regret this."

She stopped breathing. She hadn't been thinking at all, she'd been speaking. Talking to herself, out loud, voicing her fears and regrets. She looked into his eyes, saw how full of fear and pain they were, and she said, "You don't regret it?" She sniffled and looked away from him. "How can you not, El. You almost lost everything because of me. I told you, I'm damaged, and she only proves that. That's what I come from, Elliot, an emotionally unstable drunk...who had to relive her worst experience to prove she really did love me and save my fucking job, and life, because of us. Because of me."

"I don't regret anything," he said, his voice losing all softness. "I know you're hurting, baby, and you were just talking. But if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you really do, then I will let you finish packing. If that's what you really want, but you have to look at me. Look at me and say it."

She turned her head, slowly blinking away tears, and her eyes widened when she looked at him. "What is..."

"If you regret me, us, this," he said, his hands shaking but his voice firm, "Then this wouldn't scare you like that. I was gonna give this to you tonight."

She lost feeling in her legs. "El, what are you...it's beautiful."

"Tempting, isn't it?" he asked, moving the box toward her a bit. He watched as her finger tapped the stone, making sure it was really there. "Look at me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you wanna leave, you wanna walk away."

She swallowed and looked up, meeting his heavenly blue eyes. "I can't...I can't."

"Because you don't wanna leave, or because you don't wanna hurt me?" he asked.

"I don't want to do either," she said, stepping closer to him. "I was...I was just babbling, El, you're the only thing in my life I don't regret. It was just easier to say it all because I don't know what I'm feeling right now, about anything, and this...this is the worst possible time to be doing this."

He smirked. "Our timing has been shitty from the beginning," he cracked. "So, what do you say, Eve. Bite my apple?" He wiggled the black box, reached for her hand, and looked into her eyes.

She laughed. She cried, and she laughed, and she looked at him. "You really know how to tempt a girl into doing things she shouldn't do." She gave his hand a squeeze, blinked once, and said, "Walking sin or not, I'm wearing white."

He exhaled harshly, and he crashed his lips into hers. They weren't perfect, and they never would be. Life had changed drastically that day, for everyone. Olivia's past had caught up with her, Elliot's choice to never get married again had completely dissolved, and they were taking a huge step, one step closer to Paradise.

They were faced with finding a solid bond in the midst of a tragedy, finding comfort in the only thing that had ever truly been comfortable, and moving on with their lives. It was all too tempting to turn down.

**A/N: The End. Leave a review...if you're tempted.**


End file.
